Staying at the Hall
by MewLover54
Summary: All the Legendaries are staying at the Hall of Origins for a reunion. What chaos will unfold! Rated M for very bad language. Many pairings. Inside the story for list.
1. Pairings

ML54: Hey guys. So yeah. I had a lot of time in the past and this fic isn't done. But it does have five chapters. So I'll upload those chapters.

Mew: I'm a girl!

ML54: Oh yes. I have made Mew a girl in this fic. Because this is a Mew/Jirachi fic.

Mew: What's this?

ML54: Ask one of the other girls. Anyway, there are a lot of pairings so I'll list them all for you here. Also there will be Yugioh in this fic. But since none of the yugioh characters are in this fic, this will be a Pokemon fic only. So here's the list.

Mew/Jirachi

Uxie/Azelf

Mespirit/Manaphy

Raikou/Suicune

Darkrai/Cresselia

Arceus/Giritina

Mew/Celebi explained in the story.

Entei/Heatran

Mewtwo/Deoxys

Palkia/Dialga

Rotom/Phione

And that's the main ones I'll be focusing on. I do have other pairings in there, but they're very small hints.


	2. Invitations

Pikachu: Are you serious! You need to focus on one at a time dude!

ML54: I know. But I can't help myself.

Uxie: Not that I'm complaining but why am I always paired with Azzelf?

ML54: Because I love liliopshipping.

Azelf: Before you ask. MewLover54 doesn't own pokemon.

**Invitation**

A pokemon flew through the skies in search for the Legendary pokemon of the world. This pokemon had similarities to a pigeon, except that it had long strands of red and golden 'hair' and was mostly golden-brown in colour. It had a bag with lots of scrolled up paper in it.

The Pokemon seemed to spot it's destination and swooped down towards a very large tree. The tree was huge and lush. It was rumoured that the tree's life was linked to a pokemon's life. If that pokemon were to die, than the tree would die.

The pokemon saw an opening on the tree and went inside. The bird, female by voice, then called out. "Lady Mew! You have a message from Lady Arceus!"

"Coming!" A voice, Mew's, called back. The bird pokemon then spotted the pink cat with the huge blue eye's and long tail, except that her eye's were filled with annoyance and her pristine pink fur was wet. "What's so important then Abigail? And don't give me the 'Arceus's messages are always important' speech." She said harshly.

Abigail flinched. Usually the pink cat would be very nice and fun-loving, but she had just broken up with Victini and has been very hostile to everyone except Celebi, Jirachi and the lake trio. "Um...Arceus just said to deliver this." She got out the scrolled up paper and handed it to Mew.

Mew unrolled the paper and read it quickly. She sighed. "I'll come as long as I get to share a room with Celebi. If not I won't."

"Lady Arceus has already arranged rooms. You're with Jirachi. Sorry." Mew sighed in annoyance before replying.

"Fine. I trust Jirachi. I'll come." Abigail nodded and smiled sadly at her before taking off to deliver the news to Arceus. Mew then went back to the waterfall. _"Hopefully I won't have to see him. Or at least I won't have to talk to him."_

New moon Island

"So Arceus is holding a get together. She's nuts." Stated a 6 foot shadow with white 'hair' and a red jaw like piece round his mouth. He was a humanoid shape and his name was Darkrai. "She does know how messy Mew's and Victini's break-up was, doesn't she? I don't want to be caught in the middle of that."

The messenger pokemon, the same shape and appearance as the one that visited Mew, except he was male, shot back in fear. "Appearance isn't mandatory. You don't have to come." Darkrai sighed and put one of his clawed hands on the Pidgeot's wings.

"Hey I didn't mean to shout. I'll come, they'll need some help prying Mew off him if Victini does something stupid. Also it'll be fun seeing everyone again. I'll tell Cresselia if you like, you go back and get some rest." Darkrai said calmly to the pokemon.

The Pidgeot looked up and smiled widely. "Thanks Darkrai! You're the best!" He exclaimed happily before pulling out the last scroll in his bag and handing it to Darkrai. "By the way, Arceus has arranged for you and Cresselia to share a room so that you don't give anyone any nightmares by mistake."

"Tell her I said thank you then." Darkrai smiled then his legs sunk into his figure and started to hover over the small amount of water to Cresselia's, Fullmoon Island. The Pidgeot took to the sky to head to his home in the Hall of Origin.

Joy Tower

"A reunion huh?" Jirachi smiled to the Messenger Pidgeot and smiled. "Sure Malcolm. Tell Arceus I'll be there." Malcolm saluted.

"Sure thing Jirachi." Malcolm replied. Jirachi was a small, white pokemon with a golden, star-shaped head-dress and golden tassels from his legs. "Also, Arceus has arranged for you to share a room with Mew. She hopes that will be okay with you."

"Of course dude. Tell her I'll be happy to share." Jirachi replied smiling. But if you looked closely, you could see a hint of red on his cheeks. Malcolm didn't notice though. "I'll tell Celebi and the Lake Trio if you like." Malcolm nodded and handed him four scroll invitations.

"See ya. And thanks." Malcolm then took off to the Hall as Jirachi teleported to Ilex Forest, Celebi's home with lots of thoughts going on in his head. Most of which included a certain pink feline.

"_This is my chance. I can ask her out at the reunion." _He thought to himself happily before another thought ran through his mind. _"But she only just broke up with Victini a few days ago. Would I be taking advantage of her? Or would she even want to go out with me?"_

Suddenly he came out of teleport and a green, fairy-bug like pokemon whacked into him. He shook his head, dazed, and glanced up to see who he was looking for. Celebi.

"Sorry Jirachi." Celebi said quickly, jumping off of him.

"It's okay. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Jirachi asked curiously. Celebi frowned and started explaining.

"Well I was tending to my garden and Mew dropped by for a visit and offered to help. So we were just planting some orchids then Victini came in..." She was interrupted.

"Victini was here?" Celebi shook her head.

"Not was. IS. He came by to ask me out. The nerve of him! Then I said no and then he started to get a bit aggressive, like he always is when he's upset, and Mew stepped in and now they're fighting. Now usually I would help Mew, but he's a fire type. I don't go well with fire. So I'm running to get help." Celebi explained quickly. Jirachi's eyes started burning with fury.

"Where are they? I'll teach Victini to fight my girl!" He said with out thinking and Celebi started giggling like she was three.

"Mew and Jirachi. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She started singing. Jirachi started to blush really bad before snapping back.

"Do you want my help or not?" He shouted at her. Celebi flinched before nodding. Jirachi then motioned for her to lead the way. Celebi buzzed up her wings and zoomed off in a seemingly random direction. Jirachi followed closely behind.

They soon came to a clearing just as a flamethrower shot right over their heads. Celebi gasped at the sight. The flower garden that she and Mew had worked so hard on looked as if it was completely incinerated. She almost completely broke down and cried at the sight before composing herself and going to beat Victini to a pulp.

Jirachi was one step ahead though and saw Mew was on the ground with a huge burn on her stomach and Victini in the air about to hit her with Victory Star. His most powerful fire type move that only he can use. Thinking fast, Jirachi rushed forward as Victory Star was fired and pushed Mew out of the way to take the attack himself.

Mew saw the whole thing and was shocked that Jirachi would do that. He was a Steel type. He would take massive damage from that. The attack wouldn't have done much to her. "JIRACHI!"

"Idiot! Got in my way. I'll teach you!" He was about to fire Victory Star again but found that he couldn't. He looked to his left to see that Celebi had used Disable. "Fine Flamethrower!" He was about to hit Celebi until a blue and yellow pokemon came down and used Mirror Coat.

"UXIE!" Celebi shouted happily. Uxie turned and smirked.

"Not just me." Celebi was confused until she saw Victini get thrown back by two Psychic attacks as well as his own Flamethrower. She looked up and saw two pokemon that looked exactly like Uxie except one was dark blue and one was pink.

"Mespirit, Azelf!" Celebi called out happily. Azelf looked around and whistled.

"Wow! This place is a dump!" She was promptly hit round the head by Mespirit.

"Well if we managed to get here earlier we might have been able to save the garden. But SOMEBODY couldn't let Call of Duty wait for a couple of hours."

"YES!" They all heard a new voice say. They turned to see a human with a pokeball and Zigzagoon at his side. "I can't believe I only brought one pokeball but I caught Victini!" The other legends gasped. Soon the boy was gone.

"Man. I definatly didn't see that coming." Uxie stated before rushing to Jirachi. "Aww man this isn't good. He's burned bad." The others came over to Jirachi and Uxie, Celebi went over and helped Mew to walk over as well.

"Celebi. You do have Rawst Berries growing around here, don't you?" Mew asked horsely. She was hit by a lot of fire type moves. Celebi nodded and rushed to get them. Mew suddenly felt light headed and passed out.

"MEW!" The two girls, Mespirit and Azelf, Shouted. "What happened?" Azelf asked.

"She must have acquired a burn status. It's a condition that causes damage over a period of time." Uxie explained. Mespirit shot him an annoyed look.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She said. "Now help us."

"I'm helping Jirachi. I'm sure you two can handle Mew by yourselves." Uxie replied, pulling one of Jirachi's arms round his neck. Mespirit and Azelf did the same with Mew, with one on each side. Celebi then came back with the Rawst berries and some Sitris berries.

"Maybe we should take them to the Hall of Origins. They have a Medical wing there." Azelf suggested. Uxie nodded.

"Good idea. We can't heal them by ourselves." Azelf blushed a bit at the the praise. Something that Mespirit took immediate notice of and smiled, knowingly.

"Then let's go! They need medical attention!" Celebi said anxiously. The three nodded and they used Teleport to the Hall with one thought in mind.

"_Who's going to explain what happened?"_

Cerulean Cave

"Wow! He has a lot of traps in here." The messenger Pidgeot, Clive, said to himself diving forward to avoid an arrow that was fired through the wall. He finally saw the entrance to Mewtwo's lab and entered.

Mewtwo was looking at the substance in the two test tubes he had muttering to himself. "Right, if I combine this Hydrogen Peroxide with this Magnesium Sulphide. I need to do this careful..." Just then he heard a shout.

"MEWTWO!" Mewtwo dropped the tubes that he had and they smashed onto the floor and mixed together at an unstable rate and exploded. The Pidgeot covered his face with his wings and cringed when he saw Mewtwo stuck in the wall. "Um...Sorry."

Mewtwo got out and glared at him. "You're lucky you're one of Arceus's messenger Pidgeots, otherwise I would kill you right now for ruining my experiment!" He shouted at him. Clive cringed.

"Sorry. What are you working on anyway?" Mewtwo sighed.

"I'm creating a special liquid that will give anyone who drinks it have uncontrollable hiccups." He explained. Clive looked at him oddly.

"Why would you need something like that?"

"I wouldn't. It's for Mew." He looked uncomfortable for a bit. "She's like my sister. And I know she likes pranking. So I was just trying to cheer her up." Clive smiled.

"That's sweet." Mewtwo turned serious again.

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you. So why are you here anyway?" He questioned.

"Well Arceus is holding a Reunion. And she wants everyone to attend." Pidgeot answered. "It's not mandatory though. So it's your choice." Mewtwo was about to decline before the though of his 'sister' came into mind. He sighed.

"Okay. I'll be there. I'll just finish this thing." He said. Clive nodded.

"Thank you. Oh and Arceus said you'll be sharing a room with Deoxys. Is that okay with you." Mewtwo's eye twitched a little bit.

"She's quite annoying but I'll make my peace with it."

"Okay. And I heard from Manaphy that you beat Victini up yesterday. Is that true?" Mewtwo nodded.

"He was always a possessive boyfriend. He never let any other guys talk to her, not even Jirachi and he's part of her, well trio. So I was happy when she finally ditched him. But she told me that he kept harassing her. So I taught him a lesson." Mewtwo said, proud of himself.

"Right. I think Mew was told first. So she might already be there. I think everyone was told, so I'll head home now. See ya." With that Clive went down the hall he came through.

"Wait! Clive there's a..." He heard a lot of cluttering and snapping and swooshing before a loud 'I'm Okay'. "...Fire exit here." Mewtwo sighed and made haste with his experiment.

In the Hall of Origins

Arceus sighed as she looked at the four worried legendaries. She was worried sick, why?, two of her creations, Mew and Jirachi, were in serious medical need. They had been waiting ten HOURS waiting to hear if they're all right.

Now she knew that they WOULD pull through. They weren't hurt THAT badly. But they may be in the Medical Wing for a long time. And the Reunion was tomorrow. She didn't want Mew and Jirachi to miss out on the fun activities and seeing their friends again. So she knew that if they aren't up for tomorrow, then she'd have to reschedule.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the light that was on going out. Everyone turned to the doors to see Mew limping out slightly and Jirachi looking like he normally does, except that he had a bandage on his right hand. "There you go! All patched up!" Nurse Blissy said, cheerfully.

"Thanks Nurse Blissy!" Celebi shouted gratefully, hugging Mew extremely hard. Mew tried to wriggle her arms free but couldn't. Uxie laughed a little.

"Celebi you might want to loosen your grip. She might run out of oxygen." He said, suppressing a chuckle when Celebi pulled back blushing.

The other girls were surrounding Mew at this point and checking on her, while the guys checked on Jirachi.

"Do you think you two will be able to take part in the activities of this Reunion? If not I can get everyone to do something less, sporting." Mew and Jirachi replied.

"We'll manage." At the exact same time. Everyone found that odd.

"Okay. Well since you..." She was interrupted by two figures running down her hall way. One purple, one black.

"Is she okay?" Mewtwo yelled urgently, obviously referring to his 'sister'. Arceus pointed at her. She looked like okay aside from a few singes on her fur and her limp. "What happened?" He yelled urgently, hugging her. Darkrai smiled at the little sibling scene.

"Well..." Celebi started. "Mew came over to tell me about the reunion and offered to help me tend to my flower garden. I let her and then Victini..." At hearing the Victory pokemon's name, Mewtwo growled quietly. "...started hitting on me right in front of her."

"Naturally I thought he was a dick, so I declined rather harshly and then he started getting aggressive, so Mew Hydro Pumped him and I, well I'm not proud of it, but I ran. I, then, ran into Jirachi and he offered to help, quite quickly I might add..." Jirachi blushed a bit at this, un-noticed by anyone. "... And, well I don't know what happened for a bit. But Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf came and helped."

"Victini was about to roast Mew..." Uxie added. "...But Jirachi pushed her out of the way before it made contact which, of course, led to him getting scorched." Mew looked at Jirachi in shock. He really did that for her?

"...Then when Victini was knocked out. Mespirit hit Azelf on the head for putting her Call Of Dutty or whatever game ahead of us and when we weren't looking Victini was caught in a pokeball. The human ran off as we saw him. We don't know what he looks like." Celebi finished.

Arceus sighed. "Forget about him. I was going to exile him anyway. He was a nuisance. And the way he treated others was terrible. Everyone tried but he only listened to Mew and why? 'Cause she's hot.'" She imitated badly to show her distaste for him.

"Don't quit your day job Arcy!" Giritina shouted, coming back from the kitchen with some drinks and snacks. "Your impressions are terrible." Arceus smiled a bit.

"Better than your juggling." Giritina laughed a bit.

"Touché." He then handed everyone something. "Is everyone staying here for tonight? You might as well. I mean you're already here." They all looked at Arceus who smiled.

"Good idea Giri. The rooms are already made." She looked at the present legendaries.

"Alright. Mew you share with Jirachi. Celebi with Mespirit. Uxie with Azelf..." Azelf blushed at the thought of sharing a room with Uxie, but didn't complain. "...Mewtwo you would have shared with Deoxys but she isn't here so you get the room to yourself for tonight. And Darkrai..."

"I share with Cresselia. I already told her I was here and she will be here with her stuff in three, two, one..." Suddenly the door opened to reveal a blue, yellow and pink, metallic swan with two bags around her neck.

"Sorry I'm late. I just grabbed you some things cause you forgot to pack and you were in a hurry." Darkrai smiled and took the bags off of Cresselia.

"Thanks Cressi. That was nice of you." Cresselia shook her head.

"No need for thanks." Arceus coughed loudly.

"How you managed to time that Darkrai, I'll never know. Well Giritina is staying with me." The others rolled their eyes.

"We know Arceus, he's your mate, he stays here anyway." Giritina grinned.

"She knows. She's just trying to lighten up the mood a little. Cut her some slack." Arceus smiled at Giritina and rested her side against his.

"Okay everyone go and get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow." With that they all headed to their rooms and said goodnight. Before Jirachi could though, he was stopped by Mewtwo.

"Thank you for saving her." Jirachi smiled.

"Of course. I'd do anything for her." He said with out thinking again. _"Curse me and my inability to think before I speak." _

Mewtwo smiled and said something that calmed Jirachi way down.

"If anyone was going to be my sister's mate. I think you would be the best candidate." With that Mewtwo turned around and headed towards the room at the end.

Mew then hugged Jirachi from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me Jirachi." She said, smiling for the first time in ages. Jirachi smiled back.

"Of course. You're my best friend." Mew nodded.

"Forever."

* * *

><p>ML54: What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Think it needs improvement? Please Review!<p> 


	3. During the Night

ML54: Prepare for Uxie/Azelf fluff.

Uxie: Why?

ML54: Because it's in this chapter.

Uxie: *Facepalm* NO I mean why do you like this pairing so much? You said on your profile that you liked Mew/Celebi the most.

ML54: It'll be in there.

Azelf: This is a Mew/Jirachi fic! I'm confused. And he's a SHE in this one!

ML54: It'll come in time. Cyndaquil. Disclaimer.

Cyndaquil: How did I even get here?

Buizel: Through the back door. Wigglytuff blew it down.

Cyndaquil: Okay. MewLover54 doesn't own pokemon, xbox or Gears of War.

**During The Night**

Uxie was lying in the bed with his hands behind his head with many thoughts running in his mind. Such as what happened with Victini? Would that human use him for evil? Would Arceus be able to limit his strength if that happened? Why Azelf hadn't been annoyed with having to stay in the same room as him?

"_Speak of. Where is Azelf? I figured she'd want to get some sleep too. I mean the Reunion is tomorrow and she is very competitive." _With this thought in mind he got up and looked around the room for the first time and realised some thing bad.

There's only one bed!

"_What the HELL was Arceus thinking? We aren't mates!" _For some reason, when he thought this, he felt slightly down. _"What the? What was that? Maybe I'm just hungry." _With that he decided to get up to see if Arceus has any food.

On the way there, however, he found Azelf.

She was in the social area of the Hall. Where the Legends can interact with each other. There were several large sofas and chairs, a huge TV, a playpen for younger legends like Phione and Rotom to play in and some toys for the pokemon like them to play with.

Azelf was plugging a white thing into the TV and Uxie decided to see what she was up to. He just floated in. "Hey Azelf." He called. Azelf turned to him and then saw it was just the two of them. This caused her to blush a bit. "What are you doing up? You usually sleep like a Snorlax before these Reunions." He questioned her. She giggled a bit, which confused Uxie.

"_Usually when I say something like that, she just comes back with something witty. She never laughs at my jokes. Man! Girls are hard to figure out." _She soon recovered and just answered.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind, so I plan to drown them out with my Xbox." True to her word the device that she was plugging into the TV was an Xbox and next to it was a game called Gears of War. "I know the game's old." She answered, seeing his questioning look. "But I couldn't play it since things were going on." Uxie raised his eyebrow.

"Wasn't this the game I got you for your Birthday four years ago?" Azelf looked down. Uxie sighed. "It's fine. I only got it for you, cause the website said it was supposed to be quite violent and bloody, how you like them right?" Azelf nodded.

"Well, I told you why I'm up, Now why are you?"

"I just had way too much on my mind to sleep. Then I got a bit hungry. So I decided to see if there was anything in the kitchen." Azelf looked at him in an almost apologetic way.

"I already checked. But you're smart right, what can you make out of baking soda and beer?" She said jokingly. Uxie laughed a bit as well.

"A mess." Azelf laughed at this, Uxie chuckled as well. "Oh well, no food then. You'd think Arceus would buy food for the WEEK long event. We may be Legendaries but we still need to eat."

"I could get something from my cave if you want?" Uxie raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay Azelf, you don't need to trouble yourself." Azelf shook her head.

"It's no trouble at all! It's just a Teleport there than back hear. Stay here I won't be a second!"

"I don't know where you'd think I would go?" Half of his remark was missed by the Willpower being though as she already teleported to her home. Uxie sighed and just decided to occupy himself for a minute by finishing plugging the Xbox in. A couple of seconds later it was done since it was almost done anyway.

A couple of seconds after that, Azelf appeared again with bag of chips. She grinned at Uxie and thanked him before turning the device on and putting the game in. She chose her main Avatar, as Uxie could put together in the time he read the instructions. He got quite a bit from them.

"Your Avatar is called 'Willpower Rockzz!'." Uxie asked. Azelf turned and explained.

"An online tag, doesn't have to have proper grammar and spelling in it." Uxie nodded and turned towards the game again. He kind of had an idea of what to expect, as he had read the online review. He was interrupted from his thoughts when a small yellow device was held out in front of him.

"Want to play? I brought the extra controller." She tried to tempt him by waggling it in his face.

"Not really. You'll beat me." He admitted. Truthfully he had the knowledge to be good at these kind of games, as he did usually read the instructions first, but Willpower beats knowledge every time when it came to practical activities, such as sport and games.

"This game says we'll be on the same team during campaign play. Come on please." Then she pulled out every girl's hidden weapon...

...The puppy-dog face.

"_Ah man. Why did Celebi have to teach my counterparts how to do that?" _"Fine. But I get to ask you a question and give you some heavy news with guaranteed safety of my limbs."

"Is this news really so bad that I'd want to pull out your kidney?" Azelf asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Arceus I hope not! I happen to like my kidney. I actually use it quite a lot." That got another giggle from Azelf before he continued. "Well you weren't in our room but Arceus seemed to have made a mistake and rather than two small beds we got one big one." Uxie flew to the other side of the sofa they were on before she could grab him and started spilling useless dribble that some how came out as words.

"But don't worry! I'll sleep on the couch, or better yet the floor! It can't be that uncomfortable, I don't sleep anyway and..."

"Uxie!" Uxie froze, covering his face with his paws, ready to lose one of his kidneys, or a lung or maybe an arm. "It's okay. I don't mind sharing. I trust you not to try anything funny." Uxie glanced from behind his paws to see Azelf looking away, with a blush on her face.

"_I'm not really surprised at that. It is embarrassing." _

"Now for that question." Uxie looked at her, confused for a second.

"What que... Oh right. I was just wondering why this controller's yellow?"

"_Cause it reminds me of you." _She though to herself, dreamily before snapping out of it and answering. "Well mines dark blue and I also have a pink one at home for Mespirit. I know she doesn't like video games, but just in case I find a gory, romanticide one. And you do usually play with me so I got that one recently."

"Oh. That was very nice. Thank you Azelf." Uxie replied with a smile that made Azelf's heart skip a beat before she turned to the screen before he could see her blush.

"No problem. Now pick an Avatar." Uxie nodded and found an interesting one.

"'Knowledge Warrior'? Why do you have this one and the Avatar itself looks a bit like my human form." Azelf mentally cursed herself for deciding to bring this hard-drive with her. She couldn't tell him that she had feelings for him now! She had to make something very convincing up.

"I don't!" She mentally started to chainsaw her own arms off, what a STUPID thing to say, especially since the Avatar was right in front of him, in plain view.

"If you don't want to tell me. It's fine. But that outburst was a little stupid, no offence." Azelf sighed in relief.

She couldn't help herself and just hugged him. "Thanks Uxie! For respecting my privacy." Uxie, taken by complete surprise, just awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Um...You welcome?" He was confused. Okay he admitted it. Him, the being of KNOWLEDGE, was completely thrown off by his counterpart's behaviour. She was usually hostile and sarcastic in his presence, but for three MONTHS that had been different.

Mainly it was the fact that she was civil in his presence and wouldn't even mess around with other friends if he was in the room. Usually she'd be pranking with Celebi and Mew, but lately, there were no pranks he could witness from her.

And like earlier, she would blush around him a lot and would usually just laugh at his jokes, even if they were extremely lame. He had actually tested this theory by telling her the lamest to the most offensive to women jokes he could think of, so either he had a form of laughing gas coming out of him, which he knew there wasn't cause everyone else he told those jokes to either sighed or slapped him.

That brought him to another point. Whenever Victini threatened him, Azelf always seemed to be there to help him. It was strange as before Azelf wanted to hurt him just for pleasure before, now she feels the need to protect him when he was in trouble. There was something different with her.

Before he could question it further, the menu screen popped up. "Okay, time to kill...Whatever the Hell we face in this game!" Uxie chuckled a bit at her but was a bit excited by the somewhat new game, even though she had it for four years.

"Alright so, Y is the view point button, X is the pick up, B is the Melee button, A is the Sprint/Action button, RT to shoot, RB to reload and try and gain extra power to the bullets, LR to aim, LB to check Tac Com, Left analogue stick to move, right analogue stick to change camera view and arrow keys to change weapons. You get all of that?" Uxie said. Azelf nodded and pressed start to play the game.

As it turned out, the game was quite easy when two people were playing. Cause when Azelf's character, Marcus, got knocked down, which happened a lot since she was the reckless type, Uxie's character, Dom, would go over and revive her. _"You don't get that in Call Of Duty." _She thought to herself as she used the Bolter to blow the head off one of the enemies.

"Thanks, now I can go around." and so Uxie did and just used a Lancer and chainsawed them all to pieces.

"Wow. You're good at this." Azelf complimented as she brought her character to Uxie's.

"Thanks. But if you didn't kill that particular enemy, I would have been knocked down along the way, and I would have been killed." Uxie said smiling. "We make a good team." He commented. Azelf blushed a bit.

"Yeah."

They both played until three o clock in the morning when they both fell asleep after they finished killing the main boss and completed the game.

Uxie just fell asleep while sitting up in the chair, with the controller in his hand. He is used to sleeping like this since, he usually fall's asleep in this fashion. Except, he's usually in an armchair, and he usually has a book in his hands...

...And Azelf isn't usually asleep on his shoulder.

Azelf slumped down to her right and her head had landed, uncomfortably, on his shoulder. She then adjusted herself to be more comfortable by nuzzling herself into his neck and putting an arm around his neck, Uxie doing the same with his arm.

They then fell asleep, both with large smiles.

* * *

><p>ML54: FLUFFY CHAPTER!<p>

Celebi: MEW! DID YOU GIVE HIM SUGAR!

Mew: *kicks Pikachu's sugar under a sofa* No.

Celebi: *Smiles* Okay then.

ML54: REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW SOME MORE!


	4. The Next Morning

ML54: Chapter three up.

Mewtwo: Shh! It's eight thirty pm!

ML54: So?

Mewtwo: I was alsleep!

ML54: O_O Really? Sorry. Can you do the disclaimer.

Mewtwo: *glares* The Loudmouth doesn't own Pokemon.

**The Next Morning**

"Hello! Anyone awake!" A red and green, humaniod-DNA looking pokemon called into the large open doorways of the Hall of Origins. She got no answer but she was sure she could hear a very eerie music, so she decided to investigate.

This pokemon was called Deoxys, the DNA pokemon, she was originally from space but found this planet very welcoming to her and found herself staying here as a legendary pokemon. Her 'ears', had lead her to the entrance to the living area where she found Mespirit just floating there, staring.

"Um...Mespirit?" Deoxys called, suddenly Mespirit shot at her and covered her mouth with a light blue paw.

"Shhh!...You'll wake them." Deoxys pushed her paw out of the way and whispered.

"One. If you wanted me to keep the volume down, you should have just said so and two. Who is 'Them'?" She questioned. Mespirit covered her own mouth to stop herself from giggling and pointed to the room. Deoxys got the hint and peeked in. What she saw was what she considered one of the cutest sites in the world.

Uxie and Azelf were asleep while holding each other. **(Uxie shifted position during the night. It does happen!) **Both with very content smiles on their faces. Deoxys had to suppress the urge to Aww at the sight. But she did get a camera out of the pack she brought for the reunion.

"What are you doing?" Mespirit asked, when she caught sight of the camera though, she grinned. "Can I have a copy of the picture when you finished?" She saw this as an opportunity for some serious blackmail.

"Sure. You've seen it anyway. But for the blackmail to work we'll have to make sure no-one else sees this so we'll wake them up afterwards. Okay." Mespirit looked at them. It seemed a shame to break up such a cute sight, but agreed. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity after all.

Once the picture was taken, Mespirit shook Azelf awake. Soon Azelf's eyes opened, but they immediately closed again. "No! Mom, I don't want to go to school!" She whined, snuggling more into Uxie. Mespirit chuckled at the irony that they had never had to go to school. Then she thought of something that could confirm her theory on Azelf's feelings for Uxie.

"But Uxie waiting for you, he's ready for your date."

"HE IS!" Azelf said excited jumping up. Mespirit giggled hysterically, leaving Azelf to blush in embarrassment. "MESPIRIT! DON'T JOKE AROUND WITH THINGS LIKE THIS!" She said. If looks could kill, Mespirit's head would have exploded by now.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to know."

"Know what?"

"That you're in love with Uxie." Deoxys answered for her. "I mean, it would be the only way that you two would snuggle up together while sleeping." Azelf's eyes widened.

"We did?" She then turned to see Uxie, looking confused in his sleep and reaching for something that wasn't there. She guessed that was her.

"Wow! I knew he was a deep sleeper, but this is ridiculous!" Mespirit said, hysterically. Azelf glared at her.

"Hey! Don't make fun of him!" Azelf shouted at her. Mespirit looked surprised before calming down.

"Sorry. Well let's get him up." Mespirit said before going to slap him. When she was about to hit him, Azelf caught her.

"No!" Azelf said sternly. "No reason to make it painful!" She then turned to Uxie. She knew something about Uxie that nobody else did...

...He was ticklish.

So she started to tickle the underside of his neck really lightly and he just burst out laughing. "H-h-hey s-s-stop-p I'm-m, hahaha I'm-m awake-ke A-Azelf! I'm Awake!" He shouted trying to stop her. She stopped by herself and Uxie was left, flinching his head to the left for a few seconds, giggling.

"I told you to splash me with water if I didn't wake up Azelf. It's more pleasant and it technically classes as a shower." He said, smiling. While Deoxys and Mespirit looked a bit disgusted, Azelf giggled a bit.

"Oh well, you'll have to take a normal one then." Azelf replied. Uxie smiled.

"Okay. I'll be about five minutes. So If you need to go, use Mespirit's bathroom okay?" Azelf nodded, which also seemed weird to Uxie as she didn't usually follow his advice. He pondered all these thoughts going through his head as he left for the room he was sharing with Azelf.

"So Azelf come with me!" Mespirit said, dragging Azelf to her's and Celebi's room.

"But I don't have to go!" Azelf then felt a slight tingling in her lower areas. "Oh wait, yes I do."

When they got in Mespirit's room, Celebi was drying off and Azelf rushed into the bathroom. Celebi raised an eyebrow at Mespirit. "What's up? Why is Azelf here? Not that she isn't allowed or anything." Mespirit smirked and said in a sing-song voice.

"Azelf loves Uxie!" Celebi's eyes widened.

"Really!" Just then they heard a flush and Azelf floated out and sat on Mespirit's bed.

"Thanks. So why am I here?" Celebi then started asking questions that didn't really make sense to Azelf.

"When? Where? How?" She said, Mespirit shook her head.

"One question at a time. Now Azelf I'm just curious, When did you go from hating to loving our counterpart?" Azelf then blushed.

"Oh, well it was about three months ago..." Celebi interrupted.

"When you were attacked by that human?" Celebi questioned. Azelf nodded.

"Yeah, He had sent out some of the World's strongest pokemon for me to fight. At the same time!" Azelf exclaimed. "I had to fight a Charizard, Dragonite, Sceptile, Garchomp, Skarmory and a Lucario." Azelf sighed. "I was knock out after the last one. That blasted Lucario!"

"Wait! You were knocked out?" Mespirit interrupted. "You're the last pokemon I would expect to be knocked out!"

"Even Arceus?" Celebi questioned.

"Oh! Well, the last small pokemon I would expect to get knocked out." Mespirit corrected.

"Okay, well after the trainer threw a pokeball at me, Uxie came. He used psychic on the pokeball and teleported me out of my cave and into his."

"How do you know that? You were knocked out." Celebi pointed out.

"I was, but I wasn't asleep. When I get knocked out in a battle, I can still see what's going on. Anyway, that's when I started to feel differently about him. At first, I just thought it was gratefulness for saving me." Azelf finished.

"Okay I guess that explains everything except one thing. Is this just a crush, or do you actually love him?" Celebi asked. Azelf already knew the answer.

"Love. At first I thought it was a crush, but I read one of Uxie's...urg...Romance books." Azelf looked like she wanted to spit the word out of her vocabulary. Mespirit was confused though.

"Uxie has romance books?" She asked, Azelf nodded.

"Yeah, but he doesn't read them. He just thinks they look good on his shelves, which is true by the way." Azelf explained. They nodded. "Well, I'm off to find something to eat. I'm starving!" With that Azelf floated out of the room.

With Mew and Jirachi

Jirachi yawned and stretched his arms out as he woke up. He turned to the left and saw Mew still asleep in her own bed, he smiled and got up to go to the bathroom. He stopped, however, when he heard a mumble from the pink legendary. "Candy..." She smiled and snuggled into her pillow more.

Jirachi chuckled lightly and continued on his way until he heard her say something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Your turn Jirachi..." She was dreaming about him! Well granted she said candy first, he was still in there, but what were they doing. "Go trap, now Laquari is destroy..." Oh they were duelling. Well she is way better than he was.

He instinctively got his deck from the drawers and got out his ace card. It was a bird like monster with green wings and a red, feathered head-dress. It also had dark green armour.

"_Gladiator Beast Gyzarus..."_ He knows that most of the legendaries thought that Heraklinos was his best card, but he preferred Gyzarus since his effect is always helpful in tight spots.

He decided to stop listening to the dream and go do his business. He did need a shower as he was starting to really get an unpleasant smell stuck to him. As soon as he was gone Mew smiled in her sleep widely.

"I love you too Jirachi..." She whispered.

At the door to the entrance of the Hall of Origin

"Yo'. Anyone here?" A pink and purple, bipedal dragon with red eyes said loudly.

"Palkia! For the last time! Stop trying to sound like some washed up rap star! It's irritating!" A large, Blue, Steel armoured, quadrupedal dragon scolded. The pink pokemon, Palkia, shuddered.

"I can't stop Baby! I went an' watched too many rap vids'. Ya' dig." The blue pokemon, Dialga, sighed heavily. Just then Giritina came up to them.

"Hey you guys, everyone else are in the living area."

"Oh Arceus. Someone ELSE to talk to!" Dialga then shot like a bullet down the hallways leaving Giritina confused and Palkia to sigh, depressed.

"Man! She went an' ditched me for ANYBODY else. There ain't nuting wrong wit the way I is talking!" Giritina looked at him oddly.

"You're not in a street gang Palkia, quit talking like you are or people are going to take to avoiding you." Giritina said. Palkia struggled.

"I can't! It's all like stuck in my brain box, shadow man!" Giritina raised an equivalent to an eyebrow.

"Shadow man? You're giving out nick...Whatever. Just don't give one to ANY of the girls. They'll kick your ass." Palkia nodded. "Good." With that Giritina motioned for Palkia to follow him.

"So waz up?" Palkia said, trying to get a conversation going.

"The sky. Why? Can't you look up. Well right now the ceiling is what's up." Palkia shook his head.

"Naw! I mean, How's life?"

"Oh. You mean what I've been up to." Palkia nodded. "Well why didn't you just say so?"

"Cause I can't! Like I told Dia, I went an' watched too many rap vids'." Giritina nodded slowly.

"Oookay. Well I asked Arceus out and I live here now. Above all that nothing much, You know how it is with me, Real world this, Distortion world that. I find it all a bit confusing, so I don't really think about it. So what about you? Other than the rap thing." Giritina asked. Palkia put a fist to his chin.

"I got a new Goldeen. But then it wen' an' dropped." Palkia replied. "Me an' Dia had a funeral. I can't believe tha' my bitch died." Giritina raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what a bitch is?"

"The name of me' Goldeen."

"Okay. It has another meaning, so don't go throwing that word around, especially around the girls. They'll probably kick your ass as well." Giritina then stopped. "What did you put on... Bitch's... Gravestone?" He said hesitantly.

At the Pokemon Cemetery

"I can't believe someone would put this on a gravestone!" Officer Jenny said, furiously, as she read it out again. "Here lies my Bitch. She wasn't much but she got the job done."

Back at the Hall

"She did cure a lot of dull days at my pad." Palkia smiled. Giritina stood there, mouth a gape.

"You do know that could be abbreviated another way right? Please tell me you're just joking!" Palkia shook his head.

"Wha' other way could anyone see tha'?" Giritina face palmed and glared at Palkia.

"IT!" He started menacingly. "Could be interpreted as a human getting into a lot of trouble since it sounds like that human was abusing the poor thing!" Giritina then froze. "You didn't..." Palkia then shook his head.

"Naw! I would not do anything like tha'. She was WAY to small!" Giritina flinched at the way he worded it but got over it.

"Listen! I think it would be in everyone's best interest, especially YOURS, not to mention this story to anyone else. Clear." Palkia nodded. "Good." As soon as that was said, they arrived at the living area.

"Alright Arcy, Dialga and Palkia are here!" He called, Arceus nodded.

"I already knew Dialga was here. Good to see you again Palkia." Palkia faced here and smiled.

"What's up?"

"The ceiling." Arceus answered confused. Giritina interrupted.

"He means what have you been up to. He appeared to have acquired this...Interesting language watching too many rap videos." Arceus nodded and faced Palkia.

"I suppose Giritina already told you he and I are mates and we're living together. But other than that, not much. A few disasters here, a prayer there. Same old, same old."

"Cool. Is Groudon here yet?" Arceus nodded her head over to the end of the room where Groudon, the big red lizard-dragon, was conversing with his water counterpart. The blue, whale Kyogre. Palkia nodded and headed over to the two of them.

"So who are we waiting on?" Giritina asked. Arceus made a list appear out of no-where and checked.

"It appears everyone except Suicune and Raikou are here." Arceus cross-referenced this with everyone in the living area. All thirty-two on the list were accounted for, which was odd since Entei was here.

"So 'tei." A female, fire-winged phoenix called Moltres said. The brown furred pokemon,Entei, turned to look at her. "Where are Suicune and Raikou?" He looked down.

"I don't know." He sighed defeatedly with a tear in his eye. "I hardly ever see them any more, since they became mates last year."

"I still can't believe it took a prank mistletoe from Mew to get them to get together." Entei nodded.

"Yeah I know. And I'm happy for them. But I don't have many friends and now that they have each other, I feel. Obsolete." Moltres looked at Entei seriously.

"Okay. If you feel that way, you should tell them! Don't bottle it up! And as for having no friends. That's just stupid I mean. I'm your friend. As are Heatran, Jirachi and Palkia! And just about everyone here! So don't go around thinking you're alone okay." Entei stumbled back a bit.

"Alright, alright." Moltres smiled to herself and flew over to her counterparts. Entei then looked over to see Heatran all by herself, as she is too shy to actually speak to anyone, and he decided to strike a conversation with her.

"Hey Heatran." Entei said to her, Heatran turned to him and stuttered for a response, blushing heavily from embarrassment.

"H-h-hey En-entei. H-how are y-you d-doing?" Entei smiled.

"I'm doing fine. Nothing new. Well except a bit of running, found a trainer. Messed with him for a bit. What about you? What have you been up to?" He knew Heatran was generally the quiet one. She wouldn't really speak to anyone unless it was necessary.

"Y-you know I-I d-don't g-get out m-much." Entei smiled.

"Well, we do have human forms. How about we go somewhere after the Reunion? We're friends after all." Heatran looked unsure, but she did want to know what it would be like to hang out with some one, outside of Arceus's rules. She smiled.

"Sounds l-like f-fun. W-will your counterparts b-be a-accompanying u-us?" She asked. Entei looked down.

"Probably not. So I'll stop by next Tuesday. That good with you?" She nodded. "Great. I'll see you at Stark Mountain then." Soon he saw his counterparts entering the room looking very, VERY happy.

"Wow. They look happy." Ho-oh said to his counterpart, Lugia. Lugia, the white and indigo bellied dragon-bird like pokemon nodded.

"Do you know why? I haven't seen them this happy since they got together." Ho-oh shook his head.

"No. Which is kind of annoying since they are two thirds of my trio." Lugia sympathised the Rainbow pokemon. He hasn't heard any news from them since last year, when they got together.

"Hey Arceus." Raikou whispered to her. Arceus turned to the yellow and purple streaked, sabre tooth tiger look-a-like pokemon and the blue and purple, wolf like pokemon, Suicune. Who was looking very giddy and tired.

"Is something the matter Raikou?" Raikou nodded and replied, still whispering.

"Yeah. It's important that you, Ho-oh and Entei hear this first though." She nodded.

"Okay. Go to the room you two will be sharing. I'll get them and meet you there." They thanked her and went to the room.

"Alright! Ho-oh! Entei! Come over here for a second." Entei was straight over there, much to Heatran's dismay and Ho-oh went over to her at a normal pace. She then turned to a whisper. "Apparently Raikou and Suicune have some news that we need to hear first. So let's go."

She then led the two out and called Giritina over, to which he came quickly. "Could you get some refreshments from the store. I forgot and the Legendaries WILL get hungry later. Bring anyone else you want. But no more than three and stay in your human forms." With that she left and Giritina turned around.

"Alright guys. Do any of you mind coming with me to the store? We need food." Uxie raised his arm.

"I'll come." Azelf's arm then went straight in the air.

"I'll come too!" She said a little bit TOO quickly. Everyone else gave confused glances at Azelf but didn't question it further.

"I'll come as well." Darkrai offered. Giritina nodded.

"Okay! We'll be gone about...an hour so keep your stomachs under control okay."

"Unless any of you know how to make anything with baking soda and beer! Cause I certainly don't." A lot of the legendaries laughed at his remark as the four legendaries left to go to the store.

With Raikou and Suicune

"_Oooh~~ _I don't feel too good." Suicune said gruffly. Raikou looked at her sympathetically.

"There's a bathroom over there. You need help keeping your cape out of the way?" Suicune nodded and dashed in there while Raikou was holding the turf of purple fur, or 'cape', as they called it when they were younger and they just stuck with it.

Arceus entered the room with Ho-oh and Entei. Then they heard a 'Urrrrrl!'. "Aww man! I didn't need to hear that!" Ho-oh exclaimed. Entei said nothing as he tried to drown out the noise.

It soon stopped, however, and Raikou left first and got a towel out of the drawer and passed it to Suicune who used it to wipe her mouth. "Thanks 'kou." She smiled and turned to see the three disturbed faces of H-oh, Entei and Arceus. She smiled brightly. "HI GUYS!" She shouted, jumping up and down.

"What's up with you, Suicune? You're not usually this...giddy." Ho-oh questioned. Suicune then got tired and promptly fell on the bed.

"I'm hungry." She whined. Raikou chuckled and lied down next her carefully.

"What do you want, Sui'?" She had a look of pondering on her face before deciding.

"I want Rarecandy Bars!" She said happily. The other three sweat-dropped. Raikou was digging through a very big bag full of...food?

"Found them." Raikou gave them her. SIX.

"Um...So what's the news? Did Suicune lose her mind or something?" Entei asked, they then heard a sniffle.

"That's mean! Why are you being mean?" She shouted at Entei, forcing him into a corner.

"Sui'. He didn't mean it." Raikou said, rushing over to her and rubbing the underside of her chin with the top of his head. "Don't strain yourself. Okay."

"He's still a meany-head." Suicune huffed before going to her Rarecandy Bars.

"Can we all just hear the news before we lose our minds as well?" Arceus declared. Raikou looked at Suicune and she smiled very brightly, despite being sad no more than five seconds ago.

"We're having a baby!" She shouted very loudly. Raikou smiled and nuzzled her again. The other three, however, were surprised to no-end.

"Well. This explains the abnormal behaviour. It makes sense if she's pregnant." Entei said and smiled. "That's great you guys. I'm happy for you." The other two got out of their trance and congratulated them as well.

"Also, Arceus." Arceus looked at Raikou. "Well I was hoping that Suicune would be able to sit out of the activities that include a large amount of physical energy. I don't think it would be good for the child." Arceus smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You can both sit out of the strenuous activities. Now you should tell everyone else." Entei then went up to them with worry in his eyes.

"Are you guys going to be able to support the baby. I mean it costs a lot of money." Suicune smiled proudly.

"In his human form Raikou here is a very successful comedian." The others looked at him.

"I would have figured that you would be some sort of athlete. I wasn't expecting Comedian." Raikou smiled.

"Okay. Well you should..." Then she saw that in the midst of everything, Suicune had fallen asleep. "Get some rest for a couple of hours and then tell everyone else." So Arceus, Entei and Ho-oh walked out quietly and left the parents-to-be to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mew: OH MY ARCEUS! A BABY!<p>

Mewtwo: Nice one, Mew.

Mew: Suicunes Pregnant!

Suicune: O_o I am!

ML54: While I calm down the idiots, reiview. Please.


	5. Strange Greeting

ML54: The next chapter is HERE!

Uxie: I feel a sense of forboding in this chapter.

ML54: I don't even know what forboding means.

Mew: Aren't you just writing what we're saying?

ML54: I'm not skitsofrenic! No offense if you are skitsofrenic. Any way, I know some of you might be a bit confused on how Mew/Celebi is going to be in here. Well it's explained in this chapter.

Jirachi: Hallelua!

ML54: Celebi! Disclaimer!

Celebi: MewLover54 doesn't own Pokemon or Yugioh.

**Strange Greeting**

At the store where Giritina, Darkrai, Uxie and Azelf went to get food and such, Uxie spotted the trainer that captured Victini. As it turns out, the trainer was a very kind soul that treated Victini very well, as far as Uxie could tell from his actions.

"Well. At least he's not suffering..." Uxie then looked round to find that he was alone. He sighed and continued forward, as that was the direction they were heading in before hand.

As he was walking he was thinking about Azelf's strange behaviour towards him recently. _"It's just not like her to be nice to me, hell, civilized would have killed her. But now she blushes. She does stuff for me. Maybe she just wants to make up for..." _He was interrupted from his thoughts when he crashed into someone.

"Sorry..." The man placed a finger to Uxie's lips to silence him and handed him a pile of cards.

"Uxie. Take these. You'll need them to save the ones you love." Uxie was shocked.

"Hey. How did you know I'm Uxie?" Uxie whispered, demandingly. The man gave him the deck and ran. "Hey!" Uxie yelled, chasing after him.

He then crashed into a familiar, blue haired human, both fell to the floor. Uxie turned them round so he could take the impact of the fall though. "Uxie!"

"Ow..." Uxie said in reply. He then looked and saw that Azelf was on top of him in a very compromising position. They both blushed heavily and blushed further when they made eye contact.

"You okay Uxie?" Azelf asked nervously, getting off of him. She then helped Uxie up.

"Yeah. I'm good." He replied, just as nervous. Then he remembered why he was running. "Hey did you see a guy run past earlier?" Azelf tilted her head to the left.

"No. Why?" Uxie took his first, good look at the cards in his hand to see the first card was a monster called Infernity Archfiend. "Cool! Where did you get those?" Azelf asked, looking at the ugly fiend monster.

"Well. The guy I mentioned just gave them to me. I don't know why." Uxie replied.

"HEY GUYS! LET'S GO!" They heard Giritina shout to them. The two looked at each other again. Azelf blushed and went towards the exit. Uxie looked back and saw many humans doing their own thing. But no sign of the mysterious man. He then headed towards the exit as well.

Back at the Hall

"Now finish this Heraklinos!" The mixed armour tiger obeyed and swung his sword at the unfortunate humanoid-bird monster carrying the large spear. Destroying it.

**(Jirachi lp.2300 hand:2)WIN**

**(Rotom lp.0 hand:3)LOSE**

The images of the monsters that were in the previous game faded as Jirachi made his way over to Rotom, the orange bulb like pokemon with two plasma like arms, and held out his paw. "Good game." Rotom smiled.

"You bet it was!" Rotom exclaimed, shaking paws. He then made his way over to Phione. Jirachi smiled and went over to Mew, Celebi and Mespirit.

"You were great Jirachi!" Mew exclaimed.

"Yeah! Way to go!" Celebi added. Jirachi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks girls." He said. He then looked to see Mespirit staring at Manaphy. Mew and Celebi noticed, then started giggling.

"I didn't know you liked Manaphy, Mespirit." Celebi said, bluntly. Mespirit then looked back and blushed.

"I don't!"

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" Jirachi inquired. Mespirit blushed further and continued to argue.

"I'm not. You're just embarrassing me." Just then Azelf and Uxie floated next to them.

"About what, Mespirit? Your crush on Manaphy?" Uxie asked.

"Exactly!" Then Mespirit saw the error of her words, but was too late as the other five were laughing. She was blushing extremely hard now.

"Manaphy and Mespirit sitting in a tree." Mew started singing before Mespirit slapped a paw over her mouth.

"Shhh... I don't mind you knowing! But don't go around, singing it!" She hissed. Mew nodded and licked her paw. She withdrew it instantly. "EWW...Gross Mew!"

"HEY! ANYONE WANT TO DUEL?" Shouted a large, green, snake-like dragon known as Rayquaza. Uxie looked at his new cards and shrugged.

"Sure! I'll give you a game!" Jirachi handed Uxie a device that took a boomerang shape attached to a round bit that attaches to the arm.

"Here. Use my disk." Uxie nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." Uxie put the disk on and walked on stage.

"Uxie? I thought you didn't have a deck." Rayquaza inquired. Uxie shrugged.

"I got one. This will be my first time playing, but I know the rules. So I'll do my best!" At this point both of them activated their duel-disks.

"Duel!" Uxie drew his sixth card, indicating that he'll be making the first move.

**(Rayquaza lp.4000 hand:5)**

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:6)**

"I'll start with man's best friend, Infernity Beast!" A devilish dog with piercing yellow eyes, black-brown hide and an ugly mask appeared and howled a blood curdling howl. **(lv.3 atk:1600 def:1200)**

"Wow! That's one ugly monster." Rayquaza commented. The beast then growled at the giant lizard.

"I'll end with two cards face-down." Two huge, brown cards appeared behind the dog.

"My move then." By the time Rayquaza drew, a large crowd gathered. Phione actually hid behind Rotom in fear of Infernity Beast.

**(Rayquaza lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:3)**

"I'll now activate my face-down! Go Full Salvo!" A missile launcher then replaced one of the face-downs. "Now I can send my whole hand to the graveyard and deal you damage equal to the number of cards I sent to the graveyard multiplied by two hundred!"

Uxie placed the cards in the graveyard. Rayquaza got a look at the three cards and wanted to puke. Those monsters were just as ugly as that dog. He had little time to go over that however as he was hit by three missiles.

**(Rayquaza lp.3400 hand:6)**

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:0)**

"That's odd." Raikou stated. Entei looked at him oddly.

"What's odd?"

"Why did he play that trap?" Azelf looked round and answered.

"Simple. He got first blood in the duel."

"I now activate Forced Requisition!" A trap then popped up and stayed there. It appeared to be a human guard taking a treasure box off of a human women. "Now whenever I discard cards from my hand to the graveyard. You have to get rid of the same amount of cards that I did!"

Suddenly a ghostly hand came out of Rayquaza's graveyard and took three of his cards and dragged them into the graveyard. Rayquaza looked at him oddly.

"There's no way that I'm buying that you did all of that just for me to discard some cards and lose some points. But I'll play my Rancer Dragonute in attack mode!" A green dragon holding a huge, one-sided axe appeared. **(lv.4 atk:1500 def:1800) **"Now I'll activate Shield and Sword! This spell flips around the attack and defence points of all monsters on the field." **(lv.4 atk:1500-1800 def:1800-1500) (lv.3 atk:1600-1200 def:1200-1600)**

"Rancer! Teach that dog how to play dead!" Dragonute charged and held his sword up then brought his weapon down, slicing the poor monster in two.

**(Rayquaza lp.3400 hand:1)**

**(Uxie lp.3400 hand:0)**

"I'll end. Now talk. Why would you just ditch your whole hand like that? It doesn't make sense."**(lv.4 atk:1800-1500 def:1500-1800)** The other legendaries seemed to agree with him except for a few.

"What's wrong with him losing his hand?" Azelf asked. Jirachi explained.

"Well in a duel, a player sometimes has to pull a turn-a-round and the only thing worse than a bad hand is no hand." Mew then interjected.

"But it isn't against the rules to have no cards in your hand. It just isn't heard of. Nobody has ever taken that big a risk." Mespirit and Azelf chuckled a bit.

"Uxie's always had a bit of a gambling problem. We're just relieved that he's extremely good at cards. Otherwise he'd be broke."

"My turn!" Uxie said, ignoring Rayquaza's question.

**(Rayquaza lp.3400 hand:1)**

**(Uxie lp.3400 hand:1)**

Uxie looked at his new card and smirked. "I activate the spell card ZERO MAX!" A void suddenly ripped through the fabric of time next to Uxie. "Now if I don't have any cards in my hand. I can summon any Infernity monster I want from the grave and then all monsters on the field with lower attack points are destroyed."

A huge, bulking daemon with silver, breast-plate armour tore his way through the void as the void absorbed the unfortunate green dragon. "Meet one of my deck's heavy hitters. Infernity Destroyer!" **(lv.6 atk:2300 def:1400)** "I'll end!" That statement shocked everyone there.

"Why didn't he attack?" Mew asked Mewtwo. Since, other than Uxie, he was the smartest pokemon she knows. Mewtwo shrugged.

"It's because I can't attack the turn I use ZERO MAX." Uxie explained. "I mean a card like that had to have some sort of draw back." Rayquaza nodded and drew.

**(Rayquaza lp.3400 hand:2)**

**(Uxie lp.3400 hand:0)**

"I summon Vice Dragon!" A purple, rough-skinned dragon appeared on the field in front of Rayquaza. **(lv.5 atk:2000-1000 def:2400-1200) **"You see I can special summon him when I have no monsters, while you do. Now I summon my Strong Wind Dragon by tributing my Vice Dragon." Vice dragon then disappeared and and was replaced by a huge, green, hunch-backed dragon. **(lv.6 atk:2400-3400 def:1000) **

"You may be wondering about the points. Well he gains attack points equal to half of Vice Dragon's attack points. Now attack and destroy that daemon!" Strong Wind drew his head back and fired a huge gust of wind at Infernity Destroyer, who was easily overwhelmed.

**(Rayquaza lp.3400 hand:0)**

**(Uxie lp.2300 hand:0)**

"Your move Uxie." Rayquaza called, satisfied with his move. Uxie drew.

"Go Uxie!" Azelf cheered, oblivious to the weird stares she's now getting. Uxie blushed, but smiled.

**(Rayquaza lp.3400 hand:0)**

**(Uxie lp.2300 hand:1)**

"Well looky here. I got the Infernity Archfiend. And when I draw him with no other cards in my hand, I can special summon him." Suddenly a witch doctor looking monster with purple robes and four eyes as well as orange hair. **(lv.4 atk:1800 def:1200)**

"And since he was special summoned with no cards in my hand! I can add another Infernity card to my hand as well. And I'll choose Infernity Launcher! And now I'll activate it!" A continuous spell card with a picture of Infernity Archfiend and another, cowboy looking fiend being shot out of a cannon sort of thing.

"Now I can send this card to the grave and get back two Infernity monsters! I'll choose Infernity Destroyer!" The familiar and now pissed looking fiend returned. **(lv.6 atk:2300 def:1400) **"And my Infernity Beetle!" A darkened looking beetle with two huge eyes appeared. **(lv.2 atk:1200 def:0)**

"Now I'll use my Beetle's effect! Now I can tribute him and summon two more Beetles in his place from my deck!" The bug dissolved and split into two shadows. Those shadows then rose and became two more Beetles. **2x(lv.2 atk:1200 def:0)**

"Now I'll use the effect of the Infernity Dark Angel in my Graveyard! Now by removing him from the game if I have no cards in my hand I can take an Infernity spell card in my deck and add it to my hand." A shrouded monster reached into Uxie's deck and handed a card to him.

"Now I activate Infernity Flash! Now, while I have no cards in my hand, I can deal you five hundred points of damage for every Infernity monster on my field with attack points higher than eight-hundred!" Rayquaza drew back as he was hit with four lightning bolts.

**(Rayquaza lp.1400 hand:0)**

**(Uxie lp.2300 hand:0)**

"Of course I can't attack now, but I can still tune my level two beetle with my level six Destroyer!" Beetle flew up and it's hide split open and two green rings that Destroyer jumped through.

"_Spirals of the Distortion World sends their strongest weapon into battle! This is the power of the dead! Infernity Doom Dragon!"_ Out of the rings came a huge, black dragon with pincers for claws and four eyes. It also had a strange yellow headdress. It then let out a huge roar. **(lv.8 atk:3000 def:2000) **

"Okay. That's one ugly monster!" Rayquaza stated. He then smelled and gagged. "And it's breath stinks."

"Really. I don't smell anything." Uxie said, confused. He then shrugged. "Oh well. Time to finish this." Rayquaza snorted.

"And how are you going to do that? My monster's stronger." Rayquaza pointed out.

"If I have no cards in my hand and by skipping out my dragon's attack I can take out your monster as well as your life points. Equal to half of your dragon's points to be precise." Rayquaza's eyes widened as Doom Dragon began to inhale. "Go deadly Infernity Breath...Oh that's the smell you were talking about. I just thought I forgot to shower again." The Dragon then released a noxious gas, vaporising the unfortunate Strong Wind Dragon. Rayquaza then gagged as the rest of his life points depleted.

**(Rayquaza lp.0 hand:0)LOSE**

**(Uxie lp.2300 hand:0)WIN**

Uxie deactivated his disk and floated over to Rayquaza. Rayquaza looked up to see Uxie extend his arm towards him. "Good game." Rayquaza took his hand and shook it.

"Yes. And for a first time duellist, you are very good." Rayquaza commented before flying over to his counterparts to strike a conversation with them. Uxie floated over to his counterparts, Mew, Jirachi and Celebi.

"That was awesome Uxie!" Azelf commented first. Mew nodded.

"Yeah! I guess being super smart helped with that, huh?" She then asked. Uxie just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Actually, it just came naturally..." He was interrupted when Arceus announced something.

"Everybody! We are all going to the amusement park today! So get into your human forms!" As Arceus said this all thirty-six Legendaries glowed their respective colours and then became humans.

"Also! Suicune and Raikou have something to announce!" The crowd of Legends then turned towards the two in question.

Suicune was a bit shy and hid behind Raikou on the off chance that they would all attack them. Raikou then took the initiative and declared loudly and proudly. "Suicune and I are having a baby!"

The whole crowd of Legendaries gasped in surprise except for Arceus, Ho-oh and Entei. Then they started to crowd the two and congratulate them. The girls surrounding Suicune and the guys shaking hands **(They're in their human forms, remember) **with Raikou. Arceus then opened a portal to the human world.

"Alright! So let's go! Everyone single file!" Arceus announced as all the Legendaries walked through the portal.

At the Amusement Park

"Well. That was a hoot." Uxie exclaimed, sarcastically, to Mespirit. She had forced their group of six to ride the biggest roller coaster in the actual park. "Sorry about grabbing your hand Azelf." He then went on. Azelf blushed.

"It's fine, don't worry." Azelf was actually thinking of buying a thank you present for Mespirit. She loved every minute of the experience. She was really disappointed when it ended.

"C'mon! I want to check out who's in the duelling area!" Jirachi moaned. Celebi chuckled a bit.

"You're addicted to duelling right now! What brought this on?" Jirachi blushed.

"A dream." He answered. Technically he wasn't lying. He just wasn't giving them details.

"Well I want to check it out too!" Mew imputed, running ahead. "Last one there has to kiss a Magikarp!" She yelled back to them. They then started to run as well, fretting that Mew was going to live up to that promise.

When they arrived, however, they saw Mew frozen in place. Staring at a duellist who had just won against his opponent. This duellist had a pink T-shirt and pink hair with a pair of light blue jeans and black trainers. He looked exactly like a male version of Mew.

"Wow! Mew he looks exactly like you!" Celebi pointed out. Mew just walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, shocking the others.

"Zeke?" She asked. The boy turned around and then was frozen in shock as well. The others then caught up with Mew in time for Zeke to reply.

"Mew?" He asked, shocking the others even more.

"How do you know him Mew?" Celebi asked. Mew just hugged the boy, surprising the others and sending Jirachi into jealousy.

"He's my brother!" She squealed in happiness. Now this surprised them to no end.

"You have a brother?" Azelf asked. Zeke looked towards them and nodded.

"I've been looking for you sis'." He said blatantly. Mew looked down but Zeke shook his head and hugged her again. "But I'm use to you doing reckless stuff." Mew smiled and hugged back. The others smiled at the cute sibling scene.

Although Celebi had been staring at Zeke with a far off look on her face. With only one thought in mind. _"He is HOT!"_

* * *

><p>Everyone: O_O<p>

Mew: I have two brothers!

ML54:Yup. And well, here he is.

Zeke: What's up everyone?

Everyone greets him except Celebi who blushed and ran off.

ML54: Please review.


	6. Archfiend Attack

ML54: It's time for our next chapter. Sorry folks but this story will be on hold until I finish PokeChristmas.

Pikachu: Yeah! You haven't updated that story for a REALLY long time.

ML54: I know, it's just that I've got SO much school work it's unbelievable. But I will try to get the next chapter of that story up in two days time.

Chimchar: I'll bet that the only people reviewing your stories are getting impatient.

ML54: I will get it done, anyway Disclaimer Zeke!

Zeke: The very busy MewLover54 doesn't own yugioh or pokemon.

**Archfiend Attack**

Mew, Jirachi, Celebi, the Lake Trio and Zeke were all at a small café in the Amusement Park in their human forms. "I still don't understand Mew." Celebi stated, causing Mew to look at her. "Why haven't you mentioned Zeke before?" Mew sighed.

"I guess, with meeting you guys, and some humans taking my DNA by force and my recent break-up, it just slipped my mind." She explained. Zeke then tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Break-up? You had a boyfriend?" Mew sighed again.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Mew said. Zeke nodded, understandingly. Just then someone slammed their fists against their table.

"What's the big Idea punk?" The person, female by voice, shouted at Zeke. He looked up to see a human girl. She had jet black hair, tan skin and blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue shirt with a dragon on it as well as black jeans and a pair of trainers.

"And you are?" Zeke asked with a question mark appeared over his head. The girl seemed to get irritated.

"You beat me in a duel last week and now I've come for revenge!" The others now had question marks over their heads.

"Right. A name would be helpful." He said in a patronising manner. She then got in his face.

"Alex Walsh!" She hissed. Zeke then snapped his fingers.

"Right! You were that bully who took cards from the people that you beat, so I beat some sense into you." He said. Then he narrowed his eyes. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just told you! You idiot! I've come here for revenge!" Zeke then laughed.

"Oh please! You use a third rate machine deck. I could beat you with both my hands tied behind my back!"

"Alright! WE ARE DUELLING NOW!" She hissed. Zeke yawned.

"Why should I? I mean I don't have to. And I beat you last week. What makes you think you can win now?" Alex smiled, wickedly.

"Because I've got a new deck. And I'll destroy you!" Zeke shrugged.

"You guys don't mind do you?" After they shook their heads and they headed outside and Zeke and Alex put their duel disks on.

"LET'S DUEL!" Zeke then drew six cards, indicating that he'll be making the first turn.

**(Zeke lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Alex lp.4000 hand:5)**

"And welcome. To Pandemonium!" Suddenly a fountain appeared in the middle of the field. The fountain was spurting out a red liquid, lightning appeared to flash every so often in the background.

"This is the place that my Archfiends love to go. Since here I no longer have to pay life points for my Archfiends. So now welcome one of the rulers of this realm! Infernalqueen Archfiend!" Then in a pool of red liquid. A female, fiendish monster with red/purple robes and a red headdress. **(lv.4 atk:900 def:1500)**

"She's one of the rulers? She's pretty weak!" Alex sneered. Zeke then shrugged.

"You never got the pleasure of bowing down before her during our last duel. But in the end everyone learns the harsh lesson about her majesty. Oh I'll end with a face-down."

"That's it? Well that was pathetic! My turn!"

**(Zeke lp.4000 hand:3)**

**(Alex lp.4000 hand:6)**

"And now..." She was interupted by a screech coming from the Archfiend monster. **(lv.4 atk:900-1900 def:1500) **"What? But your face-down is still there!"

"Yes it is. But that was my Infernalqueen's ability! During each standby phase, she gives an Archfiend one-thousand attack points until the end phase." Alex cursed the queen as she took another look in her hand.

"I summon Machina Soldier in attack mode!" A green robot with a long blade for one hand jumped onto the field. **(lv.4 atk:1600 def:1500) **"Now I can special summon my Machina Peacekeeper since I haven't got any other monster with my Soldier." Suddenly a red, tri-wheeled monster rolled onto the field. **(lv.2 atk:500 def:400) **

"Now I can equip my Peacekeeper to my Soldier!" Suddenly the red monster moved it's two wheels to it's side and it's third moved around to it's front to make it look like a shield and soldier grabbed it in it's non-bladed hand.

"So now I have to destroy it twice." Zeke explained, bluntly.

"I now activate Frontline Base. Now I can special summon my Heavy-Mech Support Platform!" A spaceship, grey monster then hovered onto the field. "Now I'll equip him to my Machina! So he gains another five-hundred points as well as the ability to protect himself again!" The platform divide into two and attached itself to the Machina's back. **(lv.4 atk:1600-2100 def:1500-2000)**

"Now de-throne that Queen!" Machina Soldier then charged the Archfiend. But then Zeke's face-down popped up.

"Sorry. But you'll remember this card. Bark of the Dark Ruler! Now I pay three hundred life points, so your monster will also lose three hundred points!" A silhouette of Dark Ruler Ha Des appeared and screeched at the Machina who weakened.**(lv.4 atk:2100-1800 def:2000)** Then the Archfiend Monarch then took her huge claws and destroyed the machine's shield.

**(Zeke lp.3700 hand:3)**

**(Alex lp.3900 hand:2)**

"Yeah! But it was stupid this time since it cost you three times the life points than it did me!" She called at him with annoyance clear in her voice. "I'll end with one card face-down."

"In the short run yes. My turn!" Zeke then drew his card and smirked.

**(Zeke lp.3700 hand:4)**

**(Alex lp.3900 hand:1)**

"Unfortunately this is the end for you." Zeke explained. Alex, however, was sceptical.

"Yeah right! It took you a few more turns last time!" Zeke then laughed a bit more.

"Yeah but that was because I wanted to make a show of it to the kids around. But since the kids around here seem to be occupying themselves, with this being an Amusement park, so I'll use the spell card Falling Down!" Soon a spell card appeared that looked to be a blue, fiendish looking monster on it surrounded in darkness.

"So? What does it do?" Alex asked. Then she turned to her monster to see that it was grabbing it's head and trembling in terror. "What's going on?" Alex demanded to know, since her monster was walking over to Zeke's field.

"Well, you see, if there is an Archfiend card, like Infernalqueen Archfiend, I can equip this card to your monster and he's now under my command! Now don't worry. I won't be as heartless as to attack you with your own monster, but I must bid him adieu." Machina turned and bowed before Zeke as he dissolved into nothingness.

"Now welcome the ever friendly Archfiend Of Gilfer!" A new Archfiend who was a pitch black colour and huge wings with massive claws and a huge snarl on his face. **(lv.6 atk:2200 def:2500)**

"Now Attack! With fury of Pandemonium!" The two monsters roared at Alex who looked stunned. She had Limiter Removal face-down. It was almost as if he knew exactly what to do from the get go.

**(Zeke lp.3900 hand:2) WIN**

**(Alex lp.0 hand:1) LOSE**

"I will defeat you someday! You wretched jackass!" Zeke shrugged.

"That's ma name, don't wear it out." He replied calmly. Alex was so angry that steam was literally coming out of her ears as she stormed off.

"That was awesome!" Uxie exclaimed. "And you use fiend monsters as well!" Zeke turned back and grinned.

"Yup'. Me and my Archfiends have gone undefeated so far." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I know they're a very old style of cards. But I have upgraded them with all new cards so they're very strong."

Celebi just stared at him with a lovestruck look while the others were congratulated him, something that Mew took notice of and dragged her away. "What the...?" Was all Celebi managed to say in reply.

"Oh my Arceus." Mew whispered. "You're falling for my brother." Celebi widened her eyes and shook her head.

"No of course not!" She exclaimed. Mew saw this and smirked.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Celebi paled a bit at the implication that she must have made.

"No nothings wrong with him!"

"So you do like him?" Mew asked.

"Yes...I mean no...I mean..." Mew then started laughing while Celebi was left flustered. "That was cruel Mew. Really cruel."

"Sorry Cel'. Couldn't resist." Then she gave her a serious look. "Now talk. Do you like my Bro?" Celebi nodded timidly.

"Sorta. All I know right now is that he's really good looking and he's a great duellist." Mew squealed.

"Aww...That's so cute. If you two become mates then we'll be sisters!" Celebi clamped a hand round her mouth.

"Mew. He's over there! Not in Spain! Keep your voice down." Celebi then removed her hand before Mew could lick it. "And I don't even know if he's the type of guy, personality wise I would go for." Mew nodded and turned to the others.

"Hey guys. Why don't you go on the Nemesis Inferno. I have to talk to Celebi for a bit." Zeke nodded furiously.

"ALRIGHT! That's the reason I came here in the first place! Let's go!" He yelled, running off in that direction. The others ran off after him, afraid he'd fall down and get hurt. Mew then turned to Celebi.

"I pretty much know everything about Zeke so shoot." Celebi thought about it.

"Um... Well I now know he's probably a fun guy to be around... Possessive?" Mew laughed.

"He had a pet Skitty once. He let her go after finding out she had fallen for a Purlion. He's definatly no Victini." Celebi nodded.

"Interests?"

"He likes Gardening, Sports, Duelling and Origami." Celebi looked stunned. Minus sports, that's exactly what she likes to do.

"Past girlfriends?"

"None. He's waiting for the right girl." Celebi sighed depressingly at that statement.

"Will he go for me? I'm not exactly perfect. I'm ugly." Mew looked at her oddly.

"No you're not. You're..." Celebi interupted.

"A fairy-bug thing with too much eye-liner and huge hands and feet." Mew grabbed her and shook her.

"Even if that was true. My bro doesn't care for outward looks he cares for their inside looks. He's a big believer of the phrase never judge a book by it's cover." Celebi relaxed a bit and nodded.

"OK. Is he interesting?"

"Of course! He's been on plenty of adventures and is definatly a risk taker. In a good way." Celebi looked at her.

"Well. He's perfect then. With all that he's got, he could get any girl that he wanted. He won't want me." Mew looked at her and saw that she had spotted something. She looked over and saw Shaymin. The Bitch to top all Bitches. "He'll want someone like her."

"I just told you that he doesn't judge books by covers. She's a bitch. He wouldn't touch her with a ten foot poll." Just then a pink blur hugged Mew from behind and picked her up to spin her.

"HEY SIS! I HAD SUGAR!" He said bluntly. Mew laughed.

"WEEEE!" She squealed. Celebi looked at them and sighed. Mew had been really happy with her brother back. Zeke then put Mew down and faced Celebi and smiled.

"Hi. I'm sorry I don't know your name yet." Celebi shook her head.

"Don't be sorry. I'm Celebi."

"Celebi. That's cool. A pretty name for a pretty girl." Celebi froze and blushed.

"Th-thanks." Zeke then found himself shaking his head.

"Wow. Sugar rushes never last too long with me. Any way. I'm Zeke. Otherwise known as the wretched jackass." Celebi giggled a bit.

"I know. But you're not a jackass." Zeke smiled.

"I know. But it's nice to get confirmation. Thanks. Anyway. I heard what happened to your garden from Mew. I'm sorry that happened." Celebi shook her head again.

"That's not your fault." Zeke nodded.

"I know. But I'm still sorry. I got some seeds from the Laverish Orchid back on my home on Faraway Island. I can give you them if you like. I can help as well. I love gardens." Celebi shook her head.

"I couldn't take those. They're extremely rare. They only grow in one place in the world." Zeke smiled.

"Yup. On my Island. I love it there. All the flowers and trees and shrubs. You should visit. It's really pretty. Like you." Again Celebi blushed.

"Oh... Yeah maybe. But if you're sure. And I could always use the help." Zeke nodded, smiling widely.

"It's a date then." Celebi froze.

"W-were you asking me on one?" Zeke smirked.

"And what would your reply be if I was?" Celebi blushed, but approached it carefully. Just in case he was joking.

"Um... I would have said that I would love to." The male Mew smiled again and hugged her.

"Then it really is a date." Celebi was shocked. He asked HER out after just meeting her when she was going to try and do the same. Coincidence. Probably, but she hugged back none-the-less.

"Hey...Whoa." They heard Azelf say. They turned to see the rest of their group looking at them. Celebi got a bit uncomfortable, but Zeke smiled.

"Hi guys. We're dating now. Cool huh?" He said optimistically. They all turned to Celebi who hid behind him.

"Well that was...Fast." Mespirit said, confused. She was the being of emotion. But this was a really big shock. Emotions don't usually bloom this...quickly.

"Hello." They turned to see Arceus with the rest of the Legendaries. Arceus looked at Zeke with a smile. "I guess you're the brother Mew was talking about. I suppose we'll take you to the Hall so we can give you Victini's old job. Then we'll introduce you to everyone. Let's go back."

With that, they all left to the Hall of Origins with Zeke still holding Celebi's hand.

* * *

><p>ML54: Pretty cool hey?<p>

Arceus: I replaced Victini?

ML54: Yup. Cause he was a nuisince. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Night Two

ML54: I know you guys have been waiting a long time. And I'm really sorry!

Mew: You should never keep a lady waiting.

Zeke: Yeah.

ML54: I know. I only got the inspiration for this, watching a Jimmy Carr DVD. You guys should buy it if you haven't. He's one of the funniest comedians to have ever been born. Anyway I don't Pokemon or the Jokes Raikou tells (They belong to Jimmy Carr)

**Night Two**

Once back at the Hall of Origins, Zeke immediately covered his eyes. "AAHH! TOO BRIGHT!" The others sighed, some giggled and others concerned.

Celebi held his hand tighter. "Just open them slowly, and you'll be fine." She told him softly. He nodded and squinted to get his eyes adjusted. Then slowly opened them to see the pure white meeting hall.

"Wow! It's cool in here!" Arceus smiled at his enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you like it. You'll be staying here for the next six days. It's actually great timing since we were already in the middle of a reunion anyway. This way you can get to know everyone a little better." Zeke nodded slowly, glowing pink before transforming into his Pokemon form.

He was almost exactly the same as Mew, except a little bit bigger and darker blue eyes. He looked round to see the many different shaped and sized Pokemon around him. "Cool. So where do I sleep?" Arceus's smiled turned to a frown of thoughtfulness.

"Oh. I never really thought of that. Well since you appear to be dating her already, you can share with Mespirit and Celebi." Zeke nodded, slowly. Not really getting that he was sharing with two girls.

"So I sleep on the sofa?" He asked the girls. They nodded and he grinned. "Cool! I love sofas!" He suddenly started to glow red, before it vanished.

"Alright. Now that that's sorted, everyone can mingle and get to know Zeke for the rest of the day." With that said, she went to sit down. She wasn't exactly a fan of Ghost Trains. Giritina, knowing this, went to help her if he can.

Later that Day

Mewtwo was talking to Zeke. "So you're Mew's brother?" Zeke smiled at the familiar description of his sister's clone and nodded.

"Yup. And you're her other brother she's been telling me about. Good to meet ya." He held out a paw. Mewtwo stared at it blankly before he slowly lowered it. "Not much of a paw shaker?"

"I don't really know of the concept." Zeke's eyes widened.

"Really? It's how most Pokemon and humans greet each other." Mewtwo shrugged.

"I go for the bow, personally. It's how the people of Japanese origin greet." Zeke tilted his head to the side.

"Are you Japanese?" Mewtwo raised his equivalent of an eyebrow.

"No. I don't need to be Japane..." He was cut off by the, in his opinion, annoying space virus.

"Ignore him. He's just a bit...'old fashioned' should we say?" Zeke smiled.

"I don't mind, but it's good to meet ya. What's your name?" Deoxys smiled at his politeness.

"I'm Deoxys. And you're Zeke, if I'm not mistaken." Zeke shook his head.

"You are not." He then bowed, and giggled. "Wow, this is a lot cooler." Mewtwo smirked at Deoxys.

"Told you it's not just me." Deoxys frowned at him. When ever he said anything remotely interesting or fun, it always seemed to be at her expense.

"Should I go? I can sense a fight coming." Mewtwo nodded, and then Zeke was off. "What's wrong now?"

"How come I have to be the butt of all of your jokes?" He smirked.

"You're the easiest to make fun of. Simple, no." She sighed in frustration.

"Forget it! You're not worth talking to!" She exclaimed, floating off. He 'Hmphed' as well, and floated in the opposite direction.

Uxie was just in his and Azelf's room, looking through all the new cards that he was recently given. _"It just doesn't make any sense! This deck is really strong. Who'd want to just give it to me?" _He was interupted from his thoughts, when he suddenly bounced up on the bed and back down.

He looked down and saw his blue-headed counterpart. He raised an 'eyebrow'. "Should I ask?" Azelf looked at him with half asleep eyes.

"Sure..."

"Why are you so tired? You were fine at the Amusement Park." She sighed.

"Mew ate TEN pixie sticks, so me and Mespirit had to chase her all around the Hall. Of course, Zeke came in and got her from behind in an arm lock." He shook his head.

"I guess if he's her brother, he'd know how to get her quickly." She moaned.

"Yeah. I just wished I had thought of that, before I started using more energy than a Machamp lifting a Wailord!" She exaggerated, rubbing her shoulders and neck. "I think all of my joints are aching."

Uxie looked at her and sighed. _"Hell, she's been really nice to me. I can at least try and show that I appreciate it." _"Here." He said, calmly. Grabbing her shoulders softly, but firmly. She blushed bright red from the contact.

"What are yo...OOHH!" She moaned, softly in pleasure as she heard an audible _CLICK! _And her shoulders started to feel much better.

"Just something I picked up from Cresselia when she was teaching me how to properly use the medical equipment. Just in case the time ever came. She said this was to help get blood to started flowing. It also works for aching bones." Azelf closed her eyes, hearing this as her neck clicked. Relieving her of her pain from that area.

"Mew. You've got to lay off the sugar sometimes, you know?" Zeke nagged Mew as they floated towards her room. She was fast asleep in his arms. Just then he bumped into Jirachi.

"Oh...Hey Zeke." Jirachi said, pleasantly. Trying to get his approval. Zeke smiled and shook his head.

"Dude. I approve of you liking and being my sister's potential mate." He saw Jirachi stunned and explained. "Mewtwo told me."

"Oh." He realised. Zeke chuckled. "If your taking her back to our room. Do you want me to take her? I'm heading there anyway."

"Sure. I've been carrying her for thirty minutes now. And I have no idea where I'm going." He chuckled. Handing the female ball of pink fur to the wish Pokemon. "Sleep tight Mew."

"Your room is just down there, to the right. And I know what you mean about getting lost. I've been here many times, and I still can't tell for certain where the kitchen is." Zeke grumbled.

"So much for mid-night snacking." Jirachi chuckled, before wishing the new victory Pokemon goodnight and heading to his and Mew's room.

"Alright guys." Raikou stated, talking to the group of thirteen legendaries, plus the newly arriving Zeke. "I need feedback on some new material. So I'm just going to tell a few jokes. Maybe a bit of improv. Just to see how funny it is. Is that okay?"

Darkrai nodded and smiled. "Course 'Kou. You're having a baby soon. We need to help you as much as we can." Raikou smiled and nodded gratefully. He then cleared his throat.

"Alright guys. Time for some improv. I need a historical figure."

"Oliver Cromwell!" Kyogre shouted.

"Noddy!" Shouted Latias. Raikou looked at her oddly.

"Yes, a very mixed ability audience we have!" The others laughed a bit. "You know, Oliver Cromwell, Noddy."

"Henry the Eighth!" Cresselia shouted.

"Yeah okay, let's go with King Henry the Eighth. He was...well. Let's say he was abusive towards women. Okay, now I need an accent."

"Peruvian!" Celebi called out from next to Zeke and Mespirit.

"Peruvian!" The others laughed. "That's fucking optimistic!"

"Australian!" Mespirit yelled and Raikou nodded.

"Yeah, let's go with Australian. Any Australian's in." No-one said anything. "What am I thinking? It's Saturday night. They're all working behind bars." The others laughed. "Okay now I need a superpower."

"America!" Latias called again.

"America!" The others laughed again. "How's that helping?"

"Rape!" Zapdos shouted, getting hit in the wing by the fire type Moltres next to him.

"I'll just check, I did say superpower right?" The others laughed again. "I said superpower and you said 'rape'. The power to rape for good apparently." The others laughed hard.

"So imagine there was a bank, it was taken as well as hostages and the police don't know what to do... Rape Boy!" The others laughed with him. "Can you see what you can do?"

"Yeah sure no problem, first I'll rape him!" He said, doing a thrusting motion with his hips, causing the others to chuckle. "Then I'll rape him!" He said, slightly turning on the spot. "Then I'll rape him back! No! C'mon a proper suggestion!"

"A bendy cock!" Zapdos called again.

"Oh yeah, that'd be handy. So I can fuck things round corners!" Raikou replied with fake enthusiasm. Everyone started to laugh harder. Entei even had to wipe a tear from his eye. "No."

"Mind reading!" Zeke shouted.

"Mind reading. I knew you were going to say that!" Everyone laughed at the irony of the joke. "That's what we'll go with. Now I need a belief system."

"Islam!" Groudon Beckoned. Raikou nodded.

"Yes, cause the great thing about Islam is that it can take a joke!" Everyone laughed at that. "I think we'll leave that one for the fare well tour."

"C-creationism!" Heatran piped in, bravely.

"Ah yes, creationist the naïve group to believe that the world only took seven days to be made, or Americans as we call them." They all laughed. "Any Americans in" No-one said anything. "For the best. Yeah we'll go with that. Good one Heatran." Heatran blushed at the praise, but it helped her confidence a bit. Just like Entei was hoping.

"Now I just need something you find in a kitchen."

"A women!" Zapdos yelled, once again being hit by Moltres. Raikou gawked at him, incredulously.

"A women! It's not nineteen fifty five!" They all laughed at him. "What do you find in a kitchenA WOMEN!" He interupted himself in a different voice. "She'll have my tea on!"

"My mum!" Zeke called. Raikou laughed uncontrollably, as did the rest of them.

"Your mum!" He repeated after calming down. "My mum." He said in a baby voice, causing them all to laugh. "My mum will be in the kitchen. She'll make you tea and toast if you're nice." They all soon calmed down. "That's what we'll go with. Your mum!"

"So we have a creationist, Australian, mind-reading King Henry the Eighth and your mum..." He paused and rubbed his hands together. "Shall we leave it there?" They all laughed at him. "Seriously. That is all the improv I do."

"The bit at the start where we call out suggestions is my favourite part, the actual play bit at the end, I always find is a bit shit." They all laugh. "I always feel like they're making it all up." They all laughed and then quietened down.

"You genuinely look disappointed as an audience. Like you were all thinking, 'Aww I thought that was going to be really good...the Aussie King Henry the Eighth and his mum'." They laughed a little.

"Hey, you wanna get married. I can read your fuckin' mind." Raikou then shrugged. "How shit's that?"

"You forgot my mum!" Zeke piped in.

"I forgot your mum?" He nodded. "Okay there's King Henry the Eighth fucking your mum." They all laughed hard as he started to grind his hips in the air.

"Aw yea' take it ya bitch!" They continued to laugh. "Yea I know ya like it, I can read ya fuckin' mind!" he started laughing at the end as well as everyone else.

"Well that's lightened up the mood hasn't it?" They laughed at his enthusiasm. "For a horrible moment, poor little Zeke was thinking, 'Is my mum not going to be fucked in this?'" Raikou shook his head in a dismissive manner.

"Well I'll tell a couple more jokes, then I'll hit the hay guys. Okay well a girl came up to me at the end of a show once and said you're not meant to use the term fat." He said, imitating a patronising woman.

"And I said back, you're not meant to eat cake for breakfast." The others laughed at his patronising tone. "You're not suppose to deep fry Mars bars. And gravy isn't an energy drink." The others laughed at him.

"But if I'm not suppose to say fat, what am I suppose to say. Chunky-Monkey-Wobble-Slob..." The others laughed harder at him. He grinned at the reaction. "Fatty-Boom-Batty! Or Blubber-Nought!" The others continued to laugh as he continued.

"But that being said, I have a friend who was classified by her own G.P. As being Morbidly Obese... That's an unnecessarily harsh term isn't it, Morbidly Obese, as if she doesn't have enough on her plate!" They laughed extremely hard at the punch-line. "Hehe... From the start of that, it sounded like I was going to be really sensitive. But it turned out to be another joke about a big fat fatty!" They soon called down.

"Okay last joke. I have a friend that recently lost six stone!" He said, in an amazed tone. "Well I say she lost six stone. She lost a leg to diabetes!" They all laughed at him. "Still, you go girl!... Slowly and carefully!" He smiled and waved as he walked off the podium in the meeting room to his and Suicune's room. She was already asleep.

Azelf flexed both her arms and sighed in contempt. "Thanks Uxie." Uxie smiled back.

"It's no trouble. You were hurt. I couldn't ignore that. Want a quick go of Need For Speed Most Wanted? I got the Xbox in here." She grinned and grabbed her controller.

"Your on." She replied, getting comfortable. What surprised Uxie was just how comfortable he was around Azelf these days. She was really fun to be around when she wasn't trying to yank his organs out. But then again. He doesn't care. He's happier and that's what he cares about.

"Thanks girls." Zeke told the female legends and, apparent tour guides. Celebi giggled and kissed his cheek.

"No problem cutie." Zeke blushed, but smiled at her anyway. Mespirit looked and smiled.

"Aww. Just don't get TOO into each other while I'm in the room. Or with out locking it." They both blushed.

"Um... Not to be rude or anything. But it's a bit early for even mouth kissing yet. We haven't been on one date yet." Celebi smiled at his politeness. It was nice to know he was willing to wait and keep things slow. It just shows he's not using her.

"Of course. The sofa's already set up. I already gat a pillow and blanket for you." Zeke nodded, gratefully.

"Thank you very much. I hope your infatuation with Manaphy is returned. You deserve it. "Mespirit blushed while Celebi giggled and gave her the 'I told him look'.

"Well. Thanks but please, let's not talk about it in here." Zeke nodded.

"Sure." They got in and Zeke flopped onto the sofa. "Night Cebsie. Night Mespirit." Celebi blushed at the new nickname. Mespirit just put on a thinking face.

"You can have SO many nicknames it's unbelievable." Celebi nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway night."

"Night."

With that, all the Legendaries started to turn in, getting ready for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>ML54: Funny huh?<p>

Suicune: Some may find him offensive.

ML54: And that's whats great about him. He's a really funny, edgy guy. Anyway review!


	8. The Gig

ML54:Hi guys. Now I don't own any of the jokes told. The ones from Raikou belong, once again, by Mr. Carr. And the ones from Zeke belong to Stewart Francis.

Ho-oh: He also doesn't own Pokemon or Yugioh.

**The Gig**

Uxie slowly opened his eyes as sunlight poured into the window of the room. His eyes then snapped open when he saw that him and Azelf were...

...cuddling.

He had his arms around her waist, comfortably. While her's were around his neck. Their faces were literally centimetres apart. A little bit closer and they'd be kissing.

He withdrew his head and blushed. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with stupid ideas. He knew he'd ruin this new friendship with the Willpower being if he kissed her at any given stage.

And he was sad about it.

And to make matters worse, he doesn't know why. He unravelled his arms, and moved her's away from his neck so he could leave to get breakfast.

He slowly rose. But then stopped immediately once he heard his counterpart mumble something.

"I love you, Uxie." His eyes, usually closed, were now wide open in shock. He looked and saw his counterpart still asleep, smiling widely. His heart started pumping really fast and he started to feel really awkward.

He quickly spun back around, closed his eyes and walked out of the room. As to not disturb Azelf.

"_She LOVES me. Azelf L-O-V-E-S me! That's just not possible!" _His head was hurting and his gut was knotting. Though he felt guilty for listening to her in her sleep, he felt some sort of nervousness about speaking to her again.

Once he was at the Mess Hall, he saw an empty space next to Zeke. Zeke smiled at him and nodded to the empty space next to him. Uxie smiled back and sat down. "What's up Uxie?"

"Just an atom bomb being dropped on my whole belief system. You?" Zeke rubbed his chin in a thinking matter.

"I became a legendary. Got my first girlfriend. Found my sister. And met a whole lot of new friends. I'd say I was cool. So what's wrong? Is it because I got the last of the Cheerios?" Zeke asked. A sigh of thought came from the knowledge being.

"I found out that Azelf was in love with me."

"So she confessed?" Uxie looked at him in shock.

"You knew?"

"Everyone knows! The only one that didn't was you! I guess that means that she didn't say it to your face." Uxie shook his head in depression.

"No. Is it wrong that I heard her say it in her sleep?" Zeke tilted his head to the side.

"No. If you listened for a while after that. Then that would be wrong." Uxie smiled a little. It was good to know he still had the morale high ground.

"Thanks. Now what do I do about this?" Zeke raised an eyebrow at him.

"That depends on how you feel." Another sigh, this time of frustration, came from Uxie.

"I don't know how I feel towards her." Zeke smiled.

"I'll ask a few questions then. Do you feel different around her, than with other girls?" Uxie thought about it. He guessed that he did feel more comfortable talking to Azelf than anyone else.

"Yes, she's easier to talk to when she's not trying to tear me apart." Zeke nodded.

"That brings me onto the next topic. I heard you guys have a history. Did you ever hold that against her?" Again, Uxie thought about it. He couldn't think of any particular events that she and he had big rows and such.

"Not really." Zeke smiled.

"Okay. I'll name some things. And you just say the first thing that comes to mind. Okay?" Just then, Celebi, Mew, Mesprit, Jirachi, Phione and Rotom came and sat by them.

"Sure." Jirachi raised an eyebrow at them.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked. His words were fallen on deaf ears, however, when Zeke said a, seemingly random word.

"Colour."

"Blue." Uxie replied, in confusion.

"Eyes."

"Golden?" Uxie answered again.

"Two."

"Tails." Uxie shrugged. Mesprit raised her eyebrow at them.

"Are you guys playing a game or something?" Zeke shook his head before saying another word.

"Hobby."

"Xbox." Celebi shook her head, with an amused smile.

"Not exactly a hobby."

"Name."

"Azelf." They all turned to him and he flushed. Zeke smirked.

"That proves it. You're thinking about her right now. So you must like her." Uxie still looked flushed. Just then Azelf floated in and sat next to Uxie.

"Sup' guys and girls... and Mew." They nodded back.

"I-I... H-have to g-go walk the G-Growlithe...See ya!" Uxie then took off, as to get away from Azelf. She raised her eyebrow at them.

"We don't have a Growlithe. What's up with him?" She asked with concern dripping her voice.

"Do you mumble in your sleep?" Rotom asked, shocking Azelf. She composed herself and nodded.

"Sometimes. Why?" Zeke smiled.

"We're you, by any chance, dreaming about little Uxie there?" She smiled, dreamily.

"Yeah. We went to his Island and..." She stopped herself. "No need for details."

"Think about it Az'?" Mesprit spoke. "If you mumble in your sleep. And you were dreaming about him. And he was obviously up before you." Azelf nodded, before she gasped. Finally getting it.

"Oh no!" She covered her face with her paws. "In the dream I must have said that I loved him at least a hundred times!" Soon, other legendaries were coming to eat food. "What do I say to him?"

Phione decided to pipe in. "You may as well tell him your feelings. You've confessed to him anyway." Azelf sighed.

"Yeah. You may be right."

* * *

><p>"Hey Deoxys!" Mewtwo called the DNA Pokemon. She turned to him in surprise. "Look. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just under a bit of stress." She huffed.<p>

"When are you NOT stressed? And you usually relax here. Your little, pointless experiments are at your cave." She glared at him. He sighed.

"I'm going to ignore those comments. It's just with Zeke..." This perked her interest.

"What about Zeke?" He sighed again and turned to see Mew glomp Zeke in a bear hug, him chuckling as well.

"It's just...I know he's a good Pokemon. But I'm sort of jealous of him." Deoxys raised an 'eyebrow' at him.

"Why?"

"He's just has this history with Mew. I feel like I'm no longer required by her. She's like my sister. I don't want to lose her." She looked at him in shock. She didn't even know he was capable of feeling anything. And here he was pouring his heart out to her. "Again. I'm sorry."

Deoxys waved it off. "I should be use to your insults now anyway. But if you feel that way. Tell Mew. Not me." Mewtwo sighed again.

"I think I'd come off a bit petty. She's only just got back in contact with Zeke." Deoxys nodded.

"I guess. Wait a couple of days then. That is if she's still not hanging with you as much." He smiled at her, gratefully.

"Thank you, Deoxys." He then walked off. Presumably to get food.

"A gig?" Raikou repeated, stupidly. Giritina sighed.

"Yes."

"Why do you want to tie 'Kou up?" Giritina looked at the saddened looking water wolf with curious eyes. Raikou just chuckled lightly.

"He said gig. Not gag." Suicune smiled and nuzzled him.

"Pheowy!" Raikou returned it and turned back towards the Ghost/Dragon.

"I'm not asking you to do it for free. Me and Arceus are prepared to pay 100 poke a joke. Since you're a one liner." Raikou nodded.

"Deal. We need the money. You need the comedy. I'll have it prepared for tonight."

* * *

><p>"Hi 'Chi!" Mew exclaimed, rushing towards the Wish Pokemon, who raised his 'eyebrow' at her.<p>

"You could have gotten here faster by floating." She waved it off.

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda. Anyway, you're about to duel Darkrai, right?" He nodded.

"Yup. Tough opponent. But I could use the challenge, if I want to go pro in the human world." She smiled.

"Well, I want you to have this for good luck." He was about to question what 'this' was until she pecked him on the lips. He blushed bright red, as did she.

"Um... Well I can't lose now!" He suddenly exclaimed, brightening up. Full of vigour. _"She kissed me! She kissed me! Oh Arceus I hope I can concentrate out there!" _She giggled.

"Of course you can't. I'll be watching." She winked at him and floated off to the stands. He blushed again and went onto the field.

Mew and Mesprit met in the stands, as a tiger with flames bursting out of it's metal, skirt ring smashed it's fists into wolf like creature that was half melted and had a purple gas forming around it. "My Plague Wolf!"

"Hi Mes'." Mew smiled goofily, Taking the seat next to the Emotion legendary. She smiled at her knowingly.

"Did you use those flirty actions I taught you?" Mew nodded and sighed in content.

"He reacted great from me pecking his lips. He was literally jumping off the ceiling." Mesprit nodded.

"He looked like that, coming out of the door down there. And he's been duelling at double his usual strength. He must really be in love with you." Mew smiled, unsurely.

"I hope so." She replied as Jirachi's Gyzarus blew away two brown back cards on Darkrai's field.

* * *

><p>Uxie returned to his island. He needed to get something real quick. One of his...urk.<p>

Romance books.

"Okay, Uxie. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." He mumbled to himself as he looked through one of his many bookshelves.

"_Of Mice And Men, Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix, Sword Song, Pride And Prejudice... PERFECT!" _He plucked the old and dusty book off and blew all the dust away. And then he teleported back to the Hall of Origins.

* * *

><p>Soon night rolled on and most of the Legendaries got to know Zeke as well as duel each other and play a few games. One duel in particular was still commencing.<p>

The field was set in the bowels of Pandemonium. And the Infernalqueen and another archfiend with purple, armoured skin and a large blade held in his right hand. He also had an electrical ring around him. **(lv.4 atk:900 def:1500) (lv.4 atk:1900-2900-2400 def:1400)**

Opposite them was a large rhino like monster, with huge bulking armour shielding himself. **(lv.4 atk:700 def:2100-2400) **With this rhino was Jirachi, opposite him Zeke floated, smiling excitedly.

"Man! This is one of the best duels I've had since...forever!" Jirachi chuckled. Right now, Jirachi had 900 life points and no cards in his hand with his turn about to start. Zeke had two cards in his hand and 2500 life points.

"Me too dude!" He then drew.

**(Jirachi lp.900 hand:1 deck:21)**

**(Zeke lp.2500 hand:2 deck:17)**

"It's too bad I have to bring it closer to the end though. I summon Gladiator Beast Bestari!" A green armoured bird with many bionic adjustments flew onto the field. **(lv.4 atk:1500 def:1000)**

"Now with double tag out! I can summon my one and only, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!" Bestari and Hoplomus nodded to each other and turned to a yellow and green energy streams that were absorbed into his disk.

Then his ace monster flew to the field and blasted both of Zeke's monsters with it's fan like wings. "And unfortunately for your Archfiends, Gyzarus's effect doesn't target! **(lv.6 atk:2400 def:1500)**

"Now hit him directly with Soaring Sky Dive!" The bird spread it's wings wide, and flew into Zeke from above.

**(Jirachi lp.900 hand:0 deck:23)**

**(Zeke lp.100 hand:2 deck:17)**

"I end." Jirachi smirked, proud of his move. Zeke drew and smirked at it. Causing Jirachi to look a little scared.

**(Jirachi lp.900 hand:0 deck:23)**

**(Zeke lp.100 hand:3 deck:16)**

"Alright. First I'll activate Double Summon! Now I can summon twice this turn!"

"Uh oh." Jirachi responded, fearfully. Zeke smirked.

"Yup. So first welcome my Archfiend General!" An orange skinned archfiend with a black cape and a large sword in his hands. **(lv.4 atk:2100 def:800)**

"And I'll also summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator!" A small fiend with a tuning stick and a small, round pointed hammer appeared and laughed. **(lv.3 atk:1300 def:300)**

"A tuner?" Mew said, puzzled from the stage to Mesprit and the recently added Phione and Rotom. "I didn't know Zeke had a synchro monster." Zeke smirked.

"I tune my level 3 Dark Resonator with my Level 4 Archfiend General..." Dark Resonator cackled as he whacked his tuning fork and became three green, synchro rings. The archfiend monster then jumped through those rings to become four orange stars.

"_Dark forces of Pandemonium sends their king to make his enemies quake in fear! Lead the charge! Ruler of Pandemonium! Chaos King Archfiend!" _A skinny, blue bodied fiend with the traditional, bat like wings and fire bursting from his red mask. In a nutshell. He was scary. **(lv.7 atk:2600 def:2600)**

"Still. Even if he attacks, I still won't lose. And with Shield Warrior in my grave, I'll be able to save Gyzarus!" Jirachi smiled, but then frowned when he heard Zeke.

"When my archfiend monarch attacks a monster, that monster's attack and defence points are flipped around." Much to Jirachi's horror, his monster started to wrench in pain as it was surrounded by a red aura. It then crouched down as Chaos King Archfiend walked towards him. **(lv.6 atk:2400-1500 def:1500-2400)**

"Now Chaos. Finish it with Dark Execution!" The monarch chuckled as he brought his clawed hand down and sunk his claws into the unfortunate Gladiator. The bird screeched in pain as it shattered into pixels.

**(Jirachi lp.0 hand:0 deck:23)LOSE**

**(Zeke lp.100 hand:0 deck:16)WIN**

Jirachi sighed as the archfiend monarch faded from the field. "So close, yet so far..." Jirachi sighed. Zeke floated over to him and held his paw out. They then clasped their paws together.

"Good game 'Chi. You're probably the strongest duellist I've ever faced. I don't use Chaos King unless I'm in a really tight situation." Jirachi smiled, knowing he wasn't a complete loser in that sense.

"Everyone!" Beckoned Arceus from the doorway. "If we all make our way towards the meeting room. Raikou has prepared some material for us!" The Legendaries who listened to the few jokes he told last night were now chattering, excited as the others just shrugged and walked towards the meeting room as well.

* * *

><p>In the Meeting room, all the Legendaries were sitting in their normal positions that they sat in during the meetings. Except Arceus who had taken Raikou's position.<p>

Azelf sat next to Uxie, blushing when he looked at her. Uxie looked away immediately with a blush on his face as well, but he managed to say. "We need to talk. After the show, meet me in the garden."

Azelf nodded almost petrified about what he'd say. _"He definitely doesn't love me back. I know that much. I was the girl who put him in the Medical Wing SIX times." _

Just then the lights went down and Raikou bounded onto the podium that Arceus had her Machamp's turn into a stage. The lights went up again as they all cheered for him.

"Well, thanks for turning up everyone. You seem more excited than I am and I've seen the fucking show!" They chuckled with him. "You know the worst thing about being told you've got Alzheimers...Is that it doesn't just happen the once!" They laughed at him.

"Did you know that ten Spinarak hatch out of the same egg...Is a creepy thing to say to your girlfriend during sex!" They laughed again.

"Say what you like about the Make A Wish Foundation...They can work to a deadline." The audience laughed, some 'Ooh'ed and some where in between.

"Let me just stop it there...And explain the rules of the gig..." Some of them giggled at him. "Feed line, Punchline I'll take care of that and you can laugh..."

"You can laugh and applaud I'll be flattered and delighted. Or you can go 'Ooh'. In a disapproving styli." He looked at them and pointed his paw. "What you can't do is laugh and applaud then look round and go 'Ooh'!" They all laughed at him. "Not having that."

"Now I'm not having a go at the Make A Wish Foundation. I love their work. The only problem I have with them is the name. I think they should be forced to change their name from the Make A Wish Foundation." He paused for effect.

"To the No Make Another Wish We Can't do Anything About That!" The others laughed hard from that joke.

"That being said I actually set up a charity to send obese children into the jungles. I know you're all thinking that this is bullshit but we're already seeing fantastic results. So if you want to help out. We are Feed the Houndoom dot com." They burst out laughing.

"Their faces light up...obviously not the kids, they're fucking mortified. Although it's ironically funny watching them try to run away." Again a round of laughter erupted from the Hall.

"It's a little late for cardiovascular now!...You should have thought of that when you were waddling to Gregg's you fat fuck!" The others started to lose breath from laughter.

"I once read in a newspaper that, apparently that women want their ideal man to be the outdoorsy type, the kind man who'd take charge and would take a few risks. Basically ladies what you're saying is that your ideal man...Is a rapist!" The guys in the crowd laughed, the girls however 'Ooh'ed a bit but some laughed any way.

"And it is true, if you're a rapist you have pretty much got your pick of women." The others 'Ooh'ed him. "What? It's just words! It's not like I drop kicked a Lilipup into an orphan's face." The others looked at him.

"Once! I did that Once!" The Legendaries laughed again. "And it was fucking funny, but you sorta had to be there."

"So I got caught, talking to one of the guys who plays in the Paralympics. Oh I thought I knew. But I didn't. How about you try and guess."

"Spacka!" Zapdos shouted among the other voices.

"Spacka?" Raikou asked, incredulously as the others laughed. "It's definatly not Spacka."

"Paraplegic!" Giritina guessed, Raikou nodded.

"Yes, that's what I thought too. Turns out it isn't. Any other guesses?"

"Paratrooper!" Rotom yelled.

"Paratrooper?" Raikou asked. "So all the war veterans that lost limbs, got together and thought let's have a sports day. No."

"Paralytic!" Latias called. Raikou held his mouth open.

"Paralytic. Yeah that's it. There's nothing the matter with them they're just pissed!" The others burst out laughing. "They all turn up saying. 'What? 500 hundred meters you're having a fucking laugh! I had a stag night last night, I'll never make. Here I'll get in a chair, you can wheel me round' No."

"Parallel!" Uxie called out. Raikou nodded.

"Is the right answer, well done Uxie! Gold star!" The others laughed a bit. "Big tick."

"But of course it's Parallel, cause in terms it's parallel to the normal Olympics... Probably shouldn't say normal Olympics." The other laughed. "It's like a mine field this. Which, ironically is how some of them got there."

"Now I've got a bit of a treat, I'm going to introduce another fine comedian on the stage for a few minutes to give you a little bit of variety. I've heard some of his jokes and he's fantastically funny, here's Zeke guys!" The others held surprised looks once Raikou joined the crowd next to Suicune and Zeke got on stage.

"Don't feel so bad, I don't know many of you that well either." The others chuckled a bit.

"I remember growing up with my father, my mother ran away before I was born..." The others laughed at that joke.

"I remember growing up thinking that my dad didn't like me very much. He only took me fishing once, I remember swimming back to shore thinking..." The others laughed, as he mimed out a swimming positions. "...My dad doesn't like me very much."

"He took me golfing. And I remember swimming back to shore thinking..." The Legendaries burst out laughing as he, once again, mimed the swimming position. "...Golfing is a lot like Fishing."

"I'd just like to take the time to dedicate this performance to my father, who was a roofer, so dad if you're up there." **(I don't need to put down when the legendaries laugh. You'll know when you chuckle when reading the joke.)**

"I remember one time, my dad took me trick or treating. I remember swimming back to shore thinking... Snoopy costumes are heavy when they're wet."

"I recently quit my job at the helium factory. I refused to be spoken to in that tone!"

"What's the deal with train spotters, I counted 27 of the losers today!"

"My dad was a man of few words. He used to say 'son..."... "Get your trunks we're going to the library.'"

"Lastly. My dad used to hit me with a camera...So many flashbacks. And a very strange photo album." They all laughed as he took on random defence poses, then him once again doing the swimming poses.

"I'll hand you back to Raikou. Good night!" They cheered as he gave the mic back to Raikou.

"That was our new boy Zeke!" They whooped as he was hugged by Celebi then congratulated By the other small legends.

"When I was a child, I was scared of the dentist...he was a paedophile."

"And I guess that begs the question 'How many fillings did he give me?'"

"Okay I'll leave you now. But one quick thing. The worst thing about being told you've got Alzheimers... Is that it doesn't just happen the once! Good night guys and also a round of applause for Zeke!" The Legendaries cheered as Raikou left the stage once again and the Legends dispersed as it was night time.

* * *

><p>Azelf and Uxie were both outside, admiring the stars as a way to try and steer round this topic that they were inevitably going to have to talk about. Uxie sighed. "So you love me?" He asked. Azelf sighed, dejectably.<p>

"Yeah..." Uxie did find it weird when she took and actually read his copy of Romeo and Juliet. But now he understands why he took it. He turned to her and strangely enough.

She was crying.

"And I know there's no possible way that you love me back with everything I put you through. So you can just go a head and smash my heart into a million pieces because I deserve it an..." She was cut short when he swiftly lifted her off the ground and kissed her, while holding her in a bridal style.

At that point, Azelf's mind went haywire. Her heartbeat was so high that she though she it was going to burst out of her chest. Her knees now resembled jelly and her arms were in the same state.

Soon Uxie pulled back. As much as Azelf want to continue, even though they had been kissing for about thirty seconds. "I sorta read...Pride and Prejudice...And I figured out that I harbour strong feelings for you as well Azelf. I don't know if it's love, but it's definatly stronger than anything I've ever felt."

Azelf let out a few tears of joy and reached up and pressed her lips on his again, both sharing a magical second kiss under the stars.

* * *

><p>ML54: I thought the ending was quite cute.<p>

Mesprit: YEah. I thought so too.

Lugia: Anyway, review to keep this going.


	9. Singing Legends pt1

ML54: I know this is a short Chapter. But this is a three parter.

Celebi: It also only took him an hour to write.

Manaphy: It's about quality. Not quantity.

ML54: Thanks guys. Also I'd like to thank Numbuh006. I got the inspiration to right this while replying to an e-mail he sent me. Any way. I don't own Pokemon or the song.

**Singing Legends pt.1**

Mew blinked the sleep out of her eyes and sat up on her bed, smiling to herself. It was the third day of the reunion, so that meant that the Legendaries were going to a night club.

It's strange, but they always enjoyed being part of the human crowd, and best of all, since there were so many humans there anyway, they'd blend right in.

She got out and got the the bathroom. Mainly because she needed to pee, but she also wanted to get ready quickly. Even though they don't go until 7 at night, she wanted to look her best for Jirachi.

Speaking of Jirachi, he was still sound asleep in his own bed. Mew smiled and pecked him on the cheek, before entering the bathroom. _"Sleep tight, Jirachi."_

Celebi and Zeke were just sitting in their room as Mesprit had gone with Phione and Shaymin to get ready. Shaymin was nice, but was still a bit stuck-up. But she made improvements.

Celebi was in her human form, trying on some clothes, right now she was wearing a button up green blouse with a pair of blue jeans. "What do you think, Zeke? I think it makes my butt look a bit big." Zeke flushed and turned away.

"Maybe this is something you should do with the other girls. I'm sorry. I just don't know about fashion and stuff." Zeke then peeked to see her facing him. "And you put the blouse on back to front."

Celebi widened her eyes and looked down to see no buttons. She flushed and pulled it off, revealing her human bra. Zeke looked away quickly. "Um...Cebsie. If you don't mind, we are not at second base yet."

Celebi blushed badly once she realised that she had taken her top off in front of Zeke and quickly put it on again. "S-s-sorry. I f-forgot you w-w-were there." Zeke looked back and sighed.

"It's fine. Maybe I should get one of the girls come and help you. But just so you know, I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear. Even though the blouse is still back to front." Celebi smiled as he floated off, but then realised what he had said, and once again, took the shirt off.

Zeke floated down the Hall to see Uxie and Azelf making out in the hallway. "Guys. Arceus said no PDA!" They jumped apart quickly, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry. About that. It's just... She's too pretty not to kiss." Azelf smiled at him then turned to Zeke.

"It's fine. Actually Cebsie kinda needs help picking an outfit for the night club thing tonight. Do you mind if she borrows your girlfriend, Uxie." Uxie shook his head.

"I don't own her. She can do what she likes. I'm not Victini." Azelf smiled again.

"Sure. I'll help her. But why didn't she ask you?" She wondered out loud. Zeke looked a bit nervous.

"Well. We tried that. But I get uncomfortable looking girls over like that, and well she kinda took her top off in front of me." Uxie had to try and contain his laughter at the comment. Azelf, wasn't doing much better. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Okay. I won't." Uxie answered. Azelf nodded to agree with him, before floating down towards Celebi, Zeke and Mesprit's room. "Want to grab a bite to eat?"

"What? Azelf's tongue wasn't enough for ya?" Uxie blushed a bit, while hearing Zeke laugh. "I'm joking dude, sure I'll come. Bestest buddy of mine!" He smiled, putting his arm around his neck and dragging him towards the Mess Hall.

"Just pick something already Moltres." Heatran exclaimed to her best friend, as Moltres, in her human form, looked at all her human clothes. "You've been staring at them for an hour!"

"You should be thinking about what you're going to wear. Instead of berating me on taking my time." Moltres retaliated. Heatran flinched and looked down.

"It doesn't matter what I wear, I'm still ugly." Moltres looked on, astonished.

"No you're not! Who told you that?" Moltres asked, ready to flamethrower anyone who dared say that to her best friend.

"All of those humans that visit Stark Mountain. I could take it the first few times, but then it just got too much." Moltres looked at her in sympathy.

"Don't listen to those creatures! They're just jealous because you can make volcanoes erupt. The only thing they can erupt is Coca Cola with Mentos." Heatran wiped away the steaming tears, that she didn't realise she had been producing, and nodded.

"Thanks Moltres."

"Just promise me you won't drink anything Alcoholic." Raikou berated Suicune. He and his trio were in the Mess Hall on a table with Ho-oh and Articuno. Suicune pouted.

"Why not?" Entei sighed.

"Because it might just kill the baby. We all know it won't be good for it." Suicune pouted again.

"It's frustrating! I can't do anything fun with this baby inside me." Raikou looked at her in sympathy.

"Hey. How about this? I won't drink either, that way we'll both be sober." Suicune looked at him and smiled.

"You'd do that for me?" Ho-oh shook his head and smiled.

"He'd jump over a cliff if you asked him to. He just doesn't want you to suffer." Suicune nodded.

"And I appreciate it. Thank you 'kou." Entei smiled at them. He knew they'd be together sometime. And here they were, about to have a child. How could he have been sad about that?

"You guys know I don't drink anyway. So you know I'll be sober." Entei said to the pair. Suicune jumped for joy.

"Yay. We could all catch up as a trio! The three musketeers!" Ho-oh chuckled.

"It was rumoured that there were FOUR musketeers."Suicune stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't care." Articuno smirked.

"She told you" Ho-oh glared at her.

"Shut up."

Mew got out the bathroom, singing to herself along the way. She usually did this when she was giddy. She looked up and saw Jirachi stretching his muscles. "Hey 'chi. Bathroom's yours." He looked at her in confusion, before smiling.

"Oh. Thanks Mew." He then floated past her, before turning to face her. "And you look really nice today." Mew blushed before replying.

"Thanks 'chi." She pecked his cheek before wandering into the Hall way. Jirachi placed a paw on the cheek she kiss, before smiling goofily and wandering into the bathroom.

"So you want to sing if there's a Karaoke there?" Uxie asked Zeke. Zeke nodded.

"Yup. We could ask Celebi to do the girl part and..." Uxie cut him off.

"Sorry. But I don't know if I can sing." They were in the Mess Hall, talking over a bowl of cereal each.

"Come on. I'm sure you can. Try singing something now!" Zeke declared. "No-one else will here you." Uxie sighed.

"What song?"

"Try Cry Me A River." Uxie restrained himself from opening his eyes wide open.

"Justin Timberlake?" He whispered, seriously. When he saw Zeke's look, he sighed. "Fine..."

"_You were my Sun_

_You were my Earth_

_But you didn't know all the ways I loved you_

_noooo_

_So you took a chance_

_Made other plans_

_But I bet you didn't know that they would come crashing down_

_noooo_

Zeke widened his eyes, as some of the Legendaries like the dream duo and Latias stopped talking to listen. Justin Timberlake did him no justice. Without Uxie's consent he got louder, getting into it a bit more.

_You don't have to say _

_What you did_

_I already know_

_I found out from hiiim_

_Now there's no chance_

_for you and me_

_There'll never be_

_And don't it make you sad about it_

Some of the others soon stopped and listened to him, as well as the new ones entering the Mess Hall like Moltres and Heatran.

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you leave me_

_all alooone_

_Now you tell me you need me_

_When you call me on the phone_

_Girl I refuse_

_You must have me confused with some other guy_

_Your bridges are burned and now it's your turn_

_too cryyy_

Soon all of the Legendaries in the Mess Hall were listening to Uxie. He was a great singer. His voice didn't even struggle to get the right notes and tones he needed.

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river-er_

_oh Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river-er _

_Yeah Yeah_

No-one dared to stop him at this point, they were enjoying listening to him.

_I know that they say that some things are better left unsaid_

_It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it_

_Don't act like you don't know it_

_All these things people taught me_

_keep messing with my heeeead_

_You should've picked honesty then you might not have blown it_

_Yeeeah_

Soon Azelf and Celebi walked in to hear him sing and all the other Legendaries listening to him. Not every single Legendary was there though. About half of them were.

_You don't have to say _

_What you did_

_I already know_

_I found out from hiiim_

_Now there's no chance_

_for you and me_

_There'll never be_

_And don't it make you sad about it_

"I didn't know Uxie sung." Celebi said to Azelf. Azelf was gaping with her mouth wide open.

"I didn't either."

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you leave me_

_all alooone_

_Now you tell me you need me_

_When you call me on the phone_

_Girl I refuse_

_You must have me confused with some other guy_

_Your bridges are burned and now it's your turn_

_too cryyy_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river-er_

_oh Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river-er _

_Yeah Yeah" _Uxie finished, and was surprised to hear applause. He looked round and saw almost every single Legendary in the Mess Hall looking in his direction, clapping and cheering. He blushed badly while Zeke held a smug look.

"Told ya you could sing. Twenty-one pokemon can't be wrong." Uxie nodded.

"I guess. But I've never sung before. I guess I surprised myself, more than I did anyone here." Azelf sat next to Uxie while Celebi joined Zeke.

"Uxie. You didn't tell us you could sing!" Azelf exclaimed, Celebi nodding in agreement.

"He didn't know himself." Zeke shrugged. "He said he's never tried before." He then smiled and put his arm around Celebi. "So did Azelf help you find something?" Celebi put her arm around him and nodded. She was now in her Pokemon form.

"Yup." Zeke smiled.

"Great. Oh and me and Uxie are going to sing on the Karaoke if this place has it. I was wondering if you'd sing with us?" Celebi nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Count me in." They all smiled and got back to their breakfasts.

* * *

><p>ML54: I'm kinda annoyed. On my publishing the song is too spaced out.<p>

Mew: It'll be fine. Some people like to play the song while reading anyway. So they don't have to read to lyrics.

ML54: I guess. Anyway, review please. And thanks for supporting this fic everyone.


	10. Singing Legends pt2

ML54: Sorry about this, but I got some chapters mixed up. but hopefully they're back to normal.

**Singing Legends pt. 2**

"Hey, 'Bi. Can I talk to you real quick?" Asked the small, white hedgehog with a green shrub on her back known as Shaymin. Celebi turned round and glared at the small pokemon.

"If you're going to insult me by making fun of the fact that I finally have a boyfriend then don't bother. I'm the happiest I've ever been since meeting..."

"I'm sorry." Celebi's eyes widened after hearing that. Shaymin never apologises. She shrugs and says stuff that would usually end up as an insult.

"I really am. I know I've been a bitch to...EVERYONE really. I don't know how you guys put up with it." She went on. Celebi raised an eyebrow.

"What brought on the apologising phase?" Celebi asked. Shaymin sighed.

"I guess I got to thinking after the last meeting after what Azelf said to me." Oh yes, Celebi remembered that vividly.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks earlier, a meeting was taking place in the Hall of Origins to discuss what will be taking place in the Reunion. Not all the Legendaries were there though. Mew hadn't come, because she thought Victini would be there. Which he wasn't.<em>

_Raikou and Suicune weren't there due to pregnancy problems. Heatran didn't come because she was too shy. Palkia didn't come because he was playing with his bitch **(His Goldeen) **and Mesprit was looking after Phione and Rotom._

_Shaymin was coming on to Uxie, very clearly. Which, in turn, made him very uncomfortable. This leading to a very angry, not to mention jealous, Azelf. Arceus had finished talking and the Legendaries were allowed to mingle for a little bit._

"_So, what are you planning on doing later, Ux'?" She cooed to him, sweetly. Uxie backed away a little, as she was getting a little close for comfort._

"_Um...I'm hanging out with Azelf later. We're going to try and finish Assassin's Creed Brotherhood." He answered, nervously. He wasn't very experienced with girls, except his counterparts, Mew and Celebi._

"_C'mon. You hang out with her all the time. Why not hang out with me?" Uxie was about to answer, but was cut off when Azelf came up next to him._

"_Maybe because you'll spend the whole time breathing down his neck. Give the guy some room, won't ya'." She replied, harshly. Shaymin huffed._

"_I was talking to the cute guy over there, not the tomboy of Lake Valor!" She argued back, harshly. Azelf crossed her arms and glared at her._

"_You're just lucky I promised Mesprit I wouldn't pound anyone to the ground today, or Arceus's cleaner Mr. Mimes would be sweeping you off the floors by now." Shaymin glared back._

"_At least I don't look like Jynx that had been dragged though the Distortion World." Ooh. That was harsh. Jynx's are one of the most hated Pokemon of all time. Uxie was about to say something, but Azelf just held her hand up._

"_It always comes back to looks with you, doesn't it. It's not someone's appearance you should look at, but there personality. And unfortunately yours is as blacked as burned charcoal." _

_Shaymin opened her mouth to say something, but could only think of something about ugliness, and to be fair Azelf wasn't the worst looking girl out there. She may be one of the best. "Exactly! You're a shallow Pokemon! I wouldn't say you're as bad as Victini, but you're treading the line a little too closely." Shaymin's eyes watered, and she ran out of the Hall quickly._

"_That was harsh Azelf." Uxie said to her. Azelf frown and was about to apologise until he cut her off. "But it was 100% true. Thanks for helping me." Azelf smiled._

"_You're welcome."_

* * *

><p>"I did some thinking and she was right. I have been shallow. And I think you and Zeke are a cute couple." Celebi blushed a bit and smiled.<p>

"Well thanks Shaymin. And it's okay." She then added as an afterthought. "And you were, in no possible way, anywhere near as bad as Victini. Just a little bit stuck up." Shaymin smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. Now I need to apologise to Azelf and Uxie. Do you know where they are?" Celebi giggled.

"In their room, probably making out or playing Xbox. I'd catch them later if I were you." Shaymin nodded.

"Yeah. I need to find something to wear anyway. See you later 'Bi." Shaymin replied, walking off towards the Eon duo, Latias and Latios. Celebi then felt a pair of arms around her waist and smiled.

"Miss me?" Zeke asked, with his trade mark grin. Celebi ruffled the top of his head a little.

"You were only gone for half an hour. But yeah I did."

* * *

><p>"HI 'TWO!" Mew yelled,flopping onto the top of Mewtwo's head. He chuckled.<p>

"To what do I owe the honour?" Mewtwo, formally greeted the playful pink kitten. She giggled.

"What? I can't see what my younger brother is up to?" She asked, innocently. Mewtwo eyes widened.

"You still see me as a brother?" Mew tilted her head to the side in confusion, frown now adorning her face.

"Yeah. What makes you think I'd stop?" Mewtwo sighed and looked over to Zeke, who was conversing with Celebi about something. Mew followed his line of sight and her eyes widened. "Is this about Zeke?"

"I just feel obsolete since he's back. And I guess that I may have though that you'd forget about me." Mew hugged Mewtwo, catching him off guard.

"That's stupid. You're my brother just as much as Zeke is. I'd never forget, or even want to forget you." She said to him, tearing up a little. She wiped away the tear and smiled up at him. "Now what has my little BROTHER been up too?" Mewtwo smiled and began telling her everything that's been happening with him.

* * *

><p>"Palkia. That rap thing passed yet?" Groudon asked his space-bending friend. Palkia smiled.<p>

"Yup. Good thing to. I thought I was going to go insane!" Groudon laughed and patted him on the back.

"Well it's good you didn't, otherwise I'd be best buds with a lunatic!" Just as he said this, Kyogre and Dialga joined them.

"We know you best friends with an idiot Groudy. But lunatic might be a step far." Kyogre teased. Palkia blushed and grumbled to himself. Kyogre and Groudon laughed at his reaction.

"She's only teasing you Pal'." Palkia smiled slightly.

"Okay then." Dialga sighed with relief.

"Finally! The rap thing is over!" She yelled in a loud, relieved voice. Palkia chuckled.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." He promised. Dialga looked at him.

"Yeah. It will be something else just as, if not, more stupid. Maybe you'll decide to turn off gravity or something." She saw Palkia rub his chin and growled at him. "Don't you dare!" She threatened. Palkia huffed.

"Meanie." Kyogre and Groudon chuckled at then again. They were always the comic relief of their little group.

* * *

><p>Uxie and Azelf walked in, both looking a bit flustered. Mesprit and Shaymin walked up to them, Shaymin apologised earlier. "Why do you guys look so flustered?" Mesprit asked.<p>

"And why were you in there for two hours?" Shaymin added, hiding a sly smirk. She knew what the two had been getting up to.

"Um...I was having a hard time finding my jacket. And Azelf found it for me." Uxie made up on the spot. They were all in their human forms, hence the walking. Mesprit looked at him oddly.

"You're not wearing a jacket." She pointed to his shirt. Uxie face palmed.

"AW MAN!" He yelled, dramatically. "I'll just go retrieve it quickly." He then ran back. The girls then looked at Azelf. She shrugged.

"Could happen to anyone."

"That's an...Interesting outfit Zeke." Jirachi commented, looking over the, now human, Zeke. He was wearing a pair of purple skinny jeans and a pink shirt that said, 'Real Man To Be Pink', a black Stetson and a black leather jacket. Jirachi was just wearing a pair of tan chinos and a purple chequered shirt. He shrugged.

"These are my party clothes." Mew giggled as she and Mewtwo joined the two. Mew was wearing a pink, frilly dress that goes to her shins and put her hair in a pony tail with a black hair band.

"You look like you were in between an explosion at both a happy paint factory and emo paint factory." Mewtwo suppressed a chuckle as well. He was just in a purple shirt and blue jeans, leaving his purple hair alone.

"Well. It is unique to say the least." Zeke flicked the rim of his Stetson and nodded.

"Good. I like being unique." Celebi then joined the group, in her human form. She was wearing a green skirt that went to just below the knee caps and a dark green blouse, the right way round, as well as a black cardigan and dark green head band around her light green hair.

Zeke stared at her, his mouth forming an o shape. Mew smirked. "Zeke, close you're mouth. You don't want a Mandibuzz to lay eggs in there, do ya'?" Zeke shook his head.

"Wow! You look great Cebsie!" Celebi blushed and nodded.

"Thanks. You look, different, but still good." Zeke nodded.

"Yup. I wear a Stetson. Stetson's are cool. 'Cause Cowboys wore them!"

"Alright everyone!" Arceus announce, gaining everyone's attention. "I'll open the portal now. Remember, single file. And remember to bring your human, BRITISH money. I don't want anyone bringing their Polish money again." As she said this, she indiscreetly looked at Palkia.

A blue, swirling vortex appeared behind her, and one by one, they entered.

* * *

><p>The night club they went to was busy, but they got in pretty easily, due to a tinsy bit of psychic power from Cresselia. The club was pretty dark, and a large strobe light in the middle kept flashing different coloured lights. There was a large amount of space, so people wouldn't be packed in.<p>

Mew squealed and went straight to the dance floor, dragging poor Jirachi with her. "C'mon 'chi!"

"But I..." He didn't get a chance to reply, since the music suddenly drowned him out. Mew grabbed his hands and swung him around. _"Man! She's strong!" _He thought to himself as he struggled to keep up with her rhythm.

* * *

><p>"Zeke!" Uxie yelled, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue T-shirt underneath an unbuttoned dark blue shirt. Zeke turned and smiled.<p>

"Hey Ux'! Is there a karaoke then!" Zeke shouted back. Uxie nodded. Here, it was safer if the legendaries referred to each other by their nick names. "Well then! Let's get Cebsie and get up there!" He shouted, grabbing Uxie by the arm and pulling him towards the bar.

* * *

><p>"Can I have an Orangeade please." Celebi ordered from the counter. The blonde man from behind nodded to her, and got her a glass of the orange substance. Then a man in his thirties sat down next to her.<p>

"WKD please." The man then turned to Celebi. "Hey there pretty lady. Why are you drinking that?" He asked. All in al the man was fairly dodgy. He had greasy hair and yellow teeth. He wore an old shirt and dress trousers. Celebi looked away from him.

"I'm only 16." She replied, falsely. Her real age was like a 1000000002, but she couldn't tell him that, so she went by the looking age of her human form, about 16. He smirked, showing her his putrid yellow teeth.

"So long as you're with me, you can drink." Celebi took a step back.

"I'd rather not." She tried to take another step back, but he grabbed her arm.

"We can do this the easy way, or the..." **WHACK! **He let go of her, as she quickly stepped a good distance back, as Zeke had punched the man in the face.

"So what exactly does easy way MEAN?!" Zeke asked, dangerously glaring at the man, who was now rubbing his bleeding nose.

"That's none of you're business!" The man from the bar saw what had happened and had called security to take the thirty year old man out of here.

"Well, it sounded like a threat. Ad no-one threatens MY girlfriend without a broken nose." He replied, as the security men took a hold on each of the old man's arms.

"C'mon buddy. I think you're time here is over." One of the buff men said, as they dragged him out. Zeke looked towards Celebi in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked, hugging her closely. She said nothing and wrapped her arms around him too. Uxie just coming up to them now.

"Yeah. No damage." She replied after a few minutes. She pulled back. Zeke gave one more, supportive squeeze before letting go.

After the initial shock was gone, Zeke smiled and held one of her hands. "Okay. We've got a song to sing." Uxie smiled at them, leading them over to the stage.

* * *

><p>Suicune, Raikou and Entei had decided to take care of Phione and Rotom for a while. They were the youngest, so weren't old enough to drink or to be trusted on their own, so it was easier for the three to look after them.<p>

"So after that, he just didn't bother anymore." Entei finished. Suicune and Raikou chuckled as the two younglings were just talking to themselves.

"That's great 'tei. But I feel bad for the poor kid." Suicune voiced. Raikou nodded.

"I sorta do too. Oh well." He then turned serious. "I know I ask this every year, but do you like anyone?" Entei shook his head. "Oh come on. You hang out with a lot of girls."

"Do you like Moltres?" Suicune asked randomly. Raikou smiled, knowing this strategy inside and out. Entei shook his head.

"No."

"Latias?"

"No."

"Cresselia?"

"No."

"Good. Darkrai would have killed you." Raikou said, Suicune still went on.

"Articuno?"

"No."

"Well I can't think of anyone else!" Suicune exclaimed, all the others were either too young or too big. Raikou smirked.

"What about Heatran?" Entei's eyes widened as he looked at anything but the pair. _"Bingo!" _Raikou thought to himself.

Suicune looked stunned. "Heatran! I knew I forgot someone! And thinking about it, its obvious! You've been hanging out with her a lot more often and you've been ogling her in the Hall. Entei blushed.

"I was not ogling her!" Raikou laughed.

"Yeah. And I'm scared of electricy!" Raikou exclaimed at him. What they didn't know, was that Heatran was close by and had heard every word they said. Her eyes were wide in shock.

* * *

><p>"Okay party people!" The DJ voiced, as he stopped the music. "It's time for the karaoke and our first singers of the night are Ux', Zeke and Cebs! Let's here it!" The audience cheered as the music started playing. ( <strong>Uxie <strong>_Zeke _Celebi _**Uxie and Zeke**_)

"_PARTY ROCK!_

_**Party rock is in the house tonight**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_**And we gonna make you lose your mind**_

_**We just wanna see you...**_

_**SHAKE THAT**_

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl  
>She on my jock non stop when we in the spot<br>Booty move away like she on the block  
>What the track I got to know<br>Tight __jeans__ tattoo cause I'm rock and roll  
>Half black half white domino<br>Gain the money Oprah Doe_

**Yo!  
>I'm running through these hoes like drano<br>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no ****halo****  
>We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping<br>On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin  
>Hey!<strong>

_**Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<strong>_

Let's go  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<p>

We just wanna see you!

Shake that!

Every day I'm shuffling  
>Shuffling shuffling<p>

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
>We get money don't be mad now stop hating is bad<em>

**One more shot for us**  
><em>Another round<em>  
><strong>Please fill up my cup<strong>  
><em>Don't mess around<em>  
><strong>We just wanna see<strong>  
><em>You shake it now<em>  
><strong>Now you wanna be<strong>  
><em>You're naked now<em>

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound _[x3]_  
><span>Put your hands up to the sound<span> _[x2]_  
><span>Get up<span> _[x9]_  
>Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound<br>Put your hands up! _[x4]_

_**Party rock is in the house tonight**_ (Put your hands up!)  
><em><strong>Everybody just have a good time <strong>_(Put your hands up!)  
><em><strong>And we gonna make you lose your mind<strong>_ (Put your hands up!)  
><em><strong>Everybody just have a good good good time<strong>_

_**Oh! Oh!**_ (Put your hands up)  
><em><strong>Oh! Oh!<strong>_ **Time to fill it now!**  
><em><strong>Oh! Oh! <strong>_(Put your hands up)  
><em><strong>Oh! Oh!<strong>_ (Put your hands up)

_**Shake that!  
>Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling<strong>_

Put your Put your  
>Put your Put your <em>(Yeah Yeah)<em>  
><span>Put your Put your<span> _**(Whoa!)**_  
>Put your Put your<br>Put your hands up  
>Your hands up<br>Put your hands up

**Every day I'm shuffling!**" After they finished, everyone in the club applauded for them, they waved to the them as they got off the stage.

"That was Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO and Lauren Bennett! Sung by Ux', Zeke and Cebs! Remember to get your arses up here, if you want to sing for us! Don't be shy!" He announced, as he put another track on while waiting for the next person to sing.

"That was cool!" Uxie said over the crowd and music to Zeke and Celebi. Azelf then hugged him from behind.

"You guys were great! Just like the real deal!" Just then, they saw Jirachi walk up to the DJ.

"Wow! I've got to give Jirachi credit. He managed to break free of my sister's death grip!" Zeke exclaimed. He then turned to Celebi. "I don't think we've had the chance to dance yet. Do me the honour?" He asked. Celebi giggled.

"The honour would be mine." She answered as Zeke led her to the dance floor. Azelf then grabbed Uxie's hand and led him there too, without so much as a glance back.

* * *

><p>"Okay ladies and gentlemen, we have another one singing who'd like to dedicate this song to a girl called Miw..." Mew turned at the sound of her nickname and saw Jirachi there, looking straight at her. "So let's hear it for 'Chi!"<p>

"_Beautiful girls, all over the world, I could be chasing_

_But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby_

_Nothing on you, baby_

_They might say hi, and I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry, about what they say_

_Cause they got nothing on you, baby_

_Nothing on you, baby_

_I know you feel where I'm coming from_

_Regardless of the things in my past, that I've done_

_Most of it really was for the hell of fun_

_On a carousel, so around I spun_

_With no direction, just tryna get some_

_Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun_

_And so I lost more than I had ever won_

_And honestly, I ended up with none_

_It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience_

_I'm thinking 'maybe I should get it out'_

_And I don't wanna sound redundant_

_But I was wondering, if there was something that you wanna know_

_But never mind that, we should let it go_

_Cause we don't wanna be a t.v. Episode_

_And all the bad thoughts, just let em go, go, go_

_Beautiful girls, all over the world, I could be chasing_

_But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby_

_Nothing on you, baby_

_They might say hi, and I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry, about what they say_

_Cause they got nothing on you, baby_

_Nothing on you, baby_

_Hands down, there will never be another one_

_I've been around, and I've never seen another one_

_Because your style, I 'ain't really got nothin' on?_

_Baby you the whole package_

_Plus you pay your taxes_

_And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic_

_You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic_

_Stop-now think about it_

_I've been to London, I've been to Paris_

_Even way out there in Tokyo_

_Back home in Georgia, to New Orleans_

_But you always steal the show_

_And just like that girl, you got me froze_

_Like a Nintendo 64_

_If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know_

_Beautiful girls, all over the world, I could be chasing_

_But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby_

_Nothing on you, baby_

_They might say hi, and I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry, about what they say_

_Cause they got nothing on you, baby_

_Nothing on you, baby_

_Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name_

_And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing_

_Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train_

_No other girl's on my brain, and you the one to blame_

_Beautiful girls, all over the world, I could be chasing_

_But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby_

_Nothing on you, baby_

_They might say hi, and I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry, about what they say_

_Cause they got nothing on you, baby_

_Nothing on you, baby" _The audience cheered as Jirachi left the stage.

"Did you mean that?" The voice made Jirachi jumped, but calmed when he saw Mew standing there. He blushed and looked to the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't realise that I liked you until you started dating Victini. Then I just couldn't stop thinking about you..." He took and deep breath and lifted his gaze into her eyes. "...I love you, Mew." Mew gasped.

"You love me?" Jirachi nodded and looked to the ground again. But Mew would have none of that. She placed a hand on his chin and lifted it slightly. Then she kissed him.

* * *

><p>ML54: Again, sorry about this, but it should be fine now. Sorry.<p> 


	11. Hanging Around

ML54: Urgent reuploading of Chapter. Sorry everyone!

**Hanging Around**

Jirachi's eyes opened wide as Mew moved her human lips against his, trying to coax him into moving them as well. He couldn't believe it. First on the the cheek, then a peck on the lips, now a full blown KISS.

As soon as his brain yelled _"DO SOMETHING ALREADY!" _He slowly closed his eyes and started to move his lips in time with hers, while wrapping his arms around the small of her back.

"_I've died and gone to heaven. I know it. But I don't care."_ Jirachi thought to himself. Mew smiled up at him, once they disconnected and Jirachi smiled back.

"It was really sweet of you to sing for me. But you didn't have to. And I love you too." Jirachi's heart melted as soon as he heard those words leave her mouth. He has never felt this happy before.

Zeke twirled Celebi round in time to the song, Just Haven't Met You Yet, by Michael Buble. He smiled once he heard her giggle as she latched her hand onto his again.

"I never thought I'd meet someone who'd make me this happy." Celebi told him, quietly. Zeke kissed her cheek and smiled again.

"Well, I'm glad I could make you happy." Celebi smiled brightly and Zeke's heart just jumped. "_I_ _never thought I'd find the girl for me. But she's right here, dancing in my arms." _He thought to himself, stepping back to let Celebi step forwards.

"_She's just so sweet and kind and gentle. I think..." _Zeke paused in is head, not really fully accepting the truth that his brain was telling him. _"I think I'm in love with her."_

"E-ent..." The shaggy brown haired pokemon turned human heard a small voice behind him. He had been thinking about his feeling for the Lava Dome pokemon ever since Raikou accused him of having feelings for her.

And the more he thought about it, the more he knew it was true. He was usually a loner himself, since his counterparts usually went on outings without him, even before they were dating. So he didn't really share with anyone, but he had been different with Heatran.

She was the only Pokemon he would actually try to see outside of meeting times. Granted she wasn't usually seen during meetings due to her shyness, it didn't matter to him.

Also, he had been trying to boost her self confidence, by going with her to areas where others are and including her in conversations whenever he could. And he did like her, despite her appearance as a Pokemon. This would have to be a true attraction.

He liked Heatran. There was no denying it to himself.

He turned to the voice, seeing as he hasn't acknowledged it for the past two minutes. And there stood Heatran in her red-headed human form. He ended up staring at her, in her human form she was a beauty to behold.

Heatran felt herself blush under his stare and tried to muster up the confidence to speak. "W-will I b-be ab-ble t-to talk t-to you tomorrow at the Hall?" Entei raised an eyebrow.

"Why not here and now? I mean I'm here, you're here." Heatran sighed in agitation.

"As is all the other Legendaries and a bunch of humans." She whispered back, seriously. "I want to talk to you when there's n-no chance of a-anyone else o-over hearing u-us." He nodded and smiled.

"Alright then Tran. See you then and there." He replied, oblivious to the situation that she was in. "_I wonder what she wants to talk about."_

* * *

><p>All the Legendaries were now back in the Hall of Legends, as it was 3 am. They all stayed a little too long and the others were sleepy. Zeke had to carry Celebi back, not that he minded. He loved the feeling of her skin on his fur.<p>

"_Great!" _He thought to himself, concentrating really hard on something. _"Now I'm getting smittened. We haven't even been on a date yet!"_

"Alright every...Everyone." Arceus declared, woozily. She had a bit much to drink and was a bit drunk. Giritina had remained sober, just to control her. "You can all do whatever. I'm going to sleep!" She declared, happily. Dragging Giritina down to their room in the Hall.

"Looks like Giritina may be getting lucky tonight." Zapdos announced, getting hit in the arm by Moltres. "Ow! Your wings are hot!" She smirked.

"Why thank you. Your eyes are pretty." She replied. Zapdos shook his head, mild blush on his cheeks.

"Y-you know what I m-mean!" He replied. Moltres just giggled and flew over to the Lati pair to strike a conversation.

"Those two couldn't be more obvious if they tried." Regirock, the rock like robot block, stated to his counterpart present. Registeel, the steel ball like robot shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't care." Regirock looked at her, curiously.

"What's up with you? Is this because I'm dating Shaymin. I am telling you that she's trying to be better!" He exclaimed. Registeel sighed.

"No. I know she's changed. I think I like someone though." Regirock nearly fell over with shock after that.

"What?" He exclaimed. "Who?" She sighed in depression and pointed towards an robot like ice block chasing a leaf through the Hall. If Regirock had eyes, they'd bulge right out of their sockets.

"REGICE!" Regice ran over to them.

"What cha' need Rocky?" He declared, shocking the two of them. Regirock shook his head.

"It's nothing. Go back to your leaf." Regice nodded, yellow bulbs flickering with happiness.

"Okie Dokie, Rocky!" He giggled, Yes GIGGLED and zoomed off after the leaf. Regirock turned to his steel type counterpart. "You've fallen for the hunk of ice with the intelligence of a three year old."

"Yes. I don't know what it is! He's an idiot, but at the same time he's sweet and nice and fun and a lot of other things. I don't hate him, that's for sure." Regirock sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to Mesprit about it. She can help you out better than I ever could. Now I've got to find Shaymin. See ya soon." Registeel nodded as her rock type counterpart left her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Hey Deoxys!" Deoxys turned, surprised to see Mewtwo there. She greeted him none-the-less. "So what have you been up to?" Deoxys raised her equivalent of an eyebrow at him.<p>

"Well, I've mostly been talking to the girls. Why do you ask?" Then it dawned on her. "Are you trying to make small talk?" Mewtwo cringed but nodded none-the-less.

"Well, you listened and helped me when I needed it, which led me thinking about how horribly I treated you. It just dawned on me that you had put up with all my insults and jokes with out killing me. And I guess I want to make up for it." Deoxys smiled with her eyes.

"You don't have to. And we can be friends. I mean it was kind of on the edge before, but I never really minded the teasing jokes." Mewtwo smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Darkrai." The phantom like pokemon heard from behind him. He turned to see his counterpart and smiled warmly toward her.

"What brings you here Cressi?" He answered, earning a blush from the metallic swan. She shook her head and replied.

"Just came to see how you were doing. You seemed lonely." Darkrai nodded.

"Yeah. I suppose I was a bit. But now you're here. I was just observing the rest of the Legendaries. I think it's fun to guess which one will end up dating which." Cresselia smiled and nodded.

"Yup. I won 800 poke from Moltres because I bet that Mew would end up with Jirachi." She then nodded towards Entei. "I have a bet going saying that he'll fall for Moltres." Darkrai shook his head.

"Nah. I think he's more of a Heatran kind of person." Cresselia smirked.

"I'll take that bet. Stakes?" Darkrai rubbed his chin in a thinking manner. He then clicked his fingers.

"The loser has to do one thing of the winner's choice, no matter what. Deal?" Cresselia clasped her paw in his hand and blushed deep red.

* * *

><p>"Eat LEAD!" Uxie yelled at the screen of the Xbox as his character on Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 shot an enemy with a barrage of bullets. You could say he got hooked on it, since he started to play all the time with Azelf.<p>

"You get them Ux'!" Azelf cheered from his left. He smiled as he shot three more coming from his character's right. Indicating the end of the level, Uxie then paused it and save the game.

He then turned the game console off. Azelf was about to question him, before his lips crashed onto her's. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them both down.

Uxie disconnected once the need for oxygen was too great to ignore. Azelf panted as he started to talk to her in a hushed tone. "Xbox may be fun, but kissing you is way better." Azelf smiled and kissed him again, only for him to disconnect quicker.

"I just have to tell you. I figured my feelings out while we were at the club. Sure there were a lot of girls there. But my, well, eyes were both on you." Azelf blushed a little as he continued. "And while we were dancing, I just felt so comfortable and happy and looser than I've ever been..." She then heard the words she's been waiting to hear for months.

"I love you, Azelf..." She let out a few tears and hugged him close, burying her face into his neck.

"I love you too, Uxie..."

* * *

><p>"Latias!" Latios complained, for what felt to her, like the millionth time. "Stop ogling Rayquaza! It's not dignified!" Latias blushed a dark shade of red, which was easily detectable on her white head fur. If it were on her lower body, it would be perfectly blended into her red fur.<p>

Latios was the exact same build as her, except he was slightly larger, and had blue fur rather than her. "I was not ogling him!" She complained back. "He just has something on his face!"

"Right. And how would you notice since he hasn't even turned towards us yet?" Regirock asked. Latias blushed further.

"Um...Well, I...Uh..." The two males, as well as Shaymin and Moltres, started to chuckle at her lame excuses. "Shut up!" She wined. Shaymin waved her paw.

"Okay, okay. We won't talk about your massive crush on Rayquaza then." Latias nodded, triumphantly.

"Good!" But she then saw the error in her choice of words, but was too late to correct it, since the others were laughing at her. "Shut up!" She then zoomed off towards her's and Latios's room.

"I'll check on her. Don't worry." Latios assured as he took off after his sister. The others calmed down enough and decided to retire to bed.

"Mesprit!" She heard someone call. She had accidentally been dozing off on her seat in the council room. She turned and saw a blue, liquid like bodied Pokemon with two fin like arms and two antennae. She smiled and nodded to him.

"Hiya Manaphy." Manaphy blushed a bit before composing himself.

"I kinda wanted to talk to you." Mesprit nodded. There was a pause before Manaphy sighed. "Alone."

"Oh..." Mesprit started to blush a bit before she nodded and followed Manaphy towards his room.

Once they got inside, Manaphy locked the door behind him. "Okay Manaphy. Your kinda creeping me out. This is how all murder stories go." Manaphy paled and shook his head.

"No, no, no. That's not it at all!" He replied, hastily. Afraid he'd given her the wrong impression. "No. I just needed to tell you something." Mesprit looked towards the door.

"Won't Phione come in, in a bit?" Manaphy shook his head.

"No. She's staying in Rotom's room for the duration of the Reunion." Mesprit nodded and sat on Phione's old bed.

"Okay. So shoot." Manaphy took in a shaky breath.

"_Just like you rehearsed with Phione." _"I-I, well, I-I mean I...This is so hard to say." Mesprit got up and walked up to him, taking one of his flippers into her paw.

"What is it? C'mon you can tell me anything." Manaphy sighed. Mesprit was about to say something else, but couldn't. Mainly because it's difficult to say anything when someone has their lips over yours.

Mesprit widened her eyes to see Manaphy kissing her on the lips. She couldn't really believe it was happening. But as soon as she was sure this was reality, her eyes drifted closed and she pushed her lips against his, matching his lips movements with her own.

Manaphy and Mesprit both smiled into the kiss, as they continued. Soon their arms wrapped round each other. Manaphy had his flippers around her waist as her arms were around his neck.

Soon though, Manaphy disconnected the kissed, since she probably needed air. He kept himself breathing with his Hydration ability.

"I really like you Mesprit. I was going to try and get you to dance with me in the club, but nerves got the better of me. I hope you didn't mind me being so forward now." Mesprit shook her head and rested her forehead against his own.

"Nope. But I'm going to be forward and ask if you want any...Company...In your room." She blushed.

"I'd like that."

Manaphy got on the bed, and motioned for her to join him. She did and soon both felt drousy from all the kissing they did. "Goodnight Mesprit."

"Goodnight Manaphy." As she soon joined him in dream land. But she only dreamed of one thing. Manaphy. Except this time, it wasn't just a dream. But a reality as well.

* * *

><p>Mew and Jirachi were, right now, kissing on top of Mew's bed. Mew then disconnected and smiled to him. "Can you sleep with me in my bed? I get cold." Jirachi blushed but nodded.<p>

"Yes. But I won't try anything too funny." She smirked a little.

"Why? Can't control your hormones?" Jirachi blushed bright red, before shaking his head.

"No. It's just..." Mew just shook her head and nuzzled into him, knocking them both over.

She rested her head on his chest and sighed in contentment. "Goodnight Jirachi. I love you." Jirachi snapped out of his trance and smiled, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Goodnight Mew. You're amazing. And I love you too." Mew smiled and dozed off.

* * *

><p>"You OK Sui'?" Raikou asked in worry for the blue wolf-like pokemon. She shook her head and continued to pant, heavily.<p>

"No...I think I'm going into labour!" She exclaimed to him. Raikou widened his eyes.

"What?" Entei, then bounded up to them.

"What's going on?" Entei asked, worried. Raikou turned to him urgently.

"Entei! Get Cresselia! Suicune's in labour!" Entei widened his eyes as well, before nodding and running at break-neck pace to find the healer of the Legendary Council.

"Okay Sui'. Just calm your breathing. Think of relaxing things." Raikou went on as Suicune was thrashing a bit in pain. "Think of the Lake of Life." Suicune clenched her eyes shut.

"Water...ocean...fire...wrecking ball!" Raikou rubbed her back roughly.

"No. Calming thoughts. Wrecking balls aren't calming." He berated. "Never mind, just breathe."

Entei ran as fast as he could to find Cresselia. Sweat was beginning to build up on his forehead as he raced through the blinding white hall ways. At times, he wasn't even sure he knew for sure where he was going.

Then, as if by accident, he ran into the object of his own affections. Who was conversing with the one he was looking for. Cresselia giggled at the position the two fire types were now in.

"Down Entei! Getting a little frisky, aren't we?" Entei tilted his head to the side stupidly before looking down to see Heatran pinned down underneath him. And, to his embarrassment, it looked as if he had mounted her.

He blushed greatly and jumped off of her before he started to get bad thoughts. "Sorry Tran! Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" Heatran had a massive blush on her face as well.

"It's f-f-f-fine. But where's the fire?" She replied. Entei widened his eyes again and turned to Cresselia.

"Oh right! Suicune's in labour! She's in the Medical Wing!" Cresselia nodded, urgently and rushed off, Entei and Heatran in tow.

* * *

><p>Zeke had carried the sleeping form of Celebi in his arms towards their room that they shared with Mesprit. Upon arrival, however, he saw a note. He picked it up with a weak Psychic and began to read.<p>

_Dear guys,_

_I'm going to be spending the rest of the Reunion in Manaphy's room. He confessed to liking me! Eeek! It may not be love, but I'm content with this for now._

_Anyway, I'll be out of your guy's fur. So you got the whole room to yourselves to do...Stuff. ;)_

_-Mesprit_

_P.S. Celebi's got really sensitive skin on her neck. I believe you'll turn her on instantly like that Zeke._

_P.S.S. I really hope you're the one reading this Zeke. Celebi would kill me._

_P.S.S.S. I like Chesto Berries. I don't know. I felt like saying it. I feel like I'm writing an essay._

Zeke held a huge blush at what the letter had implied, but still managed to chuckle at the last message. His friend was random at times. But he liked the random things in life.

The noise he produced had caused Celebi to stir and slowly open her eyes. "Hey sleepy head." Zeke whispered softly. Celebi smiled and nuzzled herself into his pink fur.

"Hi." She replied, drearily. Zeke smiled at how cute she looked, getting comfortable in his fur. Opening the door, he floated in and placed Celebi onto her bed. She whimpered as he tried to pull away.

"Don't go." She whispered. Zeke nodded and curled up around her, in a protective manner, with his tail curling round another few times to keep them warm.

"I won't if you don't want me to." He replied, kissing her on the cheek...

Or what he thought was her cheek. As it turned out, he had kissed her jawbone. He heard her moan in pleasure. A noise that seemed to shift his mind into overdrive.

But he refrained from doing anything further. He didn't want to seem as if he were using her. "Goodnight, Cebsie." He replied quickly, closing his eyes, in the hope that she would too.

Lucky for him, her breathing turned calmer as her body relaxed, indicating that she was asleep. He soon joined her once he nuzzled himself on the top of her head.

* * *

><p>"Okay! PUSH!" Cresselia yelled over the water wolf's scream of agony.<p>

"I can't!" Suicune replied. She then turned to Raikou. "Can't you do it for me?" Raikou would have laughed if it had been another situation. But he kept a straight face, and placed his paw over her's, softly.

"No. But if I could, I would. It's just for a little longer." He replied softly. Suicune seemed to calm down a little, looking into his eyes.

"Okay. One more big push should get the little girl out." Raikou's eyes widened, as did Suicune's.

"It's a girl! Just what we wanted!" He exclaimed happily to his mate. She smiled at his happiness, and with all strength she could muster, she pushed one more time.

Suddenly an ear splitting cry was heard as Suicune slumped to the ground, panting heavily. Raikou nuzzled the top of her head, lovingly as Cresselia cut the child's umbilical cord and went over to a desk of some kind. "Where's our baby?"

"Cresselia's just cleaning her up." Raikou replied, looking straight into her eyes.

Cresselia came over and placed a small, quadrupedal pokemon down in between them. The small pokemon didn't have fur as it needed to grow a little. But she had two pointier teeth that the others, as well as a purple cape. "It's a beautiful baby girl."

"She's perfect." Suicune said, gazing upon the tiny pokemon, nuzzling herself into her chest.

"Have you thought of a name?" Cresselia questioned. Suicune turned to Raikou, who shook his head.

"You did all the work. I think it's only fair that you get to name her." Suicune started to spill a few tears of joy. She always wanted a family, and now she has one.

"W-well. I can t-tell she's a thunder type like you. Sparky." Cresselia nodded.

"I'll put it down. And a very fitting name. I'll leave the three of you alone." She then went on to say, as she hovered out of the room. Raikou settled in next to Suicune and nuzzled her and his child.

"You're amazing Suicune. I could never have gone through, what you just did." Suicune smiled wider at his comment and rested her side against his.

"But it was worth it. I love you, Raikou." She replied, softly. Drifting to sleep. Raikou rested his head against hers.

"I love you too, Suicune."

* * *

><p>ML54: Again, really sorry about all this. But I need to get rid of all lemons due to a tip that will no longer be allowing them.<p> 


	12. Day Four

ML54: Emergancy Update!

**Day Four**

Celebi awoke the next morning with Zeke's furry tail wrapped around her. She smiled and turned her body round to face him. "Hey. You awake Zeke?"

"I am now." His playful reply came, once he had opened his baby blue eyes and smiled at her. "Good sleep?" She nodded.

"You were with me. Of course it was good." Her eyes then snapped open as she sat up and looked around, frantically. "Where's Mesprit?"

"She's staying in Manaphy's room for the rest of the Reunion." Came her answer. "Manaphy confessed that he liked her." Celebi sighed.

"Oh good. If she awoke to find us like that, she'd get the wrong idea." Zeke flushed and looked away. Celebi raised her equivalent of an eyebrow. "Why is it, that you always blush when anything about kissing comes up in topic?" Zeke's eyes widened.

"I don't!" He exclaimed in protest. Celebi smirked.

"Alright then, pucker up and kiss me!" Zeke blushed and widened his eyes as Celebi waited for him to complete it.

When she got tired of waiting. She then leaned in to try and get his lips, but Zeke move to the left, slightly and she got his cheek. She withdrew in confusion.

"It's..." Celebi looked down in depression.

"I know. Too early." She sighed and went to the bathroom. "If you need to go, there's a bathroom down the hall, to the right." He nodded as she closed the door.

She waited to hear his footsteps leave the room. Once they were gone, she let her tears shed. _"He's going to dump me. He won't even kiss me!" _

* * *

><p>"Morning 'chi." Mew purred, rubbing her head underneath Jirachi's chin. Jirachi let out a laugh as her head fur started to tickle him.<p>

"Hahaha. Morning Mew." Mew smirked at his reaction, and wrapped her extra long tail around him, and pulled him into a close quarter kiss. Jirachi closed his eyes and smiled into it, content on staying there forever.

* * *

><p>"So what kind of armour do you need?" Uxie asked Azelf in the Mess Hall.<p>

"Any armour that isn't under 20 strength for the breast plate." Azelf answered, shrugging. "I guess the steel armour would be best. It's armour is the highest I can afford." Uxie nodded.

To clarify, Uxie and Azelf were discussing the game, The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim. But if you didn't know when you walked by, you'd think they were crazy. "Agreed. Mace or Sword." Azelf smirked.

"Neither. I'm taking my Hunting Bow. 50 iron arrows should do." Uxie smiled. Unsure about the choice of weapon, by supportive anyway.

"Not my place to judge your choice of weaponry. But keep a dagger handy for close quarter fighting." Just then, Manaphy and Mesprit sat with, both with alarmed looks on their faces.

"Who are you trying to kill, Azelf? And why are you supporting her Uxie?" Mesprit demanded. Uxie raised his equivalent of an eyebrow.

"The king of the dead. Why?" Manaphy widened his eyes.

"Giritina!" Azelf and Uxie looked to each other, then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"No. You misunderstood. We were talking about a new game. Azelf has to kill the king of the dead to obtain the Daemon Blade." **(Notice: That is not actually on the game. Although it should be. It sounds like an awesome thing to do.) **Uxie clarified. The two sighed in relief as Celebi came in and sat with them, not looking at them.

"Celebi, are you okay?" Azelf asked her best friend. Celebi looked up from stirring her cereal and all was revealed to the group. They saw tear stains on her cheeks. "What happened? Why were you crying?" Mew and Jirachi then came and sat with, having heard what was said, they decided to listen too.

Celebi had to choke the words out, with new tears forming. "I think Zeke might be dumping me." The others looked alarmed now.

"Why do you think that?" Mew asked. She knew her brother, and that didn't sound like something he'd do.

"Well, I tried to kiss him...B-but he just moved away. A-and he gave an excuse on why he was uncomfortable doing anything...with me." Mew's ears drooped down. That didn't sound like her brother at all. He always said that if he met the one. That he'd hold her close and never let go. To make her feel good and special. She thought her brother was different. Maybe she was wrong.

"Come here, 'Bi." Azelf said, holding her arms out. Quick as a flash, Celebi was in her arms, crying her eyes out again.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I do it?" Zeke asked himself, in the hallway. "Just kiss her on the lips! That's all she wanted!" His, out-loud thoughts were interupted by a familiar white hedgehog.<p>

"What did you do?" She asked, threateningly. Zeke stepped back from the aggressive Shaymin.

"What do you mean?" He replied. He instantly regretted it as she took a step forward.

"Celebi is out there, crying her eyes out and then some!" She answered. "And the only person she saw before going into the Mess Hall was you!" Zeke's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" Shaymin glared at him some more.

"Well, she seems to think you're dumping her." Zeke widened his eyes more.

"Why would she think that?" He demanded to know. "I would never do that! Not if it would hurt her!" Shaymin eyes softened a little bit. Maybe Zeke wasn't going to dump her.

"Well. It was something about kissing..." Zeke immediately knew what the problem was now. The same thing he was berating himself on earlier. Suddenly his guilt started to intensify.

"Ah man. Me and my phobia!" Shaymin held a questioning look.

"A phobia? Of what?" He sighed.

"Of mouth kissing." Shaymin widened her eyes. "I don't know. I just get scared. I don't know if I'm afraid of getting sick from the spit or if it's just if it's getting my tongue or lip bitten too hard." He went on to explain.

"Wow. I've never heard of it." Zeke smiled a little.

"Neither had I. I don't even know if it has a scientific name." He shook his head. "Screw it! Nothing is as scary as losing Celebi! I love her too much!" Shaymin jumped back in shock.

"You only just met her a couple of days ago! You love her already?" But her question was missed when Zeke zoomed off.

* * *

><p>Celebi was now just sitting there, all teared out. The others still held their looks onto her, while trying to talk about something else to get her mind of it.<p>

And literally anything. "I heard the Electabuzz are facing the Goldeen tomorrow." Mew looked at her boyfriend, questionably.

"You don't like sports. And that game's on Wednesday." The others looked at her, as she smirked. "Go Electabuzz!" Suddenly a pink blur came, and snatched Celebi off of her seat. The others turned to see Zeke hold Celebi bridle style.

She looked up at him in surprise and slight fear. "What ar..." He response was short lived as he had, reluctantly, placed his lips over hers. Celebi was in shock, before she relaxed and smiled into it.

The others could see his eyes were screwed shut, and held questioning looks. Surely it wasn't bad. And as far as Mew knew it was both their first times.

Celebi tried to get her tongue into his mouth by licking his lips, but then he he suddenly disconnected, with a look of pure terror in his eyes. Celebi's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"Philemaphobia." Uxie answered, surprising the lot of them. "Zeke has a fear of kissing mouth to mouth." The others turned and Zeke nodded in confirmation.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Celebi asked, tears threatening to fall again. "Why would you keep it a secret?"

"Because I didn't want to bring up how I got it." He answered. Uxie looked at him, intently.

"That's the first step to getting rid of it. How?" Zeke sighed and put Celebi down on her chair, sitting down next to her and looking down in shame.

"I was abused." The others spat food they eating or drinks they were drinking out in surprise. "Yeah. And not by a girl either." The others held sympathetic looks now.

"It might be good to let it out. You share it. Then it's easier to deal with." Zeke sighed.

"Okay. I was a bit of a pansy with Mew. This happened a few days after she was lost, and this Mightyena said he'd seen her. So, naturally I'd go with him. H-he pinned m-me down and lined up..." Zeke then flinched, his rear sometimes still hurt from it. "I'm not like my sister. I could only use Psychic type moves."

"And when he was done, he pinned me forward and started to tear my mouth apart, kissing it. My lips and tongue were bleeding bad. T-then..." Zeke clenched his eyes, holding onto a particularly important area of his. "...I-I don't think I need to mention the rest." Mew then burst into tears.

"It's my fault! I shouldn't have left!" Jirachi put an arm around her. Zeke smiled at her concern.

"It's not your fault Mew. You weren't very strong back then. He would have found another way to lure me there anyway." Celebi looked at him with a saddened look.

"That's why you flinch when I mention that stuff as well, isn't it." Again, Zeke nodded.

"Just take baby steps." Uxie suggested. "It's the way most people conquer fears. Mesprit used to be scared of heights. But she took off one foot in the air for a week, then two feet and soon her fear was gone."

"Yeah. I remember how terrified I was." Mesprit explained. Celebi hugged Zeke, extremely hard.

"I'm touched that you'd kiss me, even though you were scarred shitless. So why did you do it?" Zeke looked her in the eyes and bore deeply.

"Shaymin confronted me about making you cry and I felt terrible. I'd never want to lose you." Celebi was blushing extremely bad, but still made a mental note to thank Shaymin later. "I love you too much to lose you. And I thought that I'd show you that." Celebi's eyes widened again.

"You love me?" She asked. Zeke nodded, smiling.

"I'm not expecting to hear it back just yet. But I feel content in telling you right now." Celebi smiled, heart fluttering, butterfree in her stomach.

"I love you too. It may be early. And I don't have any past experiences. But I know I do." Zeke smiled softly, pressing his nose against where her's is.

"Progress." He whispered to her, she giggled as his breathe hit her lips.

"So what's going on today?" Manaphy asked, trying to get everyone's mind off of Zeke's revelation. Everyone else shrugged.

"Everyone!" Arceus called, flinching herself at her hangover. Giritina covered her ears and continued for her.

"We'll be going to a place called Beach Isle! It's an island that I recently found that is uninhabited by humans. And it'll be a great area to just relax and to have fun." Everyone cheered, except Zeke who looked a bit nervous.

"Also, Cresselia informed us that Suicune had given birth yesterday, so Raikou and Suicune had decided to stay behind to settle little Sparky in the Hall." The others cheered again, but then realised that the two parents weren't in the room. "So everyone has an hour to get ready to go."

"Cool a beach!" Manaphy exclaimed, happily. "I love the water!" Uxie smiled, amused.

"Understandable." He said, glancing and catching Zeke's nervous look. "You okay Zeke?" Zeke shook his head, causing the others to look at him. "Why not? The Beach should be a good place to get your mind off of your problem." Zeke glanced up.

"The Mightyena lives on Beach Isle." The others widened their eyes and looked at him I shock.

"Man! Talk about an awful coincidence!" Jirachi exclaimed. Mew just looked angry.

"I'm happy. I can turn that Mightyena inside out and strangle him with his own intestines!" She responded. The others looked at her weirdly, except Azelf who nodded.

"Plus I can take his will away, so he'd just let it happen without a fight!" Uxie stopped them.

"Girls. If anyone should do that, it should be Zeke. It's the best way to get rid of a fear. Kill it's source." Zeke shook his head and kept a hold of Celebi's hand.

"I just want to forget that the mutt even exists!" Uxie snapped his fingures.

"Is that all?" Everyone turned to Uxie in surprise. "That's simple. Everyone else turn away." They nodded, once the initial confusion was gone and turned away.

"What's this about?" He asked, but the stopped instantly once he found himself staring into Uxie's open eyes. Uxie's eyes bore deeply into Zeke's memory and soon got to the traumatising one for Zeke.

He willed a small psychic and shattered the painful memory. He then closed his eyes and announced. "Done!" Everyone else turned back to see Zeke look around and smile.

"Hey guys." He then turned to Celebi. "I'm just going to get my towel. I'll get yours as well. See ya in a bit." He then, surprisingly, kissed her lips swiftly, and took off towards his and Celebi's room.

They all turned towards a smirking Uxie. "I learned how to focus my ability a bit more. I always have to destroy one memory. But I can now, limit how much I destroy." Celebi smiled brightly.

"Thanks Uxie." Azelf put an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a one armed hug.

"That's my, multi-talented boyfriend." Uxie raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt I'm multi..." He was cut off by Mesprit.

"Please! You can Duel, Sing, you know pretty much everything, to save Azelf from a trainer requires a certain amount of strength, you can use medical equipment and stuff and probably a whole lot more!" Jirachi nodded.

"Yeah. I'm wondering if there's anything you can't do!" Uxie looked down.

"Well. There is one thing." They all looked at him with interest. "I can't swim."


	13. Beach Fun

ML54: Emergancy Update!

**Beach Fun**

"Celebi." Mew said to her friend. Celebi turned to her in question. "I need you to do me a favour." Celebi nodded.

"Sure Mew, what do you need?" Mew sighed.

"I looked into it, and Beach Isle is quite close to Faraway Island. So I want you to take Zeke there instead. I don't want to risk him running into the mutt." Celebi sighed.

"Aww. I was looking forward to a bit of swimming." Mew grabbed her shoulder in sympathy.

"Hey. Faraway Island has a beach as well. It also has his garden as well. And I can tell you that it is a sight to behold!" Mew gushed. "Also, it'll be some alone time for the two of you." She added, slyly. Celebi blushed badly after that comment.

"Okay I'll take him to his Island. But you're not allowed to hunt the mutt down. If you run into him, be sure to rip his heart out and wedge it down his throat, but don't actually hunt him down." The time fairy reasoned. Mew sighed in disappointment, but nodded.

"No problem. I'll just hang with Jirachi." With that, the two girls went to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Palkia?" The time deity called into the room inhabited by the spacial deity and the land pokemon. When she got no response, she decided to check the kitchen.<p>

Why was she looking for him? Mainly because he was upset with a certain name that she had called him. For some reason, he didn't like the term spacko. **(I have nothing against special needs people or people who have missing limbs, it's just the only word I can think of to offend Palkia, which will be explained in the next part. Sorry for any offence caused. I really don't mean to.)**

She didn't see anything wrong with it. She's called him far worse then that before. It wasn't even a swear. Still, Groudon hassled her to go and find him.

But when she did find him, she started to feel terrible.

He had been sitting in Meeting Hall, alone, crying buckets into his hands. There were literally pools of water by his feet. Someone was definitely going to have to clean that up. She supposed she would do it, since it was technically her fault.

She trudged up to him, not looking him in the eye. She couldn't look at his eyes. "Hey Palkia." She voiced, flinching when he looked up. "I'm sorry for insul..." She was cut off by Palkia.

"It wasn't JUST an insult this time!" He yelled, startling Dialga. Palkia has never been an angry pokemon. In fact, behind Mew, he's probably the friendliest. "You should not throw that word around like it's nothing to care about!" Dialga glared back. She knows it's nothing to joke about, but why was he so insulted by it.

"Why are you taking such offence to this anyway?" She snapped back. Palkia sighed and reached for his left leg. Dialga was confused at hearing something like Velcro. Then what happened next, shocked her within an inch of her life.

He took his leg off!

"I lost my leg in an accident with a group of angry Electrode." He explained, while sitting down to maintain his balance. "They were looking for a fight after losing their territory to a group of rock types. And I happened to be in the area. I managed to fend off most of them, but I stepped on one and it exploded. Cresselia had to take it off." Palkia went on, tears threatening to fall at the painful memory.

Dialga was speechless. She never knew about this. And she called him... Oh she can't even think of that word anymore. "I'm sorry Pal'." Dialga said, softly. Palkia sighed, placing his leg back on.

"I suppose you didn't know about it. I should get over it." Dialga, despite not wanting him to talk about it, in case he doesn't want, still had to ask.

"Apart from me and Cresselia, does anyone else know?" Palkia sighed, and shook his head.

"No. And I hope it will stay that way. I don't like being pitied. That's why I always act stupid, so everyone always turns the other way." Dialga's eyes widened.

"That's an act?" Palkia smirked.

"Pretty good, aren't I? A Ben Stiller in the making. But it's not possible to be that stupid Dialga, of course it was an act." Dialga nodded, feeling quite bad about giving him hassle about being stupid when he really wasn't.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Mewtwo?" The space virus asked, fearfully as Mewtwo was tinkering with something metal like.<p>

"I'm just recalibrating this thermo-energy transregulator to find the RNA code that specifies one pokemon and able to locate it." Deoxys didn't understand the first part, but knew what this thing was going to be used for now.

"Mewtwo, can you PLEASE just try to loosen up and relax at the beach. I don't want to have a dead Mightyena on my conscience." He raised his brow at her.

"Why would it be on your conscience? I'm the one killing that bastard." Deoxys sighed and then just decided to pull out the girls secret weapon. The puppy dog face.

"Please." Even a heart as stoic as Mewtwo's couldn't with stand the cute little act. He cursed himself as he felt a blush rise to his cheeks, an unfamiliar feeling for him.

"Fine. Just put the face away!" He exclaimed. Deoxys obliged, then threw him his dark purple towel. He sighed, today was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

><p>At the beach, everyone but Raikou, Suicune, Sparky, Zeke and Celebi were there and having a blast.<p>

Regice was splashing about in the water. "C'mon Rocky!" Regirock shook his head.

"Regice I can't! I'm a ROCK type! I'd erode!" Regice flashed his bulbs once, indicating confusion. He sighed. "Break down." Regice flashed again. "Die." Regice nodded.

"Oh. Okay!" Regice then turned and splashed Manaphy. Registeel just sat next to Regirock and sighed sadly.

"He doesn't even notice me." Regirock chuckled.

"That's because you'd usually punch him for suggesting something stupid." Registeel sighed again and slammed her hands into her bulbs.

"I KNOW!" She exclaimed. "I just don't know what to do!" A voice from behind answered her.

"That's simple." Shaymin explained, rubbing herself onto Regirock's side lovingly. "You just have to be nice to Regice for a while. He'll be head over heels for you in, well, not no time. But a lot quicker than not doing anything." Registeel then got up.

"I guess that makes sense." She answered, then walked into the water and splashed Regice. He giggled and turned to retaliate. Only to see Registeel and stop.

"I thought you didn't like water." Regice asked, questionably. Registeel flashed twice in nervousness, something that Regice had never seen her display before.

"I just...We never really s-spend much t-time together. S-so I thought I'd t-take part in the splash fight thing. If t-that's okay." Regice's bulbs flickered with happiness.

"Of course! So now..." Regice then hit her with a small wave of sea water. "Your it!" Registeel looked started as Regice swam away. She then shook her head. Her competitive side shining through, and chased after him.

* * *

><p>"Zeke. Can I open my eyes yet?" Celebi asked excitedly and impatiently at the same time. They were at Faraway Island, and Zeke asked Celebi to keep her eyes closed until further notice. She heard him chuckle.<p>

"Not yet. Just a few steps more." His reply came. He was holding her hand and guiding her through the forest. Since if he wasn't there, she'd bump into a tree of something. He'd never let her get hurt.

Soon they came to a clearing with many different flowers in many different arrangements. There were tulips, lavenders, daffodils, daisies, orchids and everything in between. "Okay open them up." Celebi obliged and when she opened them, they shot wide open.

"Oh Arceus! It's beautiful!" She gushed, looking at the many different plants. Zeke chuckled.

"Yes. Not that their beauty compares to yours." The time fairy started to blush, furiously now. And even more when Zeke locked his muzzle against hers. She'd need to get use to this, but it was only their third kiss so far.

Zeke pulled back and stroked the side of her face, softly. Her head leaned into the touch, while she sighed in contentment. A yawn then escaped her maw. "Sleepy?" Celebi nodded.

"I didn't want to seem rude when you were guiding me through the forest, but the trip would have been quicker if we were floating. And now I'm exhausted." Zeke took her had in his again, and lead her to a large Pecha berry tree.

Together, they sat in the shade. Escaping the suns harsh rays. Celebi laid her head against his chest, while he propped his head on top of her's. "I love you, Cebsie." A tear of joy left her eye as she nuzzled his chest to both get her more comfortable and to show Zeke her affection for him.

"I love you too, Zeke."

* * *

><p>"MEW!" Rotom exclaimed, trying to ignite his plasma arms unsuccessfully. "You know I hate it when people do that!" A giggle escaped her lips, as she retreated when he fired a weak Dark Pulse at her.<p>

"You okay Roty?" Phione asked her friend, approaching him by using a small amount of psychic energy to float. Rotom sighed as he, once again, tried to ignite his arms.

"Mew dumped sand over me while I was resting in the grass. Now I can't get my arms wor..." Suddenly, he was his by a strong jet of water. "PHIONE! WHY THE HYDRO PUMP?" Phione backed up a bit.

"Try your arms now." This time, when Rotom tried to ignite his arms, they popped out with ease. He smiled.

"Sorry for snapping. Thanks for that." He then kissed her cheek, shocking her a little as he took off to push a certain pink feline into the ocean. Soon though, her face turned into a huge, lovestruck look, as she sighed in contentment.

"JIRACHI! HELP ME!" The wish pokemon heard. He looked up as Rotom pushed her into the water. Taking off, he quickly fetched her out of the water. She was glaring at Rotom, but Jirachi bounced, catching her attention.

"I hate to take sides Mew. But you did kind of start that." Mew pouted anyway.

"Yeah. But Sand is only mildly discomforting for him. I'm a feline. And we felines all have phobias of the water." Jirachi put her on his towel, and started to rub her towel over her, messing up her fur. She giggled when he rubbed the undersides of her feet. She was very ticklish there.

He then handed her the towel. "I can't do anymore than that without going to third base." She smiled at him.

"Can you at least do my back though. I can't reach there." Jirachi nodded.

"Of course." He did as instructed, looking back at the others having fun in the water. All in all, with out the mutt here, it was a good day.


	14. Battle

ML54: I know I'm late and I'm really sorry. I had this chapter done a few days ago, but my internet was being a bitch.

Regice: Damn Technology.

ML54: Except the DS and Xbox. They're awesome. Anyway Heatran.

Heatran: MewLover54 doesn't own pokemon or warhammer 40k.

**Battle**

Celebi slowly opened her eyes, her vision being engulfed by pink. She smiled, and nuzzle him briefly before standing up and stretching slightly.

Zeke, however, was still sleeping. Celebi giggled a little at the cute little scene in front of her. He had his mouth open, head leaning back. He was mumbling about somthing. She managed to make out the words 'Cebs' and 'beautiful'. Deciding to let him sleep, she went to explore the cave. The one that he said, he and Mew had shared.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Uxie!" Mesprit called from the water. "We're staying in the shallow end anyway!" The, technically blind, pokemon sighed.<p>

"I just don't feel like it Mesprit!" Uxie called back. "Maybe another time!" Just then, Jirachi plomped down on the sand next to him. While Mew cannonballed into the water.

"I thought you said you didn't like water, Mew!" The pink cat just winked back at her boyfriend and went after Phione to splash her. Jirachi shook his head, smile gracing his lips. "What will I ever do with her?"

"I can see what you HAVE been doing with her." Uxie smirked, pointing to Jirachi's moist fingers. Jirachi blush, and wiped it in the sand.

"Dam me and my stupid brain." He berated himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Az'!" Mew called to Azelf. The willpower being turned to her.<p>

"What's up Mew?" She replied, swimming up to her. Mew nodded her head to an area behind some big rocks.

"Can I talk to you alone real quick?" Azelf nodded and swam with her to the area of interest.

"What did you want to talk about then Mew?" Mew blushed.

"W-well. I know you and Uxie are going out. H-have you guys...you know." Azelf raised a brow.

"What? Have sex?" Mew blushed further and nodded. "Well. Nothing past second base. I've touched areas, he's touched areas. But we haven't put them together yet. Why do you ask?"

"Well. Jirachi and I kind of hit second base."

"When?" Azelf pried.

"About ten minutes ago." Azelf widened her eyes.

"Wow. Kinky." Mew blushed further.

"Hey! I'm in heat."

"Ah. That makes more sense. Well why did you need to talk about this?"

"Well. I've not had experience with 'pleasuring' guys. Don't even bother asking about Victini. He never wanted to. Saying he didn't want to be 'tied down'. So I was wondering if you knew how to get a guy..." Azelf interrupted.

"I get it. And that's easy. Try nibbling his ear. It's worked with Uxie. And as for pleasuring him, just rub his you know what." Mew smiled, shyly and nodded.

"Thanks. Now if you don't mind, I'm a bit embarrassed by all that was said here, so I might avoid you for a while." Azelf nodded.

"Understood."

* * *

><p>Celebi saw that the cave was actually very big. More than enough space for him and Mew and her to fit in. She saw Mew's old room. It was a pink room with pictures of bright and cheery things like Uniponyta and and hearts. Proper girly girl stuff that would make Azelf vomit through her eyes.<p>

She wandered around finding nothing of any real interest, except for the huge 70 inch plasma screen TV.

She then came across one last room. Zeke's room. Without thinking, she opened the door.

And saw many small insect like creatures with claws and bony armour.

She jump back and screamed in fright, thinking they were going to hurt her. She heard a crash and

turned to see Zeke holding a dead rose stalk. "Who's trying to hurt you, Cebsie? I'll get him!"

"You might want more than a rose." She pointed out. "Your room has loads of creepy, but deadly bugs!" Zeke stared at her for a few seconds, before sighing.

"No Cebsie. Those aren't alive." He explained, turning the light on in his room. It revealed the bugs being frozen in place, on top of small black bases. Some where big, some where small. "It's another game I enjoy called Warhammer 40,000."

"Warhammer? I think Uxie plays. But his army looks, no offence, less ugly." She replied, looking over a large, bleached bone and purple one with two large scythe like arms and two more arms that looked like swords.

"None taken. Mine are suppose to be ugly. The Tyranids are more frightening that way." Zeke shook his head. "But that doesn't matter right now, want to watch TV? Play on the Playstation 3?"

"You have a Playstation? Cool." Her response came. The two sat on the sofa, and played Little Big Planet for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"So Rocky." The rock, robot like pokemon heard from next to him. He turned to the white hedgehog that was Shaymin.<p>

"What's the matter, Shay?"

"Why do you like me?" Regirock turned to her fully in surprise. "I mean, I know I was mean to everyone. A stuck up bitch. But you asked me out and even befriended me regardless. Why?"

"I suppose it was your bravery and strength to be a bitch to everyone." His reply came. Surprising the flower pokemon. "I mean, slapping Registeel takes a lot of guts. I know, no-one else would do that."Beaming, she tacked him into a hug, in her winged sky form.

"I was hoping not to hear the pretty cliché. Thanks." He smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

><p>"Hey Uxie!" The said being of knowledge turned in surprise to see Celebi teleport next to him.<p>

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Zeke." She smiled.

"I was. He just asked me to come and ask you if you want to battle him. He has a Warhammer 40K army." Uxie thought about it.

"Would he care that the Grey Knights aren't finished being painted?" She shook her head. "Okay sure."

"Alright. See ya' Uxie." Then she teleported away. Uxie raised his eyebrow. Then he looked around and sighed.

"And now I'm alone." True to his word, everyone else was in the water, even Groudon! Though he and the fire types had to be in their human forms. He looked at his watch. "And we're still here for another 2 hours."

As he said this, Azelf plopped down next to him. He raised an eyebrow again. "You had to chase Mew again?" She shook her head.

"Nah. I just thought you looked lonely." He smiled a little.

"I guess I was a bit. But you didn't need to come out of the water for me." The being of willpower smiled.

"I know." She then pecked his cheek. "But I wanted to. So anything you want to talk about." He smiled and nodded.

"Actually, there is. Zeke's issued a battle against my Grey Knights. I don't know what army he'll be using, so I need to prepare a strategy to keep me alive." Azelf smirked.

"You asked the right girl. Me and the Tua have never been defeated. Three time Warhammer 40,000 champion." So they discussed that for pretty much the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

Back at the Hall, where everyone was gathered. It was only 3 in the afternoon, so they still got to go and do what they wanted.

But they wanted to watch this fight.

A large table was in the middle of the Hall, Zeke was on one end with his Tyranids, and Uxie on the other with the Space Marines. As soon as the table was set, though, the models suddenly started to come alive.

"The enemies of man cannot stand before us!" Roared Brother-captain Stern. Being responded by a loud hiss from the Swarmlord from Zeke's side.

"Um, someone want to explain this?" Zeke suddenly asked, confused about the plastic figures suddenly coming to life.

"Well, we find it more fun to see them move and attack on their own." Azelf explained. "So Arceus enchanted the table so the models will move, as per your instructions."

"Since you're new to this board, Zeke, I'll let you go first." Uxie offered. Zeke smirked.

"You may regret that. But first I have to roll a leadership test for my guys. First, the Hormagaunts." The number was 11, a 5 on one dice and a 6 on the other. "That failed, so now these guys are subject to the instinctual behaviour. Feed."

"How did an 11 fail?" Palkia asked, having not played the game.

"When taking a leadership test, the player has to roll below it's Ld score. Unfortunately for the Hormagaunts, that's only 6." Dialga explained.

"Alright. All my guys failed the leadership test, so they all get to run a dice, and whatever that number is, is how many more inches my Tyranids get to move." Uxie's mouth formed an O.

"For FAILING the leadership test."

"Termagants. Move up..." He rolled a dice. "11 inches." The small models, holding small and large guns, hissed and ran forward, taking cover behind some trees. "Oh yeah. Good idea."

"They're taking cover!" One of Uxie's terminators exclaimed. "I thought they were just dumb beasts!" Zeke continued with his turn, until he moved everything. But Uxie noticed something.

"Hey, you're missing three models! Where are they?" Zeke shrugged.

"I don't know. Tyranids are very unpredictable." Uxie sighed.

"Oh well, it's my turn." Uxie thought about moving, when he stopped himself. _"Hang on! That's just what he wants me to do. There's no cover on my side too far out. I'm going to have to just shoot and hope for the best." _

"Alright! Terminators! Fire!" The Terminators nodded.

"The warriors of the Inquisition are yours to command!" They shot round after round into the Termagant group, killing 3 out of the 24 that were there.

"Alright! Paladins! Attack!" The paladins fired their storm bolters or heavy storm bolters into the Hormagaunts, killing about 10 of them out of 30. "Yes! Dreadknight! Use the Psycannon on that Carnifex!"

"The machine spirit will guide us!" He said, as he fired the cannon at the giant. But it had no effect.

"Ah man. Oh well, Psysilencer on those Hormagaunts!" The Dreadknight fired the Gatling gun and killed another 8 out of the remaining 20.

As Uxie continued firering, he managed to deplete Zeke's force by about 10%, which with Tyranids, was a lot. "Okay Tygons and Mawloc! Crunch!" Uxie was about to ask what he meant, until three giant snake like insects rose up from the ground on his side of the board, 3 of his paladins being devoured.

"Oh great. I can't believe I forgot about them." Zeke took his leadership tests and failed them all again.

"Now CHARGE!" All the Tyranids, surprisingly to Uxie, used the tunnel system that the Tygons and Mawloc made, and slammed into Uxie's forces. Zeke's Carnifex smashed into the side of Uxie's Predator tank. And Zeke's gargoyles and Harpies, swooped down and scratched and clawed Uxie's Techmarine squad.

But there was one that caught Uxie's 'eye'. A Carnifex, but a decaying, one eyed one, started to smash his Land Raider. "Who is that?"

"That..." Zeke started to explain. "Is Old One Eye. The undead Carnifex. He was killed by the Ultramarines and frozen on one of their planets. But they found that, one day, he was missing. But what had happened. Is that Old One Eye, given the name because he was killed when a Las-cannon scored a direct hit on his eye, had risen from the dead and called for his Hive Fleet. Leviathan."

"Okay." He then looked to the board. "Are you sure this is right?"

"Yeah. I'm sure it's right."

"But I have like an 1/20 of my force left! And all of my vehicles are gone!" Zeke chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm good like that. I only lost once to this girl with blue hair, using a Tua army. Her Fire Warriors stood back and fired at my troops, while her Kroot and Vespid allies attacked me up close and personal." Azelf snapped her fingers.

"I knew I recognised this strategy!" Uxie looked as his last man, Castellan Crowe, swung his Blade fruitlessly attempting to slow the oncoming Genestealers.

"I know no fear!" He screamed, one last time as a Genestealer drove it's rending claw into his chest, ripping him apart. As soon as that was done, all of the destruction on the board, as well as the dead and living disappeared and reappeared in their cases. Uxie sighed.

"Man. My Grey Knights should have at least lasted a while. That took you an hour."

"I think you may have had a better vantage point in the buildings." Uxie sighed.

"I need to read up on battling. I just prefer painting them." The others then left to do...Whatever.

* * *

><p>ML54: Do not worry if you don't know anything about warhammer 40k. I just put this in for fillers. An I do like a little violence sometimes.<p>

Mew: Right. And you guys think I'm crazy?

Arceus: No. Mew, you are crazy, this guy is insane in the brain.

Zeke: You're a poet and you don't even know it.

Uxie: This could go on for a while so please review. But don't give him a hard time about updating too late, please, he's been toying with a new fanfic, while his internet was being a bitch, so you guys will have that to look forward too. So review!


	15. Confessions and Meltdowns

ML54: Hey guys! I know I've been focusing on certain Legendary couples before this, so I'm going to try and focus some other pairings for the next couple of chapters. Regigigas!

Regigigas: You haven't even mentioned me in the fic! Everyone else has! Why should I?

ML54: You'll be in the next chapter!

Regigigas: Fine, MewLover54 doesn't own pokemon or yugioh!

**Confessions and Meltdowns**

Jirachi flicked through the cards he got from the card shop today. He managed to go while Uxie and Zeke were playing their game. Sure he'd love to watch, but his Gladiator Beast deck's weaknesses were starting to be exploited and he needed to have variety.

_Flashback_

_Jirachi, in his human form in the same outfit he wore to the night club, walked in the shop. "Hello young man!" The shop owner, an old man with a grey beard and yellow bandanna greeted the young legendary._

"_Hello to you to Mr. Moto. How's business going?" The old man chuckled, heartily._

"_As well as ever. But I bet you're here for something, other than to see this old guy, huh? Unfortunately, there aren't any new Gladiator Beast cards." Jirachi shook his head._

"_I kind of wanted to start a new deck to try and get variety as well." Mr. Moto nodded and handed him a box._

"_10,000 yen and this dragon deck is yours. Trust me, it's worth it." Jirachi smiled, and pulled out the money. Sure it was half of all the money he had. But he did trust Mr. Moto. He's been his friend and mentor in the human world for a long, LONG time._

"_Thank you very much..." He looked at the front card and his eyes widened in great surprise. "Is this..."_

"_I'm afraid I need to shut soon. My grandson will be home soon." Jirachi nodded and left._

"Hey Jirachi!" He heard a voice yell behind him. He turned to see Regice. "Want a game?" The block of ice asked in high hopes. Jirachi took one glance at his new deck and nodded.

"You bet!" He declared, both of them heading towards the stadium.

* * *

><p>"So what did you need to talk to me about Heatran?" Entei asked, curiously. Right now they were in the garden of the hall. Or as they liked to call it, the Garden Of Tranquillity. Namely for it's outstanding peacefulness. Heatran blushed.<p>

"I know t-this is g-going to s-stupid. But do you..." She tried to gather as much courage as possible for what was need to be said next. Taking a breath, she continued. "...like me?"

Entei looked at her, his eyes widening a little. Did she hear him talking to his counterparts? She stared at him, trembling. She was really nervous and the fact that she may have misheard him was still at an all time high. She was dreading his answer, but at the same time, excited for it.

"No..." Her eyes shot up in shock. She did mishear. Oh Arceus it's good they were here and not in the Hall. She could cry in privacy, and at least the humiliation was avoided. But she felt as if she were Dynamic Punched in the stomach.

She screwed her eyes shut, tears threatening to fall, not noticing Entei edge closer to her.

"I don't like you..." As if she couldn't tell the first time, but why was he so close. Was he going to make fun of her? She dared a peak, to see his brown eyes delve deep into her's. "...I love you."

She gasped, but was interrupted when his lips covered her's. All at once, her emotions did a nose dive in the opposite direction, and she was leaping in her head in joy. She melted into her first kiss, moving her lips with his. She never thought she'd ever have anyone love her. She thought everyone thought her too ugly to love.

Entei disconnected to breathe a little, and nuzzle her chin. She blushed, but smiled gently. "I love you too, Entei." She replied to his feelings breathlessly.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone!" Suicune called out, excitedly. Carrying Sparky on her back. Sparky had started to grow her yellow fur, as well as the cape that had started to darken in colour. The ones in the meeting hall: Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Moltres, Regirock, Shaymin, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia and Manaphy. Gathered around her.<p>

"This is Sparky." Raikou announced, proudly picking his daughter up from Suicune's back to show everyone.

"Aww." Most of them responded, as she groggily woke up and started nuzzling Raikou. Trying to find warmth for her, somewhat bare, skin.

"She's adorable!" Mesprit gushed, getting permission to stroke her. **(Hey, she's a cat. I don't know if Mesprit's big enough to hold her anyway.) **

"Congratulations, you two." Darkrai commented to his best friend and his mate. "She's precious."

"I know. She's got my eyes. And Raikou's everything else." Suicune announced. "At least she got something from me."

* * *

><p>"Let's go!" Jirachi drew 6 cards and Regice drew 5.<p>

**(Jirachi lp.4000 hand:6 deck:34)**

**(Regice lp.4000 hand:5 deck:35)**

"I'll start with the Lord of D.!" Jirachi announced as a man with a cape, attached to what looks like the top half of a dragon's jaw, appeared. **(lv.4 atk:1200 def:1100)**

Regice's bulbs flickered 3 times in confusion. "What's he doing in a Gladiator Beast deck?" Jirachi shook his head.

"Different deck man. Anyway I activate The Flute Of Summoning Dragons!" Suddenly, a golden dragon shaped flute appeared and the Lord played it. "Now I can special summon 2 more dragons so say hello to Prime Material Dragon!" A golden, six winged dragon howled in pride. **(lv.6 atk:2400 def:2000) **

"And Eclipse Wyvern!" A black dragon with a silver under hide and red markings over it's hide howled as well. **(lv.4 atk:1600 def:1000)** "I'll end with a face down."

Regice's bulbs flashed once in nervousness, staring the two fearsome creatures down. "Draw!"

**(Jirachi lp.4000 hand:1 deck:34)**

**(Regice lp.4000 hand:6 deck:34)**

"And I'll start by summoning my Frost Giant!" A massive, primitive man appeared, encased in a block of ice. **(lv.4 atk:1900 def:200) **"And now, he attacks your Eclipse Wyvern! Smash!"

The giant moved it's arm, as if the ice had no effect on him, and pushed the young dragon to the ground, destroying it.

**(Jirachi lp.3700 hand:1 deck:34)**

**(Regice lp.4000 hand:5 deck:34)**

"Due to the effect of Eclipse Wyvern, I can remove a lv.7 or higher, light or dark attribute dragon monster, from my deck from the game!" Jirachi explained, taking a card out of his deck, and pocketing it.

"My monster has an effect too, you know. I can now switch him to defence mode and special summon a lv.3 or below 'Frost' monster from my deck! Like Frost Guardna!" A man with a large shield appeared, also encased in ice, and crouched down next to the, now crouched, giant. **(lv.2 atk:100 def:1000)**

"Turn end with a face down."

"My go!" Jirachi announced, looking at the monsters opposite with interest.

**(Jirachi lp.3700 hand:2 deck:32)**

**(Regice lp.4000 hand:4 deck:32)**

"I now activate One for One! This spell let's me discard my Vice Dragon, to special summon my White Stone Of Legend!" A white sphere appeared. **(lv.1 atk:300 def:250)**

"Now my stone will destroy Frost Giant!" The sphere just rammed into the beast, annihilating at.

"Now Prime Material Dragon will attack! Go reverse gauge!" The dragon hit the monster with all it's strength. But suddenly, it's shield grew, and bounced the attack off. **(lv.2 atk:100 def:1000-2900)**

**(Jirachi lp.3200 hand:0 deck:31)**

**(Regice lp.4000 hand:4 deck:32)**

"I should explain, that when a 'Frost' monster on my field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, Frost Guardna gains defence points equal to that monster's attack points until the end phase." Jirachi cursed.

"Oh well. I tune lv.1 White Stone Of Legend with my lv.4 Lord of D.!" The white stone suddenly burst open and released 1 synchro ring, that Lord of D. jumped through.

"_The powers of light and darkness collide to form a new force! Synchro summon! Roar Darkbright Dragon!" _Out of the gate, came a black hided dragon, with a bulb on it's chest that gave it an illuminating quality. **(lv.5 atk:2100 def:1300) "**And now I add this card to my hand, due to my White Stone! Turn end!"

"My move!" Regice declared, drawing a new card.

**(Jirachi lp.3200 hand:0 deck:30)**

**(Regice lp.4000 hand:5 deck:31)**

"I activate Frost Blizzard! Now I can discard my Frost Troll, to destroy a monster with lower attack points. Since it's power was 2500, I can freeze your Prime Material Dragon!" Jirachi put his new card, into his graveyard.

"Not quite. By discarding a card from my hand to the grave, I can negate the destruction of Prime Material Dragon." The said dragon created a golden barrier and negated the storm. Then Jirachi drew a card.

"And due to my Darkbright Dragon, I can draw a card everytime you fail to destroy my dragon type cards." Regice's bulbs flickered four times in annoyance.

"I activate Call Of The Haunted to bring back Frost Troll!" A hunch backed,white furred beast rose, appearing to be encased in a block of ice. **(lv.6 atk:2500 def:1000)** "And he can't be targeted by card effects while there's another 'Frost' monster on my field. Now attack Prime Material Dragon!"

The Troll smashed some of the ice encasing it, and threw the shards at the dragon, destroying it.

**(Jirachi lp.3100 hand:1 deck:29)**

**(Regice lp.4000 hand:3 deck:31)**

"I'll end with a face-down." Regice stated. Jirachi drew.

**(Jirachi lp.3100 hand:2 deck:28)**

**(Regice lp.4000 hand:2 deck:31)**

"Wow! Those two are really going at it!" Rayquaza exclaimed, excited about another dragon player in the legendary Council. Mew smiled.

"Yeah. I hope 'chi wins."

"I remove my light attribute Eclipse Wyvern, and my dark attribute Vice Dragon from the game to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon; Envoy Of The End!" The two monsters appeared, before entering a dark portal and making way for a large, dark looking green dragon. **(lv.8 atk:3000 def:2500)**

Then a silhouette of Eclipse Wyvern appeared. "And, since Eclipse Wyvern was banished. I can special summon the monster he banished, so rise Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Regice bulb flashed six times in fear as the white scaled, blue eyed monster flew to the field. **(lv.8 atk:3000 def:2500)**

"No WAY!" shouted, just about everyone in the stadium. Jirachi then flipped up his face down.

"I activate my own Call Of The Haunted, and bring back the Blue-Eyes I discarded last turn!" Everyone's eyes widened again as a second Blue-Eyes emerged. **(lv.8 atk:3000 def:2500)**

"I now activate Synchro Sale! I can now tribute Darkbright Dragon to draw 2 cards!" The said dragon dissolved and Jirachi drew twice.

"I now activate Ancient Rules, so now I can special summon a lv.5 or higher normal monster from my hand. So welcome Blue-Eyes number three!" By now, everyone's eyes had bugged out as a third copy reined onto the field. **(lv.8 atk:3000 def:2500)**

"I GIVE!" Regice declared, placing his hand over his disk as an act of surrender. "There's no WAY I'm going to be struck by FOUR 3000 attack pointers!" The monsters faded as the two left the field. Jirachi pumping his fist in victory. Regice sighing in defeat.

"Don't worry Regice." Registeel consoled him. "You did great." He looked up and flashed his bulbs eight times in appreciation.

"Thanks Steely!" He replied, pulling her into a hug. Her bulbs flashing uncontrollably, unable to comprehend what's going on.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mes'." Manaphy spoke up, nervously. She turned to her boyfriend with interest.<p>

"What's up Mana'?" She replied, turning back to watch Suicune and Raikou playing with Sparky, sighing.

"I-I was just going t-to ask...well...did you want to have a kid?" She turned to him in surprise at such a question.

"Well. I hadn't really thought about it. But don't you have a kid? Phione?" Manaphy sighed.

"Yeah. But...well to tell you the truth, I don't know how I got."

"I though you had dated that Ditto." She replied, venom at the Ditto's name. He shook his head.

"Well, no. And we never did anything like that to my knowledge. As far as I know, you were my first time." Manaphy clarified. Mesprit sighed.

"Okay. So why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess, I just saw you staring at those three, I thought that maybe that's what you wanted." He explained, she nodded.

"I guess. I don't really know what I want right now." She admitted. Then sighed. "But a child does look like fun."

"Well, I just want to let you know, whenever you're ready. I'm ready." She turned to him in surprise.

"Really!" He nodded. In response, Mesprit smiled wide and hugged him, hard. "Thanks!" He smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

><p>"SCORE 540,000!" Exclaimed the screen on the TV in the main area. Palkia jumped for joy on his fake leg.<p>

"Alright! New high score on Guitar Hero!" Darkrai sighed, smiling.

"Good job Palkia. But it's going to take me forever to beat that score." He congratulated/ complained to Palkia.

"Don't worry Darkrai. I'm sure you'll win something today." Cresselia comforted her best friend. Darkrai turned and smirked.

"If you look at Entei and Heatran over there. I believe I've won a certain bet." Cresselia stared blankly at the phantom for a moment, before she turned to see Entei and Heatran curled up on an armchair, his head rested on her's. She sighed.

"I totally jinxed myself, didn't I?" Dialga giggled.

"You sure did." She added. Palkia just acted confused, living up to pretending to be stupid.

"So, what were the losses Cresselia?" She sighed in response.

"I have to do something that he tells me." She sighed. "Oh well. At least it isn't Mesprit. She'd have me streak in the middle of the 2012 Olympics in the 8th dimension." Turning to the still smirking Darkrai she asked. "So, what torture are you making me endure?"

"I'll need to think about it for a little bit. Don't worry about it though, I'm not as evil as Mesprit Ironically."

* * *

><p>Giritina walked into the main bedroom to see Arceus lying down, looking depressed. "Hey Arcy, what's wrong?" She sighed, and looked up.<p>

"I don't know if I can do this anymore." He tilted his head to the side.

"Do what? The Reunions? They always seem to go well Arcy." She shook her head.

"No. While we were at the beach, a conflict was struck. The humans and the pokemon have clashed. And I don't know which side I should be on. I don't even know who started it!"

"Everyone sees me as their leader, the one who should have all the answers. But I have so many questions myself, I don't have all of the answers, but I don't want to disappoint anyone! But I am and I will! I'm just so lonely in this!" She exclaimed, holding her head in her hooves. Giritina laid down next to her and rubbed her back in comfort.

"Arcy, you know that you shouldn't think that you have to make all these decisions by yourself." She looked up at him. "You have us. All of us. You may be our leader, but you're our friend as well. I'm sure that, no matter what, we'll all be there to help you and even if the others aren't, I will. I always will. I love you. I don't want you to think you're alone." By the end of Giritina's speech, Arceus was in tears.

She nuzzled herself into his side. "Thank you SO much Giri'. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I love you too."

* * *

><p>ML54: The main inspiration to focus on the other pairings came from the review from Kilur77. And thank you all for review, because I have now hit the 50 review mark!<p>

Darkrai: Good for you dude.

Entei: Yeah, way to go!

ML54: Thanks. And a good round of applause for the reviewers! You guys are the reason I write fanfiction! It's the joy of making people happy, reading my fics. So please, keep reviewing. To keep me writing with great optimism!


	16. Pain and War

ML54: Emergancy update.

**Pain and War**

A few of the guys carried in the TVs from their rooms into the main room of the Hall to where about 8 Xboxs were set up.

Why?

Well, while talking, Uxie had an idea. He suggested that he, Azelf, Palkia, Darkrai, Ho-oh, Regigigas, Zapdos and Cresselia get their Call of Duty MW3 games and set them up in the main room of the hall and enter a match all together as a team to, as Azelf put it, kick the human's asses.

The others agreed and some others decided to watch for sheer amusement. Although Zeke was touching up his Hive Tyrant model's paint, he could still see from the table he, Celebi and Mesprit were sitting on.

"I would've thought Uxie would want to finish his Space Marines." Mesprit voiced, shaking her head. "He's getting lazy with them. I mean, I'm a noob at this and I can kick his ass."

Celebi just sat there, staring blankly at a bunch of pieces that sat in front of her with some glue next to her. Zeke looked up and gave off an amused grin. "Confused?" Celebi nodded.

"Where does this piece go?" She asked, picking up a helmeted piece. Mesprit burst into a giggling fit.

"Well, I assume since it's the Guardsmen's head, between his shoulders." Celebi sighed and put it down, looking for the torso. She bought a starter set so she could learn to play so that maybe she could be on a team with Zeke. She asked the man for the simplest but most effective army he could think of.

But the man appeared to be new, and just offered her the army he thought were the coolest, aka the Imperial Guard. Basically the simplest of human soldiers. And Celebi, not knowing any better, bought them.

£90 it cost for the starter set and rule book for them. Down the drain when Uxie pointed out that, although they were a novice's type of army, they were one of the least effective. She got the Cadian Battle Force and got 20 Cadian shock troopers, 3 heavy weapon teams and 1 Leman Russ Battle Tank.

Zeke finished the last set of scales on his Hive Tyrant and went to sit by Celebi. He then picked up one of the treads for the Leman Russ. "Don't listen to Uxie, Celebi..." Her head perked up at hearing him next to her. "...There is no army that is useless. It all depends on how you decide to use them. And the Leman Russ Battle Tank is a good model to have."

"I just feel like an idiot." Celebi replied, having finally found the torso and stuck the head on. "I mean, I listened to a man who probably had never picked up a dice before. And that Space Marine game I heard about had the Imperial Guard in it, but they sucked so bad they had to call three Marines to finish the rest of the invading force."

"Like I said. Guardsmen may be useless on their own. But the thing about their soldiers is that, they're dirt cheap army list wise. So if you were facing a Space Marine army, you could have like 3 men to their 1." He explained. Celebi just stuck the weapon on the one she had and finished it. "There you go! He looks great!"

Mesprit put the finishing putting the head on her model. An Eldar Guardian and said. "I'll give you a game once we're done. I've got a list of about 1000 points and you've bought yourself a force of about 600 points so we'll be about equal. I'll give you a little time to finish them up and choose some tactics, sound good." Celebi nodded.

"Hey Celebi, how about I do this tank and the heavy weapon teams in our room and Mesprit helps you with your other 19 shock troopers." Celebi smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. You guys are the best!"

* * *

><p>Zeke looked around his room on Faraway Island. He had finished the tank quite quickly and was here to acquire something. Once found he teleported back to the Hall.<p>

* * *

><p>"You ready guys!" Azelf declared while the game was loading. They all nodded. "Right game plan! Uxie, you're to stay with me and Regigigas and provide cover with your M4A1 while we head to the ridge with our Barrett .50s. Once there, the rest of you move out and find cover. Remember to be on the look out. Darkrai has Juggernaut armour killstreak which could be helpful." They all nodded, and started the game.<p>

As soon as it started, Uxie charged ahead of Azelf and 'Gigas and shot down an enemy holding an M16A1 Carbine. He continued and soon was on the ledge overlooking a lot of the map crouching in the opposite direction in case someone tried to sneak up on them.

Darkrai's soldier charged forward. Score, he threw his throwing knife into an enemy, and picked it up again. He looked on and saw an enemy with his back to him. He used his combat knife and killed him.

Zapdos threw a grenade behind a destroyed piece of wall. Boom! Two guys went down.

Ho-oh had already got his killstreak reward and the others watched as the AC-130 that he got started lighting up the battlefield.

Cresselia was having a little difficulty as her soldier was shot a couple of times and she had to regain her health. As she got to an area she saw an enemy face her. But Palkia had hit him with his combat knife from behind and shot at an enemy sneaking up behind her.

"Thanks." Cresselia said top Palkia, as she had her soldier run past him into cover. Palkia nodded and had his character run the opposite way to kill the enemies she was running from.

VICTORY! The screen flashed up with, indicating their score was 7500 to 2400. They all high fived each other and the scores popped up. Ho-oh had scored the most, unsurprisingly with the AC-130. Darkrai had second and Azelf third.

* * *

><p>Celebi had set her men in one squad in the forest area. Mesprit had done the same with her Guardians, Harlequins, Farseer and Waithbone. Celebi was still checking the rules of her soldiers as Zeke turned up. "Hey Cebsie. Set up?" He asked, kissing her cheek.<p>

"Sort of. I kind of need my heavy weapon teams and tank. We're playing capture the objective and I need to establish a base camp." She replied, reading the last bit from the rulebook. Zeke nodded and put her heavy weapon teams, Leman Russ tank, Kasakins and Senitals down in the forest clearing.

Wait Senitals...Kasakins?

Celebi looked at the three, two legged walkers and ten heavily armoured troops in surprise. She then looked at Zeke in question. "A friend of mine asked me to make them for him, but he died before I finished." He explained. "It was a couple of boxes he bought and I figured he wouldn't want them gathering dust. Oh yeah." Zeke then got out one more model.

This model had a scar running down one side of his face and a military outfit with a pistol and sword. "Gonna need a commander for the Cadian Battle Force. Sergeant Lukas Bastonne should add your total army list score to 1000 points." Celebi smiled brightly.

"Are you sure? These were your friends." Zeke smiled.

"Of course. I'm not going to use them. And I know you'll do well with them." Celebi kissed him lightly and thanked him. The girls then faced each other.

Zeke joined Manaphy, Phione and Rotom on the side. They decided to come and watch as well. Then, like before, the models came to life.

"Be careful men! The Xenos and her group of witches are here somewhere!" Lukas ushered to his troops. "Now lets go! We will claim this objective for the Immortal Emperor!"

"SIR! YES SIR!" His men announced, saluting as they all charged into the forest.

"Beware! My mind can sense the humans here!" The Eldar Farseer announced to her comrades. After they all nodded in affirmation, they charged in as well.

"Time for he shooting phase!" Mesprit announced, as their soldiers met in the middle.

"OPEN FIRE!" Lukas called to his troops and the shock troopers fired their lasguns at Eldar.

"KILL THEM!" The Farseer called to her troops before flinching as she was hit by a stray round.

While this was going on, one of the shock troops came over and took the flag, running back. "I'VE CAPTURED THE OBJECTIVE SIR!" He announced to his superior.

"Excellent! We now fall back to our camp! Run!" As he announced this, his men minus the 3 that were shot down retreated to their encampment.

"Nothing to it!" The Farseer announced before, to her horror, turning to see the objective was gone. "Hurry! Or we shall never see the Craftworld again!"

"Way to go Cebsie!" Zeke cheered causing the time fairy to blush a little, before noticing her men burst into the clearing.

"AHH!" She looked again and saw that one of her men was tackled to the ground and stabbed in the back by a Harlequin. But that Harlequin was shot down by a lascannon fired by one of her Senitals.

"PUSH THEM BACK! FOR THE EMPEROR!" The Sergeant yelled to his troops, firing his pistol.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" His men cheered, as the tank moved forward and blasted the ground before the Waithbone.

"Keep fighting my fellow species!" The Farseer yelled out desperately. But it was in vain. Her sisters were fallen and the Waithbone was destroyed. Only she and three more were still up.

The Guardsmen, on the other hand, still had all their machines as well as 12 shock troops, all the Heavy weapon teams, 6 Kasakins and the Sergeant left. "FOR THE EMPEROR!" The men cheered as the three guardians fell.

The Sergeant then rushed and thrust his blade into the Xenos's stomach. "That was for my 12 fallen brothers, witch!" The Farseer then gasped as he drove the blade in there again. "And that's for the Emperor!"

Mesprit groaned as her last soldier fell. "Damn! I lost!" Celebi smiled and flew round, holding her hand out.

"Good game." Mesprit rolled her eyes.

"For you." She snapped, playfully shaking her hand in respect. Celebi then hugged Zeke, happily.

"And thank you! I'm definitely sticking to the Guardsmen!" Zeke grinned, hugging back happily.

"And I'll continue to help you. You should consider getting some Ogryns for close quarter fighting." Celebi nodded, yawning. She then clasped his hand with hers.

"Maybe tomorrow. For now, let's sleep." Zeke nodded. Manaphy and Mesprit had already gone to bed.

As they were leaving. Phione and Rotom just floated there in silence. Phione was watching the other couples with jealousy. Why couldn't Rotom be like that with her. She was getting a little sick and tired of having to drop hints at him all the time.

"Maybe we should get some sleep too." Rotom voiced, snapping Phione out of her thoughts. "I mean it's 10 o clock." Phione sighed. She knew the reason. Rotom only saw her as a friend. And that's all they were going to be.

"Sure." She replied, quietly as the two of them floated to the room they were now sharing.


	17. Strong Wills Broken

ML54: This fic is suddenly turning out to have more of a plot as I write it. With all these things happening with them.

Regigigas: Yeah, and it's very Yugioh heavy as well.

ML54: I'm trying to get that under control.

Shaymin: Not very well apparently, there's yugioh in this chapter.

ML54: Okay, this is focusing on two pairings. Groudon/Kyogre and Zapdos/Moltres and even a little ZeXal pairing.

Manaphy: ML54 doesn't own pokemon or yugioh.

**Strong Wills Broken**

The next morning, most of the legendaries decided to have a lie in. All of them staying asleep for a little longer, probably from all the excitement late last night.

Well, all except one.

Groudon was sitting in the mess hall with a bowl of Shredded Wheat. Everyone always asked why he ate the stuff. He just shrugs and says something along the lines of 'someone has to'. He's always been one to always try different things no matter what they are. Heck he's even tried swimming in his pokemon form.

That's something he'd never try again. He shuddered in his head, he was lucky Kyogre was there at the time or he wasn't sure if he'd be around anymore. As if on que, Kyogre floated in yawning softly to herself as she went up to him. "Morning Groudon."

"Morning Kyogre." It was the day Kyogre saved his life that Groudon had begun to rethink their feud. All the legends and folklores the humans had of them depicted them to hate each other. But he knew that wasn't the reason for their fighting. It was usually because they claimed to hate each other.

Okay, maybe he'd admit that made no sense. What he means is that they sort of pretended to hate each other, even though one was convinced the other hated them through their actions. He still remembers the day they had gone from being mortal enemies, to inseparable friends.

_Flashback (3 years ago)_

_Groudon was staring out amongst the vast ocean, three days after Kyogre had saved his life. He had been thinking about why on Arceus's Earth she of all pokemon would save him. And after not being able to find the answer, he decided to ask her himself._

_But he had no idea how to get her attention. It's not like he could call her, seeing as pokemon don't have phones, even legendary ones. And being a ground type, he had no telekinetic powers._

_Although he did have one option, he didn't like the idea that she'd come here in a very bad mood afterwards. "Fuck it. There's no other way to get her attention." He sighed and lifted his paw palm up, lifting a new island out of the ocean. Leaving a huge crater in the middle and forests growing on all sides, surprising him. He must have gotten some land with plant life on the sea bed._

_He waited a couple of hours until he could see the ocean rippling as the blue whale broke the water surface and lifted out, glittering her smooth skin in the rays of the sun. Even Groudon had to admit. She did look beautiful like that._

_Shaking the thought from his head, he braced himself for a potential Hydro Pump or Ice Beam to the face, her usual greeting after creating a land mass for no reason. When it didn't come, he peeked to see the pissed looking blue pokemon watching him with an agitated look. "Why?" She asked, indicating to the island._

"_Well, I wanted to talk to you and this was the only way I could think of to get your attention." Groudon answered. "I can get rid of it if you want?" He added. She shook her head, which was like her entire body._

"_No need, I'll just put a lake in the middle or something. Now what did you need?" She asked, curiosity overcoming her annoyance. _

"_Well. I was just wondering why you saved me the other day? I mean, I'm very grateful, but you hate me." Kyogre held an odd look after that, thinking back._

"_I never said I hated you." Kyogre replied. "I though you hated me?"_

"_I never said that either." The red lizard concluded. "I just assumed you didn't when you Hydro Pumped me in the face the first time we saw each other."_

"_That was because you stepped on my tail fin!" She argued. His eyes widened at that. He never knew that._

"_Did I? Oh, sorry. But you didn't have to attack me! You could have just told me." Kyogre then matched Groudon's wide eyed look._

"_Right." After a minute or two, the two tarted to burst out laughing._

"_Oh Arceus! We thought we hated each other for a stupid misunderstanding that happened 65,000,000 years ago!" Groudon managed to say in-between laughs._

"_I know! I must have had one hell of a temper! Ah, who am I kidding, I still have that temper!" She replied in hysteria as well. Once they were done, Kyogre turned._

"_Well, this was interesting, but I have to go." She voiced, before heading to the water. She then felt Groudon's huge clawed hand on her right dorsal fin._

"_Wait." Kyogre glanced at him over her equivalent of a shoulder. "I just...was wondering. If maybe you'd want to put all this fighting behind us and be friends?" Kyogre's eyes widened for a second time as she turned to give all her attention to her rival. "If not, I can understand."_

_Kyogre took a minute to think about this. On one hand, this was Groudon. The pokemon that she had been fighting with for almost all of her existence. On the other, she found him interesting. Even though he's got clear type disadvantage, he's still willing to fight her. He wasn't one for odds. She supposed that's why he wants to give this friendship a shot._

"_Well, if you're free next Friday, we could maybe do something then." Groudon smiled brightly._

"_Alright. See ya then!" He exclaimed happily. That turned out to be a great decision for the both of them and really, with them not fighting anymore, everyone else that lived on Earth._

A plate being placed onto the table shook him out of his reverie. He looked up and saw Kyogre had gotten herself something the humans from another dimension called cod. She looked at his confused face. "You were thinking about something and I didn't feel like disturbing you. So I got breakfast."

Most would think that fish for breakfast would be weird, even for a pokemon, but Groudon knew of her strange eating habits so didn't really question it. They learned a lot from each other, not just from their friendship, but through their battles as well.

Soon other pokemon started coming through to the mess hall as well. So the two just ate in mostly silence.

* * *

><p>"You ready Zapdos!" Zeke called over calmly. Zapdos nodded, smirking.<p>

"You bet! My turn first!" No one really knew why they were duelling. Apparently, Zeke challenged him.

**(Zeke lp.4000 hand:5 deck:35)**

**(Zapdos lp.4000 hand:6 deck:34)**

"Let's see you beat my Thunder Elf!" Suddenly, electrical currents burst up from the field and an elf with an orb on his chest that appeared to contain a yellow electricity that was clearly visible through his robes appeared. **(lv.3 atk:1200 def:300) **

"I'll end with a face-down! And during each of my end phases, Thunder Elf hits you for 300 points of damage!" Suddenly, the electrical currents burst out of the monster's chest and hit Zeke, pushing him back a bit.

**(Zeke lp.3700 hand:5 deck:35)**

**(Zapdos lp.4000 hand:4 deck:34)**

"And first blood is mine!" Zapdos cheered. Zeke smirked.

"Enjoy it while it lasts! For you're the first one, in a while..." Zapdos interupted. The crowd also in confusion.

"First what?" Most asked. He smirked wider.

"The first to face my true deck! My move!" Zeke declared, drawing a card.

**(Zeke lp.3700 hand:6 deck:34)**

**(Zapdos lp.4000 hand:4 deck:34)**

"I summon my Gogogo Golem in attack mode!" suddenly a huge, brick layered blue and green monster emerged. **(lv.4 atk:1800 def:1500) **"Now attack!" The golem nodded it's whole head before launching his fist at the Thunder monster.

"Not so fast! Go Thunder Spirit!" Zapdos called as a trap depicting a soldier getting struck by three lightning bolts, but still moving forwards. "Now, by reducing my monsters attack strength by half, I can negate his destruction!" Elf roared as he was struck by lightning before Golem smashed his collosal fist into the unfortunate warrior. **(lv.3 atk:1200-600 def:300)**

**(Zeke lp.3700 hand:5 deck:34)**

**(Zapdos lp.2500 hand:4 deck:34)**

"Why would Zapdos do that for a monster whose only real benefit is it's burning ability?" Moltres exclaimed, showing more than necessary worry for Zapdos causing Articuno and Lugia to snicker at her. "Oh wow thanks, laughing! Always a great answer."

"It's noble to sacrifice such a great amount of life points for you monster, but why?" Zapdos smirked as a female spellcaster with orange robes and an orb on her chest with yellow electricity that was clearly visible appeared. **(lv.3 atk:900 def:1200)** "What the?"

"When I take 1500 or more points of damage, I can special summon my Thunder Mage from my hand!" The female nodded and cast electricity at Zeke. "And if she was special summoned like this, you take the same amount of damage I did!"

"Uh oh." Zeke quivered, before he was knocked over by by the Mage's thunder attack.

**(Zeke lp.2200 hand:5 deck:34)**

**(Zapdos lp.2500 hand:3 deck:34)**

"That was a good move! No wonder everyone wanted me to challenge you." He took a couple of cards from his paw. "I'll end with two face-downs."

"My move then!" Zapdos replied, drawing a card.

**(Zeke lp.2200 hand:3 deck:34)**

**(Zapdos lp.2500 hand:4 deck:33)**

"Now I summon Thunder Warrior!" Then a silver knight with the same chest orb and a blade that radiated with lightning emerged. **(lv.3 atk:800 def:600) **"And when he's summoned, I can deal you damage equal to half the points of a monster on the field."

"At least all of Zapdos's monsters don't surpass 1000 points." Celebi pointed out, sighing in relief of small damage. Zeke sighed to, until he saw Zapdos smirk.

"Oh pardon me, I said A monster, not MY monster. And I target Gogogo Golem!"

"What?" Zeke yelled out, as the warrior shot sparks out of his sword, through Golem, and right into Zeke, who fell to the floor.

**(Zeke lp.1300 hand:3 deck:34)**

**(Zapdos lp.2500 hand:3 deck:33)**

"Now I'll overlay my three level 3 monsters!" Zeke's eyes widened.

"Ah man! And to top it all off with an Xyz summon. I know I have three Blue eye's. But I don't think I'm up to par with the way Zapdos duels." Uxie nodded.

"Yeah. Not only is he overly protective of his monsters, but he even attacks with merciless strength without the need to attack." As this was being said, the three Thunder monsters became three yellow orbs that zapped into an electrical flow right above Zapdos.

"With these three monsters I construct the overlay network! XYZ SUMMON! Come on out, Thunder Serpent!" Then a snake with three empty orbs on it's body and it's body charged with pure thunder appeared. Then the three orbs came out and filled the three empty orbs. **(RNK:3 atk:2200 def:1000 overlay units:3)**

"Now by detaching an overlay unit, I can hit you for 1000 points of damage!" One of the units suddenly burst up through the snake's throat and shot out of it's mouth that hit Zeke again, barely keeping his footing.

**(Zeke lp.300 hand:3 deck:34)**

**(Zapdos lp.2500 hand:3 deck:33)**

"Now to finish this! Attack and destroy Gogogo Golem with Serpent Charge Bite!" A strong electrical current went through it's teeth as it charged Golem.

"Go face down! Damage Diet! Now all battle damage this turn is halved!" A boxing glove came out of the card and punched the snake as it had went through the Golem and tried to hit Zeke.

**(Zeke lp.100 hand:3 deck:34)**

**(Zapdos lp.2500 hand:3 deck:33)**

"Oh no! That leaves Zeke with but 100 points. And Zapdos still has that Snake and 2500 life points!" Mew yelled, worrying for her idol/brother.

"I'll play three cards face-down and end my turn." Zeke jumped to his feet and smirked.

"Now this is my kind of game! Draw!"

**(Zeke lp.100 hand:4 deck:33)**

**(Zapdos lp.2500 hand:1 deck:33)**

"Now I summon Gagaga Magician!" Then, out of an purple vortex on the ground, a monster with mysterious chains around his blue and brown armoured, robed figure emerged. **(lv.4 atk:1500 def:1000) **

"Now I activate Gagaga Bond! Now If I have Gagaga Magician on the field, I can call out his apprentice! Gagaga Girl!" Then a female mage with a pink phone as a weapon and a pink and blue out fit with a pink miniskirt with blue hot pants, and a normal looking spellcaster breastplate. **(lv.3 atk:1000 def:800)**

She looked over at her master and he nodded. _"Let's win this." _Girl nodded back with a smile.

"Now I activate Magician's effect! Now I can change his level to anywhere between 1 and 8 and I choose 3!" Then, the belt he was wearing suddenly went from having four to three stars on it. **(lv.4-3 atk:1500 def:1000)**

"I'll stop you right there, I active Xyz NO!" A trap depicting a Baby Tiragon being forced onto the ground by several chains was seen. "Now, Xyz summoning is forbidden this turn!"

"What?" Zeke exclaimed.

"_NO!" _Both magicians exclaimed in fustration. _"This is possibly the most difficult opponent we've faced yet." _The male magician said, causing his apprentice to start shaking. He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to visibly blush but stop shaking at least. _"Calm down. I'm sure Zeke has thought of something."_

"I activate the spell Gagaga Unite!" A spell depicting the two Gagaga monsters holding hands while destroying a Red Eyes Black Dragon was seen. "Now I can transfer all of Gagaga Girl's attack points to Gagaga Magician this turn if their levels are the same!"

Gagaga Girl grabbed her master's hand eagerly yet somehow shyly, causing a pink energy to leave her and enter him. **(lv.3 atk:1500-2500 def:1000)**

"Now I'll equip him with Wonder Wand!" With his free hand, Gagaga Magician grabbed the staff. "Now his points rise another 500 points!" **(lv.3 atk:2500-3000 def:1000) **"Now attack!"

"Go trap! Thunder Stop! This cancels out an attack against my Thunder Serpent once per turn, then goes back face-down!" Gagaga Magician was about to attack but then saw thunder shoot towards him and Gagaga Girl. Thinking fast, he pushed Gagaga Girl out of the way before getting shot down.

"_MASTER!" _Gagaga Girl had called in worry. She floated down to see him barely picking himself up.

"I activate my own trap! Gagaga Feelings!" Suddenly Gagaga Magician locked his hand onto hers, lowering his face guard and full blown kissed her.

"What the Hell?" Zapdos reacted to the strange way two holograms were acting, then understood when he saw the artwork on the trap card. It was both of the spellcasters kissing in some sort of powerful orb of purple.

"This trap, if the attack of a Gagaga Magician was negated, allows me to transfer his power to Gagaga Girl and have her pick off where he left off!" They then looked into each others eyes when the purple energy from the magician went into his apprentice from his eyes. She called out in power. **(lv.3 atk:1000-4000 def:800) **

"Aww! Zeke's got a couple in his deck!" Mesprit gushed as she was the emotion being. Uxie smiled.

"Yeah, and that couple is either going to beat Zapdos down, or make him too sick to be able to play. We know what Zapdos is like with this kind of stuff." Zapdos looked on in horror as Gagaga Girl charged, glaring daggers of vengeance at the terrified snake.

"Even if it costs me the game, I can't let you hurt my monster! Go trap Thunder Redirect!" A trap depicting t a thunder bolt heading towards a wounded rabbit, but being intercepted by Vorse Raider appeared. "Now I can turn this attack into a direct attack!"

Even with this, Gagaga Girl was still heading towards the snake. "What the, shouldn't the attack be redirecting?" Raikou asked Moltres. She looked at the horrified snake.

"_PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY!" _The snake called out desperately. But was for nought as the Girl was about to call upon the power of her phone.

"STOP GAGAGA GIRL!" She looked up and saw Zapdos flying in front of his monster, the snake also looking surprised. "Serpent didn't hurt Gagaga Magician. It was my trap card. So, it was indirectly me who did this. Take your rage out on me, not my monster." Everyone was surprised to see the usually self-centred Zapdos throwing the whole duel for his monster.

"_Gagaga Girl." _She turned at the sound of her master saying her name rather then apprentice or student. _"The target of your attack has been changed. In a duel, you can not go throwing your hatred around. It would be dangerous. Just end the duel so we can go back to the deck and make fun of Gogogo Golem for his easy loss." _Girl smiled and nodded, punching Zapdos in the stomach as the two magicians disappeared off of the field.

**(Zeke lp.100 hand:0 deck:33)WIN**

**(Zapdos lp.0 hand:1 deck:33)LOSE**

Zapdos hit the floor, holding his stomach. "OW! That girl sure knows how to throw a punch for a human based monster." He felt something rubbing his side affectionately and turned to see his Thunder Serpent. He then looked up to see Zeke holding out his paw. "Good game. I really thought you had me with Serpent. But why did you throw the duel, just to save your monsters."

Zapdos shook his head, everyone was in the Duelfield area now. "They're not just monsters to me. They're my allies, my friends. I never let them get destroyed, even if it costs me the game. They're the only company I get outside the Reunions. I mean nobody would think of coming to Mt. Thunder on a normal day except Raikou, and he's obviously busy nowadays..."

"Anyway, good game to you too Zeke, well gotta go put my disk away." He then flew off before anyone cold see the tears forming in his eyes. Thunder Serpent turned into a shining ball that rushed off after Zapdos. Everyone started to disperse now.

Moltres decided to follow Zapdos, to see if he was alright. She knew how angry he got sometimes after he lost.

"Everyone!" Arceus called. "Today we're going to a human shopping centre, so make sure to bring money and something to carry your stuff on your back. We know how bad those human carrier bags are." They all nodded and headed to their rooms to get their stuff.

* * *

><p>Zapdos slowly sat on his bed. He had the room to himself since Ho-oh was sharing with Lugia. He was alone, no-one but himself and his deck. Then he let the tears flow. "I'm sorry everyone!" He said to his deck, causing the card spirits to appear. "I failed you." Thunder Mage placed a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"_Now c'mon master. Yo could never fail us." _Thunder Elf then took over.

"_How can we exactly be mad at you when you saved everyone of us from a gruesome demise?" _There was a knocking at the door as the spirits disappeared and Moltres came in.

"You okay Zapdos?" Zapdos looked up, causing her to recoil a bit. He had tear stains down his face. "What happened?" She called out, more urgently.

"I'm a failure Moltres..." Moltres a seat next to him on his bed.

"C'mon Zappy. It was only one duel. And it was really close." Zapdos shook his head.

"It isn't just one Moltres..." Moltres's eyes snapped open at hearing that.

"What?" She exclaimed. "I thought you were undefeated until now."

"When I was on Mt. Thunder. This guy, a human called Macro I think, he defeated me. And to add insult to injury, he took my most prized card away." Moltres looked to see he was now crying fresh tears. "I'm a failure. I try to go through my life indifferently, making harsh comments towards others to distance myself. But in the end, I failed Thunder Falcon! I failed my whole deck! Thunder Phoenix still won't talk to me!"

Moltres stared heart broken at the sight of such a strong pokemon destroyed by the humans. First, causing such pain to most of them, especially Latios and Celebi, then calling Heatran ugly. Now destroying her best friend's spirit so much that he'd want to be alone forever. That does it, she had heard of a group of rebel pokemon attacking the human population.

She knows whose side she on now.

She'll help them later though. After all, Zapdos was in massive distress. She brought her wings around him after disengaging her flaming wings. "It'll be alright Zapdos. If we find Macro again, we'll be sure to get Thunder Falcon back!"

Zapdos sniffed a couple of times and hugged back, extremely hard and cried into her shoulder. She knew he needed to stop him from crying, but this was as much comfort as she could offer. Except...

She pulled back a little and saw his beak. Using this chance, she placed her beak onto his in a very awkward kiss. It would have been so much easier to do this in human form, but she wasn't going to disgrace herself by using that form when not needed.

It was just a sweet, innocent kiss that she pulled away from after he had ceased crying. The two looked at each other, then looked away from each other, finding interest with the floor rather than the other.

"Um...I-I'm just gonna go..." Moltres's courageous statement came, turning towards the door. Before she was suddenly yanked back as Zapdos had kissed her this time. Her eyes snapped open, as he pulled back again.

"I-I-I just...wanted to...say that...I sorta, kinda, maybe like you... a lot." Moltres's eyes got wider, if that was possible. "I'm sorry I was being a complete jack ass to you during this Reunion. And I'd be delighted if you'd maybe want to go out some time." Zapdos continued with a small, hopeful smile.

Moltres was at a crossroad now. She could decline the offer, and send him into another spiralling depression, or accept the offer and if the relationship fails sending him into a spiralling wave of depression.

"_Who says the relationship would fail?" _Moltres turned in her mind to see Gagaga Girl standing there with a small smile on her face.

"_Wait a minute?" _A flashback of the Gagaga Girl emerging onto the field replayed in her mind. _"You're Zeke's monster. What are you doing here?"_

"_Well I finally got my guy, so I think it's only fair if I play matchmaker. I have Zapdos to thank for getting us together. So that's why I'm here. You see, he'd be sent into a worse depression if you just flat out reject him. Men like it when girls give them a chance. And from what I can see the two of you are best friends, right?"_

"_Actually we haven't done anything as friends how a while. But you're right. And I do like him, a lot. He challenges me. He's like my opposite in the personality category, yet the same in battle. Thank you Gagaga Girl. I think Rotom needs a push if you're planning on going to anyone else today." _Gagaga Girl nodded, before dialling her phone and teleporting out of her subconscious.

"Moltres?" Zapdos asked with extreme worry. He was afraid she'd hit him for kissing her like that, but she kissed him first so it was alright, right? Girls are unpredictable in his experience. Well, this was his first time asking a girl out, but talking about general things counts too.

She finally met his gaze and smiled. "I think I'll accept your invitation, Zappy." Moltres finally answered, using the affectionate nick name. Zapdos blink once, then broke into a huge grin and hugged her, hard.

"Thank you! You won't regret it! I'll be the best boyfriend you ever had!"

"You're the only boyfriend I ever had!" Zapdos put on a playful smirk.

"I win then!" She just shook her head and brought her fore head down to his.

"I suppose you do." She answered, before leaning her beak really close to his, making him really nervous again. "And here's your reward." She continued, locking their beaks together, this time in a passionate and heated kiss.

* * *

><p>ML54: I'm quite proud of this duel. And it's one of the longest chapters I've wirtten. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Review please, constructive critisism if you want but please no flames!<p>

Mew: Or you'll make the baby cry.

Suicune: What are they going to do to Sparky!


	18. New Faces

ML54: Okay, I'm going to try my absolute hardest to make this my final Yugioh entry of this fic until the actual, action sequel.

Raikou: This is going to have a sequel?

ML54: Well the fic is drawing to an end, and I figure it would be something to keep it going. This is my 2nd most popular story, only to pokemon sex stories. But this is one big story rather than a bnch of little stories.

Zeke: MewLover54 doesn't own Pokemon or Yugioh.

ML54: Also a few of you guys have been wanting to see this, so this is for you guys!

**New Faces**

Raikou pushed baby Sparky in her buggy as Suicune watched on frantically, worrying that Raikou was going to push her into something. "Careful 'Kou!" Raikou sighed to himself. He was just lucky no-one seemed to recognise his human form yet, or it would have been a nightmare of autographs and pictures.

He was relieved that they could come out with everyone, since baby Sparky was able to get a little assistance from Arceus into a human baby form with thin strands of yellow hair. He saw their destination and smiled. He brought Suicune to her favourite clothing store to relax a little. If only a little.

* * *

><p>Zapdos was with his trio and Lugia in the food court, trying to take his mind off of his Thunder Falcon. He thinks he's going crazy though. He swears he's seeing Macro everywhere. The cloaked duellist keeps flashing in his mind.<p>

He thought he saw him in KFC, in Claires, in Peacocks... He should ask if he can go in a store next. He's not a fan of chicken and he's only been in women stores. One of the disadvantages of being part of a legendary group being the only male.

Although he's with Moltres so he doesn't mind...much.

He looked over his shoulder, obviously not contributing much to the conversation and spotted Macro. Thinking his mind was going again, he rubbed his eyes. Still there. His eyes widened at the realisation.

It's him!

"Are you okay Zappy?" Moltres asked, worried. Zapdos didn't answer, but instead took off after Macro. The other three, startled, ran after him.

* * *

><p>All the small legendaries, or young in human form, had decided to be in a group. They were all at the fountain right now, resting. "Wow, Veilstone Mall is huge!" Mew exclaimed, throwing her arms up. The others nodded in agreement.<p>

"I know, my feet are killing me! How do humans manage it?" Mesprit added, saying the last bit quietly.

"Has anyone seen Uxie?" Manaphy asked, looking around.

"Yeah. He went to the bathroom." Azelf replied. "He had a big smoothie!" She added, spreading her arms out in exaggeration.

Uxie exited the bathroom, rubbing his hands together in the hopes of getting them dry. Then he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see a cloaked figure with a concealed face. He pulled out his duel disk and said "Duel me!"

"What? I can't." He replied, holding his hands out. "I don't have my..." The figure held out a duel disk. "...duel disk. Oh well, since you're so eager."

They went to the fountain and spread out evenly, surprising the others there. "What are you doing Uxie?" Zeke asked, confused. Uxie shrugged.

"He wanted a duel. He even prepared by bringing an extra disk." Then, as the disks were activated, Zapdos came bottling in.

"UXIE WAIT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Everyone looked at Zapdos in confusion. The figure just laughed and flipped a device. Then as the rest of the bird pokemon came, they were suddenly teleported to Faraway Island.

"Hey! How did we get on my island?" Zeke asked, getting back into his pokemon form with everyone else.

"Uxie! Careful! This guy!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" The figure interupted Zapdos, pulling out a card. "If you tell little Uxie here about anything I use..." He then showed the card to be Thunder Falcon. Moltres gasped. It was Macro. "Then this little bird will be flying into the ocean!" He threatened, pointing to the vast, blue body of water.

"What's going on?" Uxie asked finally. Macro laughed.

"I am Macro, a collector. I defeat the legendary pokemon of the world and take their most prized card. As you can see, I have defeated Zapdos. I have also defeated Zekrom, Reshiram, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Victini, Keldo, Meloetta, Kyurem and Genesect." The others looked a bit confused.

"Who?" Celebi finally asked. The figure smirked.

"It makes sense you wouldn't know. Arceus was going to introduce them as the new legendaries of the council during this reunion. But..." He then took out some more cards and showed them 14 cards with a picture of each of them. "They were all too weak to withstand my power. Zapdos and Victini were different cases, however. From Victini, I was able to extract his lighter half. And from Zapdos I absorbed his Will." They gasped.

"So the reason that Victini was a dick was you!" Azelf stated. The figure smirked.

"Yes. Now it's Uxie's turn..." Uxie snarled. "I can't wait to take your Infernity Doom Dragon and I think I'll take your intellect away. Ironically the Legendary of Knowledge will be brainless."

"We'll see about that you card stealing scum bag!" Uxie drew his card.

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:6 deck:34)**

**(Macro lp.4000 hand:5 deck:35)**

"I summon Stygian Street Patrol!" Then a fiendish biker drove onto the field. (**lv.4 atk:1600 def:1200)**

"I'll play two face-downs and end my turn!" Uxie finished. Macro drew and smirked.

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:3 deck:34)**

**(Macro lp.4000 hand:6 deck:34)**

"Now before you do anything, I'll activate Infernity Inferno! Now I discard two cards. Then I send two Infernity monsters from my deck to the grave!" Uxie interjected, carrying out said action.

"It won't matter now. I activate NECROVALLY!" Suddenly the scenario turned to an orange sky with a mighty valley. "Now card effects going into the grave no longer work!" Everyone gasped.

"You've got to be kidding!" Azelf yelled, fearfully. "Uxie's deck uses the graveyard as a resource!"

"And a big one at that." Uxie finished.

"Yes, now I summon Gravekeepers Spear Soldier!" Then a robed man with a long spear jumped to the field. "And due to Necrovally, all Gravekeepers gain 500 attack and defence points." **(lv.4 atk:1500-2000 def:1500-2000) **"Now attack!"

"Go Death Amulet!" Uxie's trap popped up and a necklace appeared round his neck. "Now by discarding 1 card, I can negate your attack." Uxie explained, discarding his card. Macro smirked.

"No matter, even with your handless combo, there's nothing you can do. I'll end."

"And starting mine!" Uxie replied, drawing.

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:1 deck:31)**

**(Macro lp.4000 hand:3 deck:34)**

And now I can special summon my Infernity Archfiend!" Uxie's key card descended onto the field. **(lv.4 atk:1800 def:1200) **"Now I can add another Infernity card to my hand!" Uxie said, pulling another card out.

"Now I tribute my Stygian Street Patrol to advance summon my Infernity Destroyer!" The heavy hitter jumped onto the field, snarling at Macro. **(lv.6 atk:2300 def:1400) **"Now Destroyer will attack your Spear Soldier!"

The daemon nodded and slammed his fist into the cloaked man's stomach. Causing said man to cry out before being destroyed.

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:0 deck:30)**

**(Macro lp.3200 hand:3 deck:34)**

"And when Infernity Destroyer takes out a monster with no cards in my hand, he also takes out 1600 of your life points." The Daemon then slammed his fist into Macro's stomach.

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:0 deck:30)**

**(Macro lp.1600 hand:3 deck:34)**

"Time to finish this Archfiend! Attack!"

"Alright! Who needs the graveyard when Uxie rules the field!" Jirachi cheered. Macro then burst out laughing.

"Did you really think it would be that easy? I activate Rite Of Spirit! This trap special summons a Gravekeeper from the grave, ignoring Necrovally. Welcome back Gravekeepers Spear Soldier!" The pissed, robed man returned from the grave. **(lv.4 atk:1500-2000 def:1500-2000)**

"I'll just end my turn then." Uxie replied, stopping the attack. Macro drew.

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:0 deck:30)**

**(Macro lp.1600 hand:4 deck:33)**

"I summon Gravekeepers Curse!" A robed man with a large staff appeared. **(lv.3 atk:800-1300 def:800-1300) **"And when he's summoned, he takes away 500 of your life points." The robed man suddenly surrounded Uxie with a green aura.

"AHHH!" Uxie cried out.

**(Uxie lp.3500 hand:0 deck:30)**

**(Macro lp.1600 hand:3 deck:33)**

"What was that?" Uxie exclaimed, mentioning the abnormal pain he felt.

"Oh! Did I not tell you that the pain from this duel would be real? My mistake. I now activate Double summon! Now I can tribute my Gravekeepers Curse to summon Gravekeepers Chief!" Curse then disappeared and a man wearing a white gown appeared with another staff. **(lv.5 atk:1900-2400 def:1200-1700) **

"Now Necrovally's effect no longer effects my graveyard. Now I can use my Chief's effect special summons my Curse back!" The man reappeared. Once again enveloping Uxie in his glow.

**(Uxie lp.3000 hand:0 deck:30)**

**(Macro lp.1600 hand:3 deck:33)**

Uxie struggled to stay up after that. "Now I activate the equip spell United We Stand and equip it to Chief. Now his attack and defence points rise by 800 for each monster on my field. Which is three, in case you can't count. Of course you won't be able to after this move." **(lv.5 atk:2400-4800 def:1700-4100) **

"Now chief, attack his Destroyer! Necro Torment!" The chief then enveloped Destroyer in a white glow, before the daemon violently exploded, causing Uxie to fall down.

**(Uxie lp.500 hand:0 deck:30)**

**(Macro lp.1600 hand:0 deck:33)**

"_I wasn't expecting this. I might have been able to win this if I could use my graveyard. It's over." _Uxie thought to himself, struggling to get up.

"Uxie..." Azelf said, voice breaking.

"Now Spear Soldier! Attack!" Infernity Archfiend was punctured through the stomach before exploding as well.

**(Uxie lp.300 hand:0 deck:30)**

**(Macro lp.1600 hand:0 deck:33)**

"UXIE GET UP!" Uxie turned to see Azelf pleading to him.

"Don't give up!" Manaphy added.

"Yeah! Every card has a loop hole!" Rotom piqued in.

"A loophole..." Uxie whispered to himself.

"Curse! Finish him and show them that there's no hope!" Uxie's mind suddenly worked.

"_Now card effects going into the grave no longer work!" _"That's it." He whispered to himself. Then a huge explosion sounded.

"UXIE!" Everyone yelled in horror.

"Now your intellect is mine!" Macro said, laughing sadistically.

"You might want to wait until you win!" Macro's eyes stared disbelieving at Uxie's score as he floated there, smirking.

**(Uxie lp.300 hand:0 deck:30)**

**(Macro lp.1600 hand:0 deck:33)**

"But how?" Macro asked. "You had no cards in your hand, so you couldn't use Death Amulet and no other card on your field."

"Yeah, but there's one thing you neglected. Remember what you said about Necrovally. It negates all effects going into the graveyard. But not effects coming out of the graveyard." Uxie then pulled out his card. "So I was able to use the Necro Guardna in my graveyard. I can banish him and negate your attack."

Macro snarled."But one thing about Necrovally I neglected to mention was that card can't be banished either! So I ask again! How?"

Uxie pulled another card out of the grave and showed it to reveal an ugly monster wearing a white dress and tiara. "That would be my Infernity Princess, while she's in the grave, my cards can be banished, ignoring the conditions so long as I have 2 or less cards in my hand." Everyone looked confused at that point.

"Two or less? Usually it's zero." Articuno stated. Uxie shrugged.

"I found it weird too, but hey it's a card effect. I'm definatly not complaining." Macro snarled again.

"Fine! But you only have one draw left!" Uxie realised that Macro was right, even if he left that card in his hand for Death Amulet, he's have two other monsters to finish him off.

"I need one good draw then! MY TURN!" Uxie looked at his card.

**(Uxie lp.300 hand:1 deck:29)**

**(Macro lp.1600 hand:0 deck:33)**

"A level six monster." Macro laughed and the others gasped.

"Yes! Looks like you're going to...huh?" He faltered at seeing Uxie smirk.

"Just the card I needed to win this! I activate the effect of Stygian Street Patrol!" A silhouette of the biker appeared, before vanishing when Uxie took it out. "Now by banishing him I can special summon a fiend monster from my hand with 2000 or less attack points."

"No!" Macro replied.

"YES!" Sheered the rest as a mechanical looking fiend with a huge bow and arrow appeared. **(lv.6 atk:2000 def:1000) **

"It doesn't matter either way! The only monster you can attack is my Curse, and you won't win!" Uxie smirked.

"Actually, Infernity Archer holds one of the most powerful abilities in the whole Infernity series. When there are no cards in my hand, he can hit you directly!" Macros eyes widened in fear as Archer drew his arrow back.

"Now, strike him down! Arrows end!" The mechanical fiend chuckled darkly and fired the arrow that struck Macro in the chest.

**(Uxie lp.300 hand:0 deck:29)WIN**

**(Macro lp.0 hand:0 deck:33)LOSE**

Infernity Archer and the Gravekeepers all faded as several shadows appeared behind Macro, one shooting straight into Zapdos.

The others started to form shapes however. One was revealed to be Victini, but his fur seemed to have a lighter tint to it. Then three large dragonic shapes, one back, one white and the other ice blue. Then three that appeared to be similar to the beast trio, but more slender, one blue, one green the other grey. Then three became humanoid shaped things on top of clouds. One became like a blue unicorn shaped figure another like a genetically modified beetle and the last became a female and note shaped pokemon.

"What the Hell?" Lugia asked, puzzled by the appearance of twelve, unfamiliar pokemon. Macro rose, but his chest was still impaled by the arrow of Infernity Archer.

"As a sign of a gentleman, I shall release these legends and give back their cards..." He explained, tossing a stack of cards to Uxie. "...I'll also return you in your human forms, but beware! There are more like me! Coming to you next year!" Then he dissipated into dust, and the legends were suddenly back in the mall with thirteen new guys.

They all stood around awkwardly for a moment, until the black legendary, wearing a full black tuxedo in his human form, coughed to get everyone's attention. "Maybe we should get Arceus for introductions?" He suggested, intent to get rid of the thick tension in the air. Zeke nodded.

"Yeah, we should." This was now starting to get confusing for the smaller legends and bird group. First Victini was captured, then Mew's brother was added to the council, now not only is there a new Victini but twelve others to boot!

Just a day in the life of a legendary.

* * *

><p>ML54: Here they are! The UNOVA LEGENDS!<p>

Zecrom: Why the sudden change of heart about us?

ML54: Well...I had to give it a few months before I got into the new legends. I mean no offence but the guys on the clouds look ridiculos. I mean, everyone else were all right, but...you know?

Zeke: Before the new guys beat up MewLover54, review!

Mew: Or better yet, review if you want to see him being beaten up!

ML54: *sarcastically* Thanks Mew!


	19. Meeting the New Guys

ML54: Heya you guys! This is the first chapter I have with the Unova Legendaries, so let's hope this goes well.

Groudon: He'll also be mentioning some of us he's yet to actually explore, like Rayquaza.

ML54: Latias disclaimer!

Latias: ML54 doesn't own Dinosaur King!

ML54: *Facepalms* Yeah, I don't. But Dinosaur King isn't mentioned here.

Latias: Oh! Okay ML54 doesn't own Digimon!

ML54: There are going to be a lot of Digimon players who are going to be mortally offeneded that you think Pokemon and Digimon are similar!

Latios: *sighs* ML54 doesn't own POKEMON Latias. POKEMON. You're are POKEMON!

Latias: Oh yeah!

ML54: I kind of wish the Unovas did beat me up. Being in a coma again has to be better than this!

**Meeting the New Guys**

Everyone was now in the main hall of the Hall of Origins for an Emergency Meeting. A lot of them groaned at the prospect of having to sit through a lecture for the mistake ONE of them had made. They still remembered the time Arceus held a four hour meeting because Mew had decided to run with a pair of scissors. FOUR HOURS of health and safety rules being explained, not a lot of fun.

So they were all quite surprised to see 13 new pokemon sitting on 13 newly created seats. They were all wondering what those were for. Arceus then stood on the podium, Giritina by her side as always, and began.

"Everyone. These are the newest addition to the Legendary Council. I was going to introduce you to them at the START of the Reunion. But due to...complications that was delayed." She paused to judge the others reactions. Some were surprised, others had started to look at the new additions and others had already heard this and just sat there, bored.

"So, I'll restart the Reunion so we can settle the new legendaries in..." This caught everyone's attention. All looking happy at the prospect of spending more time together. "...and I'll introduce the new Legendaries now." She motioned for the 13 to stand on the stage.

She started with the obvious one. "This is Victini. Now, I know you all think you met him. But apparently this complication caused his personality to split. So this is good Victini." The lighter coloured Victini blushed in embarrassment, waving awkwardly. Arceus then moved toward the three dragonic pokemon.

"These are..." She pointed to the black one. "Zekrom..." She then pointed to the white one. "Reshiram..." Then pointed to the final, icy one. "And Kyurem. They are the Yin Yang duo and trio leader, to maintain balance." Zekrom smiled a friendly smiled, despite his appearance. Reshiram blushed in embarrassment and Kyurem looked indifferent.

Arceus then walked up to the three pokemon similar to the beast trio. "This is the musketeer trio, their leader Cobalion..." She said, pointing to the proud, blue one. "Virizion..." She continued, gesturing to the green one. "And Terrakion." She finished with the grey one. The three bowed in respect.

She then moved to the Cloud trio. "This is the weather trio Tornadus..." She said, pointing to the purple one. "Thundurus..." She moved on to the blue one. "And their leader Landorus." She finished with the orange one. The former two snickered while the third shook his head at the other two.

"The last three are technically not part of any trio like Victini, but they are still part of the council. They are Meloetta..." She said, gesturing towards the female, who giddily waved at the rest. "Keldo..." The Unicorn like pokemon bowed like the musketeer trio. "And Genesect." The purple bug thing just stood deathly still.

"Now that they have been introduced, Victini. You will share a room with Meloetta and Keldo. Genesect with Terrakion. The Weather Trio all together. Zekrom with Reshiram. Cobalion with Virizion. And Kyurem with Articuno." Articuno's eyes snapped open immediately.

"Wait. I have to share rooms with a stranger?" She asked, doubtful towards the deformed ice dragon.

"There are no other spare rooms. And you are the only one on their own. I'm sorry Articuno. But I'm sure he's a nice guy, right Kyurem." Kyurem snapped out of his trance when Arceus addressed him. Enticed by Articuno's beauty.

"Yes sir...Uh Ma'am? Superior? Commander?" Arceus put a hoof to his mouth.

"Arceus is fine." He nodded in embarrassment before she released him. Great, now he's made a fool out of himself and he's yet to formally meet the girl yet. Although he knew he had no chance, he wanted to at least leave a good impression. Now she'll think he's stupid.

"Alright everyone! Take today to get to know all of the new additions! Then tomorrow we'll pretend will be the start of the Reunion! So get to...whatever it is you do usually. I guess." Arceus shrugged and left to lie down, taking Giritina with her.

* * *

><p>"Hey...Zekrom was it?" The black dragon turned to see Groudon standing there smiling. "I'm Groudon. Nice to meet you." He followed, holding his huge paw out. Zekrom smiled back and accepted the paw shake.<p>

"Like wise. And yes my name is Zekrom."

"Cool. So, you want to come meet my other friends. I think Dialga is talking to Reshiram, so she'll be there as well." Zekrom let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, at least one familiar face. No offence, I just get awkward around new pokemon." Groudon waved it off.

"No biggie, we all get like that. Especially Heatran. But she's getting better thanks to Entei." He looked at Zekrom's confused face and rubbed the back of his own head sheepishly. "Whoops. Forgot you've yet to meet them."

"I will eventually though, so I'll get the reference soon. I have a very good memory." As he said this, they had arrived in the group of three that Groudon usually hangs with plus the white dragonic pokemon. The latter rolling her eyes.

"He's not kidding. He remembers, too the last detail, every episode of Neighbours that was ever broadcasted. Please don't ask him about!" She pleaded to the other four, who laughed at her silliness and Zekrom pouted.

"Fine, we won't." Palkia responded. Dialga then cleared her throat. "What's up Dialga?" He turned to see her blushing slightly.

"Could you, maybe, take your hand off of my tail?" He looked and saw that, while laughing, he had accidentally held onto it for support. He quickly released her.

"S-sorry Dia." He responded, letting go with a massive blush of his own. "Um...I'm going to see what Latios and Terrakion are talking about. Later!" He then rushed off, to get away from Dialga to think.

* * *

><p>"RAY!" The green snake turned to see the peppy red eon dragon behind him. Holding a small blush on her cheeks. He eyed her curiously.<p>

"What's up Latias?" He asked her, slightly worried about her red face. She was his best friend, so worry was a first instinct from him with her. Especially after what she had been through before. She had lost her brother for Arceus sake.

"Nothing. I just realised that I never really thanked you for what you did for me." She replied, speaking in a soft, grateful voice. She was of course, talking about the time when Rayquaza had pretty much begged Arceus to bring Latias's brother back to end her suffering. Sure, it made him lose all of his dignity, but Latias was overjoyed to see her brother again, and vice versa. **(I love that phrase, vice versa. Sounds like a spell of some kind.)**

"Think nothing of it. Arceus brought him back. I just did a little persuading." Latias shook her head.

"But I did thank Arceus. But I didn't thank you. I don't think Arceus would have brought Latios back if you hadn't begged her. You didn't have to do tha..." She was stopped when Rayquaza put his hand over her mouth. Luckily the Legendaries all have the ability to change size when needed.

"Yes I did Latias. You're my best friend and you were suffering. It was tearing me apart seeing you so miserable. I had to put that smile back on your face. The smile that makes you...you. And sure I humiliated myself doing it, but I did." Latias removed his hand from her mouth and trapped him in one of her famous bear hugs.

"That's really sweet! Thank you!" Rayquaza chuckled a bit, hugging back.

"Just know that you're the only one I'm willing to do it for." Latias smiled softly, kissing his cheek.

"Noted."

* * *

><p>"Why is the pink girl glaring at me?" Victini asked Mesprit, while indicating to the glaring Mew sitting a lot closer to Jirachi then normal. Mesprit sighed.<p>

"Well, while you were trapped with Macro, your darker half had dated Mew. Then the break up was really messy, ending with him burning her and her new boyfriend Jirachi to near death and completely ruining Celebi's garden." Victini looked over at the calm looking Celebi.

"But Celebi doesn't seem as angry." Zeke sighed and explained.

"Well, Celebi's a lot more level headed than Mew. Plus Celebi's a very forgiving pokemon. I don't think she holds anything against the Iron Masked Marauder either." Celebi sighed.

"I should, but it's not in my nature to hold a grudge. Besides, you weren't the one to burn my forest down. Bad Victini was. Just give Mew some space, and she'll warm up to your presence." Zeke smirked.

"Kind of like a baby Lilipup."

* * *

><p>"So what do I have to do?" Cresselia asked, fearful of what the New Moon pokemon was going to dare her to do. Right now the two of them were alone on the steps leading to the entrance to the Hall.<p>

"Well..." Darkrai had a bit of a blush on his face, un-noticed under his red scarf like thing. "Just...Feel free to reject it, cause it's a bit of a bad thing to ask." Cresselia paled. That didn't sound reassuring.

Yet her stupid pride always got the better of her. "I can handle it. Lay it on me."

Darkrai looked her right in the eye, causing her to blush visibly on her yellow face. "Kiss me." Her eyes snapped open.

"What?" She asked, just in case she had misheard him. He could have said to kiss Mew or something, though that would have been a long shot. Me and Mew maybe spelt almost the same, but are miles apart in pronunciation.

"Kiss me." He then turned away, his blush clearly visible now. "I mean I like you a lot Cress. A lot more than anyone else. And I like a lot of people. I just couldn't find a way to tell you, so I kept dancing around the subject. Then this seemed like the opportunity. But now I'm starting to see it more like harassment if anything. I'm sorry." He then turned to go inside. "Just forget the bet."

Cresselia saw him about to open the door, but quickly pounced him, scaring him for a bit, before connecting her lips to his, hidden behind the scarf. Her pride had given her a push to oblige to the bet, but she had wanted to do this for a while now, but never had any signs from him whether he'd like it.

Well him trying to coax her tongue out by pressing his against her lips was a very good indicator. And she responded immediately by opening her maw wide for him to enter. It was a very messy first kiss, but it was great for her either way.

But, her lungs screamed for oxygen, so she had to pull away. She saw he wasn't panting at all, but she knew why. He's a phantom in this form thus has no lungs. He doesn't breath at all.

She smiled softly at him, rubbing her head on his chin. "You don't...know how long...I've waited to hear that...I like you too..." She replied. They stayed there for a while, just holding each other, until snow started to fall. It was soon too cold for Cresselia, so they headed inside.

* * *

><p>"Awww! She's gorgeous!" Virizion gushed to the newborn Sparky. She had now grown her fur which actually, surprisingly, had blue lightning bolts rather than black ones. Sparky looked at the slender, green legendary in curiosity. Holding a paw out.<p>

"You can nuzzle her if you like." Suicune offered, to which Virizion obliged and rubbed her head into the smaller one's softly. The baby giggled rubbing back.

"I want one!" Virizion chirped.

"Well you better go now! eBay might run out soon!" Raikou joked, while Cobalion laughed along with him. The group of four seemed to really hit it off, becoming quite good friends quickly. Virizion pouted.

"I know it isn't simple! But I do want a baby." Suicune held Sparky close to her chest and smiled at her new friend.

"Just think it through first. A baby isn't just for dressing up. It's a big responsibility." Raikou nodded.

"Yeah. You've got to feed it, bathe it, water it, walk it at least once a day..." Suicune face-palmed. While Cobalion, once again, laughed at his joke.

"This is why I don't leave alone with Sparky." She responded. "I know you're a comedian. But this is our child. Try not to make jokes about her." She pleaded.

"Alright." Raikou calmed down, nuzzling his mate lovingly. Virizion sighed.

"You guy's are lucky. Raikou obviously does well for himself. Cobalion's got all of his DVDs. So bringing up the baby, financially, shouldn't be a problem." Raikou raised a brow at Cobalion.

"All of them. You didn't tell me you were a fan." Cobalion smiled.

"HUGE fan! And knowing you in person hasn't been a let down either. I mean, sometimes when you meet really funny comedians they aren't as funny when you actually meet them." Raikou shrugged.

"Could be worse. I mean, he could be dead on stage and kicking it in person."

* * *

><p>"Ho-oh." Lugia called, approaching the rainbow bird on top of the Hall of Origins in the snow. His Fire type capabilities keeping him warm. Lugia, herself, had really thick feathers to keep her warm on the ocean surface, so snow was nothing.<p>

"Yes. What is it Lugia?" Ho-oh responded, traces of annoyance in his tone. "I wanted to be alone."

Lugia huffed. "Fine, be that way. I just wanted to know how your trio were doing."

"Raikou and Suicune have just had a baby and Entei now has a girlfriend. They're all over the moon. Scratch that, they are beyond the stars!" He replied, sighing. "No need for tired, grumpy, old me." He added, kicking a pile of snow on his left.

Lugia perched next to him, concerned. "Are you okay? You sound a little depressed."

"Wouldn't you be!" He snapped, causing her to retract a little in surprise. "When Raikou and Suicune got together, I hadn't heard from them until the start of the Reunion! Now they have a child, they definatly won't keep in contact! And now Entei's seeing Heatran, he'll be off doing whatever with her! And I'll be..." He choked up at the end.

He turned when she faced him. "Just go..." He finished, shakily.

She shook her head. "No H-oh. You've been avoiding me since Entei and Heatran got together. Come to think of it, you've avoided everyone! This is called a Reunion for a reason! Not so you can sit around alone in your own misery!" She retaliated.

He turned and glared at her, and what she saw actually frightened her. He had tears running down his cheeks, but yet still managed to be intimidating. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed at her, swiping a quick Steel Wing to her side.

She hissed as the pain hit. Although Steel type moves did pretty much nothing to her, it stung knowing it came from Ho-oh of all pokemon. Her best friend. She sat there after the pain dulled a bit, staring at the person she used to trust the most with him staring back in shock of what he just did.

"Lugia I'm so..." He was cut off when she suddenly flew off, crying her heart out. He just watched her go, to stunned to move. One thought going through his head._ "I've fucked up BIG time!" _

* * *

><p>ML54: I hope I got a good bit of drama in there, even though I have NO idea what comes under a drama catagory.<p>

Pikachu: Don't you watch Hollyoaks, Eastenders, Coronation Street...

ML54: No. I have a life!

Vulpix: Yeah, sitting at the computer, typing stories for a bunch of people you don't know...

ML54: I sort of know some of them! And where did you come from!

Vulpix: I was from the Mystery Dungeon fic that you took down! I want it back up!

ML54: Once I finish this, I'll get around to it. As always, review if you liked it! Review if you didn't. But no flames!


	20. New Day One

ML54: Hiya guys, I know it's been a while since I updated this story but I have got a big thank you for you guys because, thanks to you, I have over 100 reviews!

Keldeo: Nice!

Regigigas: Yeah! Way to go!

ML54: Well, all I ever do is type. These guys take time to read them. Oh, speaking of typing, this is also my 20th chapter!

Mew: Wow! 20 chapters of nothing!

ML54: Just for that, disclaimer!

Mew: *sighs* ML54 doesn't own Pokemon. But does own this story and his OCs.

**New Day One**

Lugia awoke the next morning in Zapdos's room, him having given her permission to stay there after hearing about what had happened, with bloodshot red eyes. She really NEVER thought that Ho-oh would do that to her.

She looked to her assaulted wing and cringed, seeing a nasty, greyish bruise. It wasn't exactly a great thing to see at the start of the day, but then again, what was she hoping to see. That the whole thing had been a horrid nightmare that Darkrai had accidentally let out.

She sighed, and sagged her wings, grooming her feathers. As she got up she had noticed something.

Zapdos wasn't even there. Maybe he got up earlier to give her some privacy. Or just to go and see Moltres. She couldn't exactly blame him though, she knew she'd want to be with her partner as much as possible.

Partner. Lugia fell back on the bed that Zapdos had offered her. He had slept on the sofa. She always wanted to have one. Just to know what it felt like to be loved by a means other than a mother figure to the bird trio.

It was funny, she always had these dreams where Ho-oh had been her partner. The Pokemon she believed would never hurt her and keep loving her. But, she guessed that's all it will ever be. A dream.

* * *

><p>"Why is Rotom spinning?" Victini asked, pointing to the blurred orange Plasma Pokemon. Phione shrugged.<p>

"He says it makes him able to get his electricity flowing easier." Just as she said this, Rotom had stopped and barfed in a nearby bin. "But all that happens is him losing his lunch."

"I'm sort of sorry I asked." Victini laughed, scratching the back of his neck. Rotom had stopped and tried to stand, only to fall over on top of Phione. Victini chuckled when they looked at each other and, in a very flustered state, jumped away from each other. "Now c'mon you crazy Luvdisc, let's actually get breakfast."

"Yeah sure..." Rotom answered, getting over the sudden fall and act of sickness pretty quick. As Victini flew off, Phione quickly held Rotom back.

"Wait!" Rotom jumped, hearing her shout at him. He turned and saw her look quite pissed off. "What was that?"

"Oh right! Sorry for falling on you." Rotom smiled, causing Phione to nearly lose it.

"Not just that! This! What are we?" Phione glared at the Plasma Pokemon. "What are we doing?..."

"What are you talking about Phione?" Rotom had, finally, decided to ask. Being very confused by the sudden rage fit. Phione's chest started to feel heavy. He really hadn't noticed ANY of her hints after all these years! NONE!

"I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Phione had declared loudly to the Dual type Pokemon, causing his eyes to widen, backing away as she moved forward. "I love you! I've always loved you! Ever since I was first born and saw you next to my dad! You were there for me when my dad wasn't! You showed me so many things! You were always so nice to me! How had you not noticed AT ALL?"

Rotom had tried to say something, but couldn't form a coherent sentence. She's LOVED him for her entire life! 24,000,000 years! And never said a thing! Although, it would explain why she would sometimes flutter her eyelashes at him, or hug him so tightly. And the sort of tone her voice had when she talked about him.

Phione's eyes then suddenly drooped. "Unless...Y-you just don't f-feel the same..." Rotom saw her down look, and tried to say something comforting, but couldn't think of anything. What could he possibly say at this point! "J-just forget it."

"H-how can I?" Rotom flinched at the way he worded it. That is not what he meant, AT ALL! Phione glared at him, sending a chill down his non-existent spine.

"I don't know! Maybe the same way you managed to forget my last 10 birthdays! You seem to be good at forgetting things!" Phione, then floated off, crying. Rotom held his plasma like arm to stop her, but reacted too late.

* * *

><p>"So..." Articuno started, getting Kyurem's attention. "Um...Any hobbies?"<p>

"I have an Ork, 40,000k army. Oh, I collect bottle caps too. This blue haired guy keeps dropping them everytime this Pikachu zaps them into the sky." The frost bird nodded, finding nothing they can really talk about. They were in the same room, they could at least talk about something. "Oh! And I make snow cones!"

"You make snow cones?" Articuno echoed, confused. "I didn't think anyone still did that, it's all ice cream these days." Kyurem blushed in embarrassment, looking away.

"I know it's old and dumb but..." The Ice-Flying type interrupted with.

"I didn't say that. I like snow cones. But I don't really know how to make them. And no-one sells them or the machines anymore."

"Well..." Kyurem started still red faced, easily visible through his ice blue skin. "...I have a spare machine at home. If you like, I can give it to you after the Reunion." The bird like Pokemon flapped her wings happily.

"Awesome! I'll come by you're place. Hope it's not hot."

"I don't think you'd need sunglasses where I live." Kyurem responded. "I live in a cave in the centre of a snowy field in the Unova region."

"Sounds nice." Articuno replied, sighing sadly. "My home recently got destroyed by the volcano on the Seafoam Islands erupting. And I've been living with Lugia. Her place is nice, but it's underwater. Not good for my feathers." She continued, laughing at the memory of trying to swim in her bird form inside the Whirl Islands. Kyurem chuckled a bit, finally having a normal conversation with the pretty blue bird.

* * *

><p>"Regice? What are you doing?" Registeel asked, walking into the Main Meeting area of the hall to see him covered in messenger Pidgey, the messenger Pidgeot's children.<p>

"We have a bet going on. They said that, if they all tried at the same time, they'd be able to pick me up!" As this was said, the group of Pidgey flapped their miniature wings as hard as they could.

"After about 10 minutes, all their talons slipped off of Regice's slippery 'skin' and they accidentally hit the roof, falling on the floor painfully. The Regi pair flinched at the 'smack!' they made as they collided with the floor.

"Ow...I think I landed on my head!" Aero, the Pidgey with golden feathers rather than brown, had said.

"Well that's fortunate!" Reah, the Pidgey with the bandage on her beak, had replied, her glaring menacingly at him. "You might of landed on something else and ACTUALLY might have hurt yourself."

"Guys..." John, the Pidgey with aviator googles on, had piped in. "Take your sexual tension somewhere else today!" The two formers glared at each other, and looked away defiantly, but still had slight blushes on their faces.

"I'd never let HIM touch me!"

"I'd rather YOU touch me John!"

"Aw. Aero's coming out of the closet." The others laughed, while John had looked down, and Aero glared at her.

"Guys!" Regice had yelled, causing the group to look up at the Ice type. "Go to your parents now. They're probably back by now. And remember that you owe me 4 rarecandy bars." The group nodded, and walked back to their stations, Aero and Reah arguing all the way there.

"Kids..." Registeel's eyes blinked 4 times to indicate her rolling them. "They're sweet and cute one day, then they end up like them."

"Yeah...I only came in to find my DSi." Registeel's eyes blinked 3 times in curiosity.

"You didn't get the 3DS?"

"No! That's a stupid gimmick and everyone knows it!" Regice shrugged. "Besides, I wasted all my money on the Playstation 3, only to find out I still need to buy a game for it! Stupid cheapo shop owner, not at least throwing a game in with it."

"Regice, I was actually looking for you." Registeel finally said to the ranting Regice, who had found his DSi. He looked at her, eyes blinked 3 times.

"Okay. What d'ya need Steely?" Regice declared happily. The Steel type nervously twiddled her fingers.

"Well...I was wondering...What do you think of me?" The Ice type tilted his form to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. Do you only see me as a friend?...Hell do you even think of me as a friend?" She had answered, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Cause. Well recently. I started to like you more than just a f-friend." She flinched. She does not like stuttering.

"Get in your human form." Regice ordered, causing confusion to envelope Registeel. "I can answer your question better that way."

"O-okay..." She inwardly hoped the effort would be worth it, or he'd get such a pounding. She was encased in a greyish glow, before she started to shrink and fade out. Her human form was nothing special. Just a 20 year oldish female body, silver hair, grey uniform type clothes with a short skirt and short sleeves. Red eyes, average looks.

Regice then stepped closer, in his own human form. He was a 20 year oldish as well with the same red eyes but icy blue hair, as well as an blue shirt and jeans. He then pulled Registeel in and kissed her.

Registeel was surprised, to say the least, at his forwardness. Never the less her heart raced as she got into it, pressing her tongue against his closed lips.

Regice groaned as she glided her human tongue into his mouth, his cold breath not bothering her in the slightest. She was used to the cold, having visited Regice's home from time to time. Soon, she felt Regice's tongue start to fight back and decided to let him have his turn.

They soon disconnected, their mouths connected with a thin trail of saliva, panting for breath. Regice smiled warmly keeping his arms wrapped, firmly, around her waist. "I love you Registeel. I know you only like me right now..." He paused to kiss her forehead gently. "...but I can wait."

Registeel was in shock. He LOVED her. She felt slightly guilty that she didn't feel that strongly about him yet, but she already felt closer to him now. And he did say that he'd wait...and she felt good when he said it. She smiled and placed her head on his chest, hearing his human heartbeat.

"Thank you Regice. But I really do like you ya know." Regice ran his fingers through her strangely soft hair.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Phione!" Rotom had declared, having finally found her in their room. He gasped at what he saw though.<p>

She was still producing tears, flooding from her eyes like a broken hosepipe. But that wasn't all she was doing, she was gathering all of her stuff in a suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She yelled, harshly, back at him. Causing him to flinch. "I'm not going to stay in the same room with the guy who doesn't love me back!"

"But I do!" Rotom argued. Phione laughed, dryly.

"Not in the same way! Yours is probably a family kind of love!" Phione then put a stuffed Phanpy into her case. But Rotom pulled it out and put it onto the bed the suitcase was on top of.

"Just hear me out!" Phione put the toy in the suitcase again.

"No! I've already had my heart and dignity shattered today! Just leave!" Rotom repeated his action again.

"Not until you hear me out!" Phione put it back in, only for it to be taken out again.

"You know what, just keep the fucking thing!" Phione screamed, throwing the Phanpy plushie at him, hitting him in the face, but doing no real damage.

"JUST LISTEN!" Rotom had shouted, irritated that he kept getting ignored.

"FINE! WHAT DO YOU..." She stopped short when she felt something being put in her flipper like arms. She looked down and saw a box, wrapped in wavy blue wrapping paper.

"Happy late birthday!" Rotom had announced. Phione almost felt like ripping her antennas off in fustration.

"I WASN'T ANGRY ABOUT NOT GETTING A BIRTHDAY PRESENT YOU MORON!" Rotom kept the smile on his face.

"At least open it, before deciding if you don't want it." She just sighed in complete fustration, and tore the wrapping paper off completely. Losing all will to argue with the dumb as a Dodou pokemon in front of her.

She saw that it was a rectangular shaped velvet box. Curiously she opened it and saw a gold bracelet with a rectangular bar in the middle of the chain. The rectangle's edges was lined with small sapphires as well.

But that's not what made her gasp. It's the small message written on the inside of the rectangle. 'I love you -Rotom'. She looked up to see that he was now right in front of her, holding her arms with his plasma like ones.

"I was meaning to give this to you for ten years, but never had the courage to go though with it. That's why I claimed I forgot them, but I could never forget you. You mean WAY too much to me." Rotom then kissed her forehead, causing her to spill more tears. "I love you Phione. I always have. And always will."

Phione was now bawling like a newborn, wrapping her arms around the, slightly larger, orange Pokemon, punching him on his back. "You idiot! Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Rotom hugged back, rubbing her back soothingly to calm her down. "I would have, but you kept talking, I couldn't get a word in." He then pulled back, took the bracelet and surrounded her right flipper with it. "Perfect fit."

Phione stared at him, finally giving into her own wants and threw herself onto him, kissing him fiercely. Rotom happily accepting. Falling backwards onto the bed, with her on top of him, giving his open mouth a good tongue lashing.

* * *

><p>ML54: I'll leave the rest of that scene to your imagination.<p>

Celebi: Wow! Phione's had that much pent up lust! I'd go crazy after the first millenia

Rotom &Phione: *Blushes, looking away from eacht other*

ML54: Review! Also, if there's a certain situation or comical gag you want me to add, PM me and I'll see what I can do...NO FLAMES!


	21. Sextuality

ML54: If I thought that LeathalAttractionshipping was new to me. I am WAY out of my comfort zone here.

Mew: Why?

Uxie: He won't answer til the end of the chapter. And by then we'd understand anyway.

Dialga: ML54 doesn't own Pokemon.

**Sexuality**

Deoxys looked in the mess hall to find the Earth trio, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza, talking about...something.

"So then I just kicked the Aggron and it turned out he was just sleeping." Groudon finished, rubbing his foot from the memory of clipping it on one of the Steel type's horns. "But man do those horns hurt!"

"Why didn't you just put a mirror underneath his nostrils?" The Sky dragon asked, curiously. "It's a far less painful way of deducing whether someone's dead or not." The Ground type rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"I don't have a mirror." Kyogre grinned at her friend's situation.

"Sorry about that. Guess the flooding I caused must of ruined most your stuff."

"I thought the two of you were friends now." Rayquaza inputted, confused.

"We are. The last time she flooded my home was ten years ago...I don't get out much."

"If you told me you needed new stuff, Groudon, I would have gone with you to get some yesterday. Why are you only just mentioning it now?" She asked, curious.

"Well...You said you wanted to get that surf board...I just figured I could get second hand crap to put in my cave from anywhere." Just then, Deoxys decided to interrupt the, obviously uncomfortable, Groudon.

"Guys. Have you seen Mewtwo anywhere?" Rayquaza pointed towards the room area.

"Last time I saw him, he was just leaving his brother and sister and heading for your room." She thanked him and decided to walk to her and Mewtwo's room. Thinking the exercise might calm her nerves.

Why would she need this?

Well you try asking the stoic, serious and level headed clone Pokemon out and not feel like you were going to battle Arceus with only a spoon with the means of protection. Yeah, thought so.

"_Just stay calm...Relax...He's stoic but you're friends with him...He may not put you down like a rabid Growlithe...Okay maybe he will..." _She shuddered at the thought. She had kept telling herself that she was used to his insults when they weren't friends, but that would be a lie.

When she reached the room she took a deep breath and entered.

Then ducked as a model aeroplane zoomed out. "What the Hell?!" She exclaimed as it hit the wall opposite the door and landed on the ground.

"Whoops...I have to work out the knacks in the system." Mewtwo commented, floating over her and offering his paw. "Sorry about that."

"No it's fine. Just maybe you could put up some sort of sign when you're working on this stuff." She suggested to him as she was picked up off of the ground. "Thanks."

"I suppose a simple 'Do not enter' sign isn't impossible to put up. I'll get to asking Arceus for one. But it'll have to wait until I finish my latest experiment."

"...What experiment?" Deoxys asked, curiously. He grinned.

"Only the everlasting gob-stopper." She raised her pokebrow at him. "Mew saw it on this film she and Celebi watched and wanted me to try and make it. It took a few months but I think I got it." He turned and floated into the room, not much of a walker at all.

Deoxys followed him to see he had set up, what looked like, a resident evil style lab set in the corner. "Really? All this for a gob-stopper?"

"How big of a lab do you think the inventors of general chocolate had?" The female put on a thinking face, then shrugged.

"Good point." She sighed as he turned. So much for asking him out today. "I'll just be go..."

Just as she was going to finish her sentence a white lab coat had been thrown at her. "I could always use the help if you're interested. I need a Pokemon that can think outside, not just the box, but the laws of physics themselves. And you're just that Pokemon." She blinked in confusion, before putting the lab coat on, getting into her speed form for fast assistance.

"I'll be happy to help you." Mewtwo smiled, fondly in response then got his own lab coat on.

* * *

><p>"Latios! You promised!" The blue eon dragon sighed in agitation at his sister's constant pestering.<p>

"I didn't promise. I said I'd think about it." He replied, the red eon dragon huffing and turning away. "_It's times like this I wish Arceus had just kept me in the Distortion World." _

"Well start thinking!"

"I don't like anyone like that, okay!" He answered, apparently on deaf ears as Latias placed her arms on her legless hips.

"But I told you about my crush on Ray! Why can't you tell me about your crush on Lugia?!"

"Because I DON'T have a crush on Lugia!" By now, some more of the Legendaries have been entering the room the siblings were arguing in. The main room.

"Then why are you so nice and comforting to her?!"

"Why am I so nice and comforting to you?! Or how about Articuno or Cresselia?! Or even Celebi or Mew?! Just because I'm NICE to someone doesn't mean I have a crush on them! Otherwise I'd have a crush on EVERYONE!" Latias put a look of pondering on her face.

"You need more guy friends." She pointed out to the, now shocked, blue dragon. "I think all of your friends are female."

"...what are you getting at?" Latias looked at his uncomfortable look. Especially once Terrakion had come in, for a peculiar reason.

"Well...I'd just assumed since...well we have existed for about 5,000,000 years...you'd have to have had a crush on a girl by now at least. Come on! Who?! Moltres?"

"No."

"Arceus."

"No."

"Meloetta."

"I barely know her! No!"

"Just tell me who she is!"

"I don't like a girl!"

"Why not?!"

"BECAUSE I'M GAY!" Everyone stopped what they were doing after that, rather loud, announcement and turned to the, now red faced, Latios. His blush was so hard that you'd be able to mistake him for Latias right about now.

"Your...gay?" Darkrai asked, wondering why no one noticed before. Although it would explain why he didn't complain when he was dragged along to do girly things with Latias. The other guys just assumed he was really nice.

"I...I-I..." Latios stuttered, before turning tail and zooming out of there as fast as possible.

"LATIOS!" Latias called, about to go after him before Rayquaza held her back.

"Maybe you should let be on his own for a while. Poor guy's probably as confused as I was after Deoxys's meteor hit me in the head." The Dragon-Psychic type nodded and, slowly, sat with his trio.

Everyone then followed suit, to try to not make a big deal out of it. Not noticing Terrakion slipping out.

* * *

><p>"GUYS! MEW'S HAD SUGAR! HIT THE DECK!" Jirachi called to the group of six, who ducked just in time as a pink blur zoomed past.<p>

"What the Hell?!" Azelf shrieked, having almost lost her head. "What did she have to eat?!"

"I think a better question would be 'what didn't she have?'" Jirachi replied, ushering them towards the kitchen. "Three chocolate fudge cakes, seven sugar cookies, fourteen brownies, eight strawberry milkshakes and cookie dough! She didn't make it she ate the DOUGH!"

The group looked in one corner and saw a small bit of vomit. They looked back at Jirachi, questionable. "I had one milkshake, but Mew dared me to drink it as fast as I could." He shuddered at the memory.

"Well..." Rotom started. "...that's one milkshake that won't be bringing all the boys to the yard." Phione swatted his arm, playfully.

"What have I told you about going through my iPod?" Rotom shrugged, rustling her antennae a little.

"If you didn't want me to listen to your songs, you shouldn't have given me the password."

"But you could have just went into the iPod and found it anyway?" Celebi pointed out.

"Forget that right now! We have to stop Mew before she hurts herself!" Mesprit shook her head at the wish Pokemon.

"I think your overreacting a little bit. What's the worst thing she's ever done on a sugar high?"

"She stole a WW2 Hurricane from the Royal Air Museum and destroyed half of the Slateport Harbour." Celebi put on a dark look.

"And guess who had to clean that up. That's right me!" She shook her head. "She also Iron Tailed an iceberg off into the ocean."

"That doesn't sound so..." Manaphy's response was cut short by the time traveller.

"The one that sunk the Titanic!"

"...I'll shut up then." Mesprit put a comforting arm around him.

"I remember the time she had went completely sugar drunk and made out with Celebi!" Celebi went from green to full out red after Mesprit's comment.

"Wow Celebi. First Mew and now Zeke." Azelf grinned at her best friend's expense. "You're really making your way through the family."

"Shut up! I thought we agreed we'd NEVER talk about that again!"

"I still can't believe you kissed BACK though!" Phione added, earning more laughs to erupt from the group. "If we hadn't stopped them Arceus only knows where it could have led to!" Rotom and Manaphy looked at Jirachi who was grinning a bit. They shook their heads at him, undoubtedly imagining that scene, and smacked him out of the trance before the girls noticed.

"Anyway. I'll get Zeke. He can get her no problem." Celebi buzzed up her wings and getting the hell out of there before the others could make other remarks about that stupid Halloween party.

* * *

><p>"WWEEEEEEEE!" Mew called, zooming through the bedroom areas, causing Mewtwo to drop the solution of water and sugar he was carrying in a vile onto the floor.<p>

"Damn it! Mew!" He yelled out to the oblivious kitten, picking up a tea towel. "I really hate it when she gets like that."

"I can tell." Deoxys replied, helping out with another tea towel. "How many experiments has she interrupt like this?"

"Well, if today is the 14th of July, and she ruined three this month...34,789." Deoxys whistled through her no existent mouth.

"So a lot."

"Yes. A lot."

* * *

><p>"No-one can catch me! For I am SUPER MEW!" She called, spinning around Tornadus several times before rushing off as he feel out of the air in dizziness.<p>

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. "No-one except her Arch-Nemesis, THE TICKLER!" She heard her brother say before he rubbed her under arms with his fingers, bursting out laughing, she struggled in his grip, but he had his tail locked around her waist like a vice.

"N-no...ha ha...S-stop! Ha ha ha! That tickles!" This carried on for a few minutes before Mew let out a yawn and passed out. Zeke caught her and handed her to the newly arriving Jirachi.

"So just tickle her after you catch her, then within five minutes she's out like a candle. Now I need to get back, me and Uxie have almost finished the Easter egg on Black Ops Moon." He told the wish Pokemon, before floating out past Celebi, grabbing her in a quick hug, kissing her, then flipping them round and continuing off to his previous destination backwards.

"How does he do that?" Celebi asked herself more than Jirachi as she fell over backwards on her butt. Jirachi landed next to her, shaking his head.

"Don't ask me, I haven't a clue." A small snore brought him out the conversation. He grinned down at Mew's sleeping form as the time travel Pokemon got up again. She looked so innocent in her sleep, yet she's as guilty as a man with a bloody knife standing next to a body. "I'll just get her to bed."

"Right. I'm going to go see Mesprit." They bid each other farewell before turning to their own destinations.

* * *

><p>"You okay Latios?" The blue dragon froze at hearing someone close to him. He could've sworn no-one saw him come here. He had rushed off to the garden, next to the fountain and let a few tears go.<p>

This was the first time that he had questioned his own sexuality. He had been curious himself as to why he hadn't taken a romantic interest in any of the females, considering how much time he spent with them. But his outburst was purely his mind acting on it's own. He didn't know which way he swung.

He turned to see the Pokemon that first lead him to question himself. Terrakion. The other male that Latios had, much to his embarrassment, checked out. The solid, bulky structure of his body and serious eyes. Yet was such a delight to talk to.

Latios rubbed his eyes clean, not trusting them to Terrakion just yet. "Y-yeah." His voice betrayed him though. The Rock-Fighting type set his rock cold gaze at him, causing the dragon to shiver in nervousness.

"No you're not. Tell me what's bothering you." Terrakion had said, standing next to his prone form, wrapping his hoof around his shoulder. Latios shuddered before resting his head on the other male's shoulder.

"I'm just...so confuse-sed. I-is it natural for a g-guy to l-like men l-like that."

"What's wrong with it? It's just as natural as a man liking a women."

"B-but...W-what if t-the others d-don't approve? What i-if they a-avoid me?" Terrakion turned to him, still keeping his hoof around the fragile dragon.

"They won't. I know for a fact they won't. I'm gay and the others don't mind at all." Latios looked up at him in surprise.

"Y-you a-are?" He asked, hopefully and shakily. As if to answer him, Terrakion kissed the top of his head. It felt weird for Latios at first, with always being told he was suppose to be attracted to females, but it just felt right. Like this is where he belonged. Wrapped under the protective arms of another male.

"Yes. I'll admit that I have an interest in you Latios, but wasn't sure if you played for the same team as me." He said, using the euphemism like it was an everyday thing. "But now I'm sure. And even if you aren't yourself. I can help you decide." This piqued Latios's interest.

"How?"

"I could kiss you." Latios froze, a blush the heat of an erupting volcano adorning his cheeks. But the idea didn't repulse him. In fact, he wanted to try.

"O-okay..." Terrakion smiled, his eyes taking on a touch of warmness. Latios felt himself swoon, but almost fainted when their lips touched.

Their eyes closed at the blissful sensation. Terrakion was especially happy since he FINALLY found someone else like him and Latios was eustatic now that he understood his emotions. He was homosexual.

* * *

><p>ML54: See what I meant now Mew.<p>

Mew: Yes...

Articuno: What made you write this?

ML54: I don't really know. I just wanted to see if I could write Yaoi without it being wierd to me. But you know what, it isn't too bad. I might try it again soon.

Zapdos: Until then review and don't flame.


	22. Confrontation

ML54: I'm back!

Mew: HE'S ALIVE!

Latias: It's been a while!

ML54: I know, I was just having trouble with my next idea, but this one should be good.

Raikou: Until then, ML54 doesn't own Pokemon.

**Confrontation**

Lugia sighed, trying to listen to Latias, who was worried about Latios, but she just couldn't. She just kept rubbing the spot that Ho-Oh had threw his Steel Wing attack. She knew he could be aggressive, but she never thought he'd actually hurt anyone...let alone her.

She doesn't even know what she did to deserve to be treated like that. She was just trying to help him. He looked like he needed a friend.

"You listening, Lugia?" She heard from beside her. She jumped slightly when she saw Darkrai of all Pokemon sitting there...or rather floating there. It was a mystery to her how a Pokemon as intimidating as Darkrai would be the one of the nicest Pokemon on the entire planet! But, then again, you'd never think anything as beautiful as Ho-Oh would even harm anyone.

Looks can be deceiving.

"Sorry...guess I was distracted." She answered, realising that she had left his question hanging. Latias was still worrying, but Rayquaza was listening to her and that meant that everyone else could ignore her completely and she wouldn't notice.

"I can tell..." The Pitch Black Pokemon sighed, running one of his claws through his 'hair'. "As Cresselia creates positive energy, I create negative energy. So we can also sense this energy and yours has sky-rocketed." He explained, giving her his full attention. "It's about Ho-Oh, isn't it?"

"No..."

"Don't bother lying." He interrupted her, causing her to jump slightly. "Lying produces a negative energy, I can tell when you're lying." She sighed in response, looking away.

"Well, I found him on the roof yesterday looking depressed, so I decided to try and cheer him up. But he got angry...and...a-and he a-attacked me..." Darkrai's visible eye widened. Why would Ho-Oh do that?

"What was he depressed about?" She sighed, rubbing her wing again.

"He said it was because all of his trio are in relationships now. H-he said that he was afraid to lose them." Darkrai nodded, looking to the left noticing Raikou entering, looking for someone.

The thunder tiger spotted Lugia and walked over to her. "Hey Lugia, Darkrai."

"Hi..." Lugia let out, trying to stop herself from crying. Darkrai smiled and nodded to his best friend.

"Sup 'Kou." He turned to Lugia, his face taking a sympathetic look.

"I heard about what happened..."

"Who told you?!" Lugia gasped. The only ones she told were Zapdos, Moltres and Darkrai! She trusted that none of them blabbed. Zapdos and Moltres were very good at keeping secrets and...well when she last saw them they were...preoccupied.

"Ho-Oh told me..." He sighed, running a paw over his head. "He says he wants to talk to you...But if you don't go, he understands..." He then turned to Darkrai. "Do you know where Cresselia is? Suicune thinks Sparky has eaten something bad. I told her she was just teething, but she wants to be sure."

"Well, no, but I can help you look." Darkrai turned to the ocean, dragonic bird with a serious expression. "You should go see him. I know he won't try to hurt you again." She nodded as the to left to find the lunar swan, walking towards the room she and Ho-Oh shared.

* * *

><p>"Serve!" Entei yelled, in his human form, smacking the tennis ball with the racket. The ball shot forward before being returned by Moltres, who grinned at him as he fell over his own feet. Heatran was able to hit the ball back though as the lion got up, rubbing his arm in pain.<p>

Zapdos swung and sent the ball back, smiling like an idiot. Moltres knew that the thunder bird LOVED to play tennis. She doesn't know why, something about a player called Andy Murray. She'll ask later.

"Entei! I could use some help!" Heatran cried, smacking the ball back. She wasn't completely sure how to play, but liked the idea of doing something with her boyfriend and best friend...and Zapdos. Though this wasn't really what she had in mind!

Entei found his footing again and slammed the ball back as Zapdos returned Heatran's hit of the ball...forgetting that the ball needs to hit the ground INSIDE the lines as it zoomed past...

...and hit Arceus, in her human form, in the eye.

The four cringed when they saw Arceus recoil from the surprise attack and used a small Psychic to remove the ball, now noticing she had a black eye. "Okay...Who's the idiot?"

Zapdos and Moltres pointed at Entei and Heatran sort of pretended not to notice. "Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." The Alpha Pokemon sighed, using Ice Shard and pressing one of them against her eye, to reduce the swelling.

"I really need to put some sort of fence between the courts and the stands." She turned to find Giritina, who had gone missing a little while ago.

The four stood there for a while before Zapdos grinned and got another ball. "That's thirty love, you guys got to keep up!"

* * *

><p>Reshiram rolled her eyes at Zekrom, once again, talking about TV. The electric dragon has always been fascinated by all means of technology and took to trying to understand it all...<p>

...which was why he was talking to Uxie right now.

He sat next to her in the mess hall, Uxie on the opposite side talking about how the humans create micro chips in computers to make them work...which is a lot more complicated then it sounds. Especially since said micro chips are as small as atoms!

Azelf rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's smiling face. He always enjoyed playing teacher. Well, she shrugged picking up her slice of pizza, she wasn't going to ruin it for him.

"Sorry about Zekrom 'borrowing' your boyfriend. He's just a bit too curious for his own good." Reshiram said to the much smaller pokemon across from her.

The tomboy shrugged, indifferently. "Ah, it's fine. I don't own him or anything. Besides, I'm used to him talking nerd all the time." She felt herself getting nudged and glared, playfully at Uxie while he grinned, knowing her eyes were on him despite being blind.

"I'm just waiting to see when Zekrom will ask Uxie to repeat everything he just said." The dragon of truths sighed, grabbing a slice for herself. It's weird, the boys were so into their little conversation, they didn't realise that there were only two slices of pizza left for them. Azelf grinned, sheepishly.

"Oops." She looked to the side and shrugged. "Ah, he won't care."

"Uxie might not." Reshiram started, taking a bite out of the pizza slice in her wing-paw. "But Zekrom might. He's the one who wanted the Hawaiian...though I don't see what's so Hawaiian about ham."

* * *

><p>Virizion, right now, was talking to Mesprit. Why? She was having trouble with getting Cobalion to notice her. It was quite frustrating really. They had plenty of moments alone together since Terrakion liked to teach Keldeo how to use his horn, him being the youngest.<p>

But he had done NOTHING! She had even tried to take the initiative at one point and almost kissed him if he hadn't heard some Pidgeotto in trouble with a Fearow. He takes his job a little TOO seriously. It was only a small argument in the end. Normal for new mates in the Pokemon world really.

"So let me get this straight..." Mesprit started, having heard the entire story. "...you like Cobalion and have tried to drop hints at him to ask you out..." The grass type nodded. "...and when that failed, you tried taking the initiative and ask him out, but you were always interrupted by something or another."

"Yes and it's REALLY frustrating!" The emotion being smiled a bit at this reaction. It's strange how many Pokemon, or people in general, didn't know how normal this situation was.

"Don't worry. Trust me this has been the case for SO many people I've actually lost count...and, thanks to Uxie, that's quite high." The musketeer Pokemon sighed in relief.

"Great! Then you know how to overcome this?!"

"Yup. You have to be blunt and ask HIM out." The grass type's eyes widened at that suggestion.

"R-really? That's the only way?" Mesprit shrugged, picking up her 3DS playing Pokemon Platinum strangely enough. She grinned when she saw herself in the game. It was nice of the makers to give her and her siblings such a big role in this game.

"That, or you could just wait until he makes a move. Though that could take years! It may not even happen at all." Virizion shivered at the thought of Cobalion never asking her out and rushed off to find him.

"Alright! I caught...Me!" Mesprit laughed, nicknaming the newly caught Mesprit on her game Awesome. _"Just because I am." _

* * *

><p>"Giri!" Arceus called in relief when she found the serpentine dragon looking out the window, thinking about a certain train.<p>

"Hey Arcy..." He replied, continuing to look out the window. "Do you mind me making a suggestion on what we could do tomorrow?"

"Sure. What would that be?" He looked back at her, a serious expression in his eyes.

"I want to battle Ho-Oh's chosen trainer. Ash." Arceus's eyes widened in surprise, not really expecting that as an answer. "And I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to see him either. Mew and Latias are quite fond of him. Groudon had that orb connection thing with his Pikachu. Jirachi and Manaphy were quite close to a couple of his friends."

"Hm...Well, I do sense that he's gotten a lot stronger. Maybe he won't get his ass kicked immediately."

"I do remember him actually defeating Articuno with his Charizard. It was a well fought battle though." Arceus nodded, heading to the meeting area.

"Well, it definitely sounds fun. And I know we can trust this human and his friends. I'll get whoever wants to face Ash together and form a team of six, as per tradition." Giritina suddenly nuzzled and kissed the Alpha deeply, causing the female to shudder in surprise, but kissed back just as deeply.

When they parted, he grinned at her like he was getting an early Christmas present (Or Mew's birthday, but it was both really.) "Thank you. It will be a lot of fun battling him without the chance of one of those deadbeat team whatever's trying to catch us."

Arceus gazed at him lovingly, nuzzling herself into his chin. "Yeah. A lot of fun."

* * *

><p>Lugia entered the room and saw Ho-Oh look at her in, what seemed like, pure sorrow and pain. Lugia closed the door behind her, but made no effort to move closer to him. She was here to hear him out, then leave.<p>

Ho-Oh stood and stepped closer to the girl, causing her to take a step back, a frightened look on her face. What was he doing?!

The rainbow Pokemon spread his wings out and clenched his eyes shut. "Go ahead..."

Lugia, shocked at what he said, tilted her head to the side. Not quite understanding. "Huh?"

He looked back at her and closed them again, turning his long neck away from her. "This'll never make what I did to you better, but it's a start. So...just...kick the crap out of me."

Lugia gasped, but shook her head. "Ho-Oh, I'm a pacifist. I don't like fighting, remember?"

"Then I don't know what I can do!" He screamed in fustration, covering his head with his wings. "I can't do anything right! And whatever I do do right, it's because Entei, Suicune...hell even RAIKOU had given me pointers! I...I-I..."

She looked sympathetic, but still retained her distance, so she was taken by surprise when he threw his wings around her neck, crying into her shoulder. "I don't want t-to lose you! I'm sorry! I know it doesn't mean anything but please! I'm begging you! Please don't leave me alone!"

That's when it clicked in her mind. He was scared of solitude! She guessed it makes sense. The bird was always with his trio. They were his best friends aside from her, but she had her own trio to deal with. He was already acting differently when Raikou and Suicune started dating, now Entei has got a girlfriend, Ho-Oh was afraid that he was going to be alone.

She wrapped her wings around him, after a while, humming her song she used to calm stormy oceans and tsunamis. It proved effective as he was now reduced from sobbing out oceans that'd make Kyogre jealous to mewing like a newborn Skitty.

"It's okay, Ho-Oh...I'm here...I won't leave you..." He pulled back a bit, eyes watering to extreme levels, looking at her bruised wing, feeling ten times worse.

He started to groom the feathers on her wing, near the bruise, causing Lugia to blush quite badly, turning away a bit. "Sorry...I'll stop if you don't like this..."

"N-no...it's fine..." He nodded and continued his job, breathing a small bit of fire onto the bruise. But strangely, it didn't burn her.

She looked back at her bruised area that Ho-Oh had managed to sort out, noticing the flames start to actually HEAL her bruise. "It's an ability called Phoenix Fire. It allows me to spout a healing flame. I only recently mastered it..." Ho-Oh avoided eye contact until he forced to look into hers as she yanked his head that way.

"Listen Ho-Oh, remember what Darkrai told us? Fear can make you do stupid things. It's okay." She reassured, nuzzling her head under his chin. "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose." She let a few of her tears fall, having felt Ho-Oh's fears herself. But, at least she knew that her friend hadn't changed a bit. He was still the egotistical but kind bird she had grown to trust and love.

* * *

><p>ML54: This should be good!<p>

Arceus: Your putting Ash against us?

Zeke: Sounds like fun!

ML54: Which of Ash's Pokemon would you like to see fighting? I have already decided on three of his pokemon. Pikachu (Of course), Charizard (Lot's of experience through his battle with Entei and Articuno) and Oshawott (Cause he's AWESOME!) Review please, no flaming!


	23. Legendargy Meetings and Training

ML54: Hey guys!

Ash: Wow! Two chapters in a week!

ML54: Yup, this new idea has reignited my interest in this story.

Mew: So Ash and his team and friends are coming to stay?

ML54: Wait and see. Oshawott, disclaimer.

Oshawott: The pesent of the Rock King doesn't own Pokemon.

Emolga: Alright, who's the wise guy who gave him the painkillers!

**Legendary Meeting and Training**

Ash, right now, was in his home town, Pallet town after making it to the final four of the Unova League before Trip managed to knock him out with the strength of his Serperior. The Pokemon just proved to be too powerful for Oshawott and Pikachu to handle, Emboar and Leavanny were knocked out previously by Jellicent and Vanilluxe.

He sighed to himself, knowing full well that most of his team was knocked out quite early. Emboar was knocked out first by Jellicent, meaning Ash lost a pretty big powerhouse early. But he managed to take it down with Pikachu.

He then switched Pikachu out so he could face Vanilluxe with Scraggy, but Scraggy was just slightly overpowered by the ice cream looking Pokemon and was taken down. So Ash then sent out Palpitoad to try and beat the ice-type with his ground typing, but Palpitoad was too slow and was knocked out soon enough.

After the intermission, Trip sent out Conckeldurr and Ash sent in Leavanny. Leavanny managed to take him out, barely, but was knocked out completely by Vanilluxe.

It was when Ash sent in Oshawott, that things started to look up for him. The otter was determined to prove himself to the trainer who rejected him and kept putting him down. Oshawott made quick work of the Vanilluxe.

Trip, being the cocky trainer he is and completely underestimating Oshawott's abilities because he hadn't evolved, sent in Chandelure, who was knocked out with ease. Trip then sent in his Unfezant who was also knocked out after Oshawott learn Ice Beam in the battle.

Ash was starting to feel better about the situation by that point, Oshawott was picking off the last Trip's Pokemon, who's smirk was wiped straight off his face. Trip sent in Serperior, his last Pokemon, and a great battle took place.

With Oshawott's Ice Beam, he was able to put Serperior at a disadvantage by freezing the field and trapping him at certain times, but after four battles, Oshawott just got too tired to continue and was promptly knocked out by a Frenzy Plant.

Ash was down to his last Pokemon, Pikachu. A battle of both of their starters. But, Serperior had type advantage and evolution on his side and, after Serperior initiated his Overgrow ability, Pikachu didn't stand a chance.

Trip had met Ash afterwards, with Oshawott and Pikachu out of their Pokéballs. He expected a huge speech on how he would never, ever be on par with Trip's skill and that Trip would always win.

But that speech never came, instead the cocky trainer held out his hand and congratulated the Pallet Town trainer on a well fought battle. He then bent down to Oshawott's level and pet him, saying how strong the little otter had become, before leaving.

Right now, since reaching the final four was still an achievement notable by his mother and Professor Oak, they were going to celebrate and all of Ash's friends had managed to come over as well. Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan even Gary, Paul and Drew. Even Charizard came by and stayed for awhile, greeting Ash by a usual Flamethrower. Though he knew Drew only came because May did. Paul wanted to battle Ash again and they tied with Electivire and Infernape.

Pikachu, Oshawott and Bayleef were in his room with him. Pikachu for obvious reasons, Oshawott was always a bit clingy and Bayleef decided to come as well, thinking if Oshawott could, she could as well.

He was proud of every single one of his Pokemon for all the achievements that they've managed to earn throughout his adventures. He was now seventeen and was a lot more experienced then the the ten year old that wandered off blindly towards Viridan City with a begrudging Pikachu.

He smiled at the sleeping form of his first Pokemon. He's been through so much with the Electric type it was unreal.

He was about to go to sleep until a bright flash erupted from his room and he, as well as his three Pokemon shot up, being transported to a pure white room with a being about his height. Arceus.

The Alpha Pokemon had shrunk down to his size to seem less intimidating. "Hello again Ash." She said, bowing slightly in a show of respect. The three Pokemon, knowing this Pokemon as God, bowed as well. But Ash, being the idiot that he is, just waved in surprise.

"Uh. Hey Arceus. Any reason for the visit?"

"Ash!" Pikachu said, causing said person to turn to him in surprise. "Show some respect! She's the creator of the Universe!"

"Um...how can I understand you?" Pikachu blinked a couple of times before jumping in surprise of what Ash had said. Oshawott and Bayleef also looked surprised and turned to the only one who could possibly answer.

"Great Arceus, why can he understand us?" Oshawott asked, titling her in a show of respect. Arceus grinned.

"Just Arceus is fine." She then sat on her haunches and answered them. "Well, this was Ho-Oh's idea actually. He said he was going to give you the ability when you turned twenty-one, but we figured that we'd give it to you now. We've given you the ability to talk to your Pokemon."

"Really?!" Bayleef asked, excited to be able to have a proper conversation with her trainer. She nodded and turned to Ash again.

"Yes, we also have a request, if you choose to accept it." Ash nodded for her to continue, knowing that he'd accept either way. "Now I'm not sure how you human's do this but, here goes..." She stood up and pointed her hoof at him.

"We challenge you to a battle!"

"Really?!" Ash asked, brightening up. This was awesome. It's not everyday you see a Legendary Pokemon, but to get a gift as great as this AND get to battle them is just extraordinary.

She nodded, smiling. "Yes. It will be three o clock, tomorrow and we'll transport all your Pokemon and your friends to watch as well. It will be a six on six battle and our team will consist of Keldeo, Entei, Giritina, Jirachi, Latios and Azelf."

"Wait! Latios is alive?!" Pikachu asked, not noticing he was interrupting before it was too late. "Oh! Forgive me Great Arceus." She smiled at Ash's very best and most trusted Pokemon.

"It's quite alright. And yes, I brought him back after Rayquaza made a fool out of himself begging for me to bring him back to cheer Latias up. I figured, if Rayquaza was willing to sacrifice his dignity for that, I just had to do it."

"Why would you tell me who's battling?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow. This has never happened before when he was challenged.

"I figured, since we're Legendaries, we'd give you a chance to prepare. I'll be seeing you soon. And don't misuse that gift!" She warned before transporting them back to his room.

He looked at the three Pokemon in his room again, grinning. "Guess I can talk to you guys now, huh?"

"This is COOL!" Oshawott exclaimed, pumping his paw in the air. "We can actually tell you when you screw up now!" Pikachu and Bayleef laughed as Ash glared, playfully at his faithful Water type.

"Anyway, who are you going to use?" Bayleef asked. "And, if you don't mind, I'd rather not. I just don't feel right about attacking a Legendary."

"OOH! OOH! PICK ME! PICK ME!" Ash smiled at his Water type's enthusiasm.

"Well, I guess I'll have to use you then Oshawott. I'll also use Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Staraptor and Snorlax." Pikachu grinned and high fived Oshawott, both being used in the battle.

* * *

><p>"You told him?" Giritina asked once Arceus teleported back into the main hall where all the legendaries had gathered.<p>

"Yes and I've given him your gift Ho-Oh, he seemed pretty grateful." Ho-Oh smiled in response as Arceus got the six Pokemon being used in this fight in the centre.

"Now I need to let you all know that Ash will be prepared to fight all of you and you need to be warned. Just because you're Legendaries, doesn't mean you're unbeatable."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Keldeo waved off, wandering into the mess hall. The rest of them facepalmed, the other three musketeers more so than the others.

"He's going to get his ass handed to him, isn't he?" Jirachi asked Azelf as Giritina and Entei left to spar a little and Latios going to play with Latias, who was happy that her brother had sorted everything out.

"On a shining silver platter."

* * *

><p>"Mew." Arceus address the kitten who was with Zeke and Victini, her having gotten over the whole evil, good half thing. "I'll be sending you to fetch them when the time comes. I'm sure you can handle it."<p>

The pink Pokemon smiled brightly. "Okie Dokie, Arcy."

* * *

><p>"Flamethrower!" Entei called, summoning up a torrent of flames that was shot towards Giritina, who grinned in response.<p>

"Protect!" A green shield was formed in front of the death dragon and the fire bounced off of it, harmlessly. Once the fire dissipated, Giritina lowered the shield and shouted. "Shadow Ball!"

A sphere of purple-black energy was fired towards Entei who, using his reflexes and speed, jumped out of the way. Entei looked to the side to see Jirachi and Azelf sparring as well, which mostly consisted of psychic battles.

It was when he noticed that Keldeo was sitting down, doing nothing that he shook his head, jumping out of the way of another Shadow Ball. "Surely Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion told him the importance of training."

"They did, but he didn't listen." Giritina shrugged, dodging a Flamethrower. "But he will soon once Ash kicks his ass."

"Yeah. I regret having to lose out on a team member but if it teaches him that, I guess we'll have to pick up the slack."

* * *

><p>The next morning came quickly for Ash and he gathered everyone to tell them what was going on. Naturally, they didn't believe him, so he proved it when he suddenly stated to tell them what their Pokemon were saying, said Pokemon nodding if that's what they actually said.<p>

Some of Ash's Pokemon were upset that they weren't going to be used in this big battle, but others shrugged it off. Especially the Fire-types, knowing full well that Charizard out-classed them by far. May, Max and Brock also knew that Charizard had defeated a Legendary before and were hoping, for Ash's sake, that he could do it again.

The Grass-types were a bit more argumentative (except Bayleef) but soon caved, knowing Bulbasaur was Ash's first caught Pokemon that was here. And the pure power that Snorlax holds was a no brainer for them.

Swellow was very disgruntled that Staraptor was chosen over him, Unfezant and Noctowl didn't mind that much. But Swellow knew Staraptor was stronger than him.

Pikachu being on the team didn't surprise anyone. But the most argument came for Oshawott being on the team, from Corphish mostly though. He was really certain that he was stronger than the otter that he challenged him for the place on Ash's team.

And Oshawott kind of mopped the floor with him. You don't take down three Pokemon in a row without some experience.

Kingler had rolled his eyes and dragged the lobster away to find Brock's Chansey to heal him so he could, at least, cheer Ash on.

Right now the six Pokemon were sparring against some of the others. Pikachu was taking on Sceptile, Gible and Boldor, Charizard was fighting Iris's Dragonite, Oak's Dragonite and May's Blazekin, Snorlax was fighting Emboar, Tauros and Muk, Bulbasaur was taking on Quilava, Totodile and Bayleef, Staraptor was paired up with Swellow, Noctowl and Unfezant and Oshawott was with Snivy, Torterra and Infernape.

"Stone Edge!" Pikachu grinned as Boldore ran towards him, having used Rock Polish earlier, and jumped up, tail glowing.

"Iron Tail!" He smashed through the stones and smacked Boldore in the face. Once he landed, he had to jump back as Gible tried to hit him with Dig. Then Sceptile managed to land a hit with Leaf Blade causing him to hold onto his side. Sceptile was STRONG!

"Dragonbreath!" Charizard and Iris's Dragonite called, their attacks meeting in the middle. But Charizard's was more powerful and the Dragon-type was knocked out of the air.

"Blaze Kick!" Blazekin yelled, jumping into the air, her foot alight. Charizard, without much effort, grabbed her foot, surprising her.

"Seismic Toss!" Charizard retaliated, throwing the unfortunate Fire-Fighting type to the ground. Oak's Dragonite tried to use Hyperbeam while he was distracted, but the Fire-Flying type flew to the side and, using the recharge time of Hyperbeam to his advantage, used Dragonbreath to knock him back down to Earth.

"Ice Punch!" Snorlax called out, smacking Tauros between the eyes with his fist. Emboar rushed in to use Heat Crash but, with the two being of similar weight, the attack didn't do much. "Hyperbeam!" Snorlax them hit the Fire-Fighting type with a close range Hyperbeam, resulting in Emboar weakly getting back up.

"Sludge Bomb!" Muk yelled, firing the gunky sludge at Snorlax, who mearly shook it off as an annoyance more than anything.

"Body Slam!" Muk's eyes widened in fear as he was flattened by the much larger Pokemon.

"Flame Wheel!" Quilava called, rushing towards Bulbasaur, rolling his entire body towards him.

"Grass Knot!" Bulbasaur yelled back, tying it up ready to trip the Fire-type up.

"Hydro Pump!" Totodile reacted, shooting a trenching in front of the Grass Knot and Quilava used the trench as a ramp and soared over the Grass Knot, slamming into Bulbasaur's side. Once he jumped out of the way, Bulbasaur was then hit by a Solarbeam from Bayleef, but shook it off and fired a Leech Seed at Totodile, who's health was effectively drained away.

"Aerial Ace!" Staraptor and Swellow called, smacking into each other before righting themselves and carrying on flying. Unfezant then came up behind Staraptor.

"Air Cutter!" She cried, firing several gusts of air at him. He did a few turns and flew higher in response effectively dodging them all.

Soon he was face to face with the shiny Pokemon, who smirked at him. "Hypnosis!" A few circular beams were fired from her eyes, causing poor Staraptor to fall asleep.

As he fell through the air, Swellow hit him with as many Wing Attacks as possible. Luckily he managed to wake up and flap his powerful wings, avoiding landing on his face and took to the air once more, noting to not look directly into the owl's eyes again.

"Attract!" Snivy yelled, winking at Oshawott sending a pink heart in his direction, but he managed to jump out of the way before it hit. _"Took him long enough." _She thought to herself, remembering many moments in which he'd stand there like an idiot while the heart smacked into his face.

"Razor Leaf!" Torterra yelled, firing sharpened leaves at the Water-type, who unhooked his trusty scalchop and knocked them away like he were playing baseball. Infernape charged in with his fist glowing.

"Mach Punch!" Oshawott jumped back from the attack.

"Aqua Jet!" He retaliated, smacking the fire monkey in the stomach. It the dissipated and his scalchop fired off a blue energy. "Razor Shell!" Infernape cried out and landed on the ground as Oshawott landed next to him.

"Attract!" This time, Oshawott didn't see it in time and was hit by Snivy's attack. _"Hook, line and sinker." _She was then going to fire of a Leaf Tornado...

...but didn't get the chance, since Oshawott had glomped the Grass-type. "Hiya cutie!" He said, with his eyes as hearts. She struggled to get him off, a big blush on her face.

"Get off, Knuckle-head!"

"Hold still!" Infernape called, preparing another Mach Punch. The female nodded, and bent down so that Oshawott's face was in view, but Oshawott let loose a Hydro Pump and sent Infernape flying backwards.

"_Great! I forgot that attract would only stop him attacking me! The others will still get attacked!" _This theory was proved further when Torterra tried to get Oshawott off of her as well, but ended up getting frozen by an Ice Beam. She sighed. _"Well, with the other two knocked out and Oshawott under Attract, I guess I'll be stuck like this a while." _

* * *

><p>ML54: I know I didn't have alot on the Legendaries there, but the next chapter initiates the start of the battle!<p>

Raikou: Review him, but don't leave flames or we'll get Darkrai to give you nightmares!


	24. Let the Battle Begin!

ML54: Sorry for the short chapter, but it's only to get the battle started!

Ash: Sweet! I hope we do good!

Pikachu: We will, I know we will!

Tauros: *Shrugs* ML54 doesn't own Pokemon.

**Let the Battle Begin!**

"Mew, fetch Ash and his friends. It's time." Arceus told the small cat, who grinned and teleported off. She also noticed Latias go with her, but shrugged it off as Mew needing a little help teleporting everyone. Latios knew why she went off though, and smirked to himself.

"Where's Latias gone?" Rayquaza asked him, having been confused by her disappearance. Him and Latios had become quite good friends after the blue eon dragon had heard what the ozone dragon had done for him.

"Probably couldn't wait to see Ash. She's always had a soft spot for him." Rayquaza nodded, looking a little jealous. Latios was about to say something, but decided against it. He'll leave this little problem to the pair of dragons and stay out of it.

* * *

><p>"Hiya Ashy!" Mew yelled out, teleporting on top of his head as he took a bite out of his burger. Startled, Ash hadn't chewed enough and had fell over backwards, choking. Oshawott and Pikachu then jumped onto his stomach, effectively firering the piece of meat out of his gullet.<p>

Mew giggled as Latias came out of the teleport, who had glomped Ash as soon as he sat up, crushing the mouse and otter in the process. "Hi Ash!"

"Hey Latias...Mew..." Ash wheezed out, having his lungs crushed by the female dragon. Pikachu was about to fire off a Thunderbolt, before Oshawott stopped him and fired a weak Water Gun instead. He didn't want to be shocked by the powerful Electric type, by any means.

Latias took the hint and released the three of them, grinning sheepishly while Mew was rolling around on the ground, laughing openly at them. Ash was covered in what had used to be his burger and was soaked to the bone. Latias's feathers had been matted down by the water as well.

Everyone else were too stunned by the sudden appearance of two legendary Pokemon to actually take in what had just happened. Most the Pokemon bowed in respect, causing the two to roll their eyes.

"We're no-one special, no need for the formalities. Plus don't use them in the hall, Arceus's request." Mew said, catching her breath.

"Is it three o clock already?!" Ash cried, looking at his wrist, before realising he doesn't have a watch. Pikachu facepalmed himself, having gotten off of Ash before he jumped up and flung him off. Oshawott, however, was still recuperating on his lap and was, in fact, flung off of the Kantonian trainer as he got up.

"Yup!" Latias said, cheerfully, pointing to Delia's watch, who was cooing over Latias's cuteness and petting her. The dragon purred feeling her scalp getting a small massage from the women.

"So, get ready!" Mew continued, her tail wrapping around the otter and standing him up on his flipper like feet before Snivy could, as she had her vines out ready to. The snake glared at the cat, before snapping out of it and retracting them. "Teleport!"

Suddenly, the whole group felt as if every cell in their body had been separated atom by atom and sent at top speed towards a new destination.

Then, once at that destination, their cells and atoms reassembled themselves. Everyone had a different reaction to the Teleport. Latias and Mew were Psychic types, so they were unaffected. The humans were all a bit disorientated, the larger Pokemon grabbed their heads, seeming a bit more calm than others. The medium sized Pokemon grabbed their stomachs, lying on the floor for a bit.

Most the small Pokemon had held their mouths shut, feeling nauseous and Axew and Scraggy, being kids, threw up openly. Unfortunately Iris was holding Axew, so the little dragon threw up on her. "Axew..." Iris moaned, before throwing up herself. Mew laughed again, falling out of the air and onto the floor.

"Ah...Humans are fun!" She then got up and opened the doors to the Hall, having been told to teleport them to the door to avoid the Hall being barfed in. "Now come on in!"

"SHINY!" Axew cried, happily, running into the hall. Scraggy and Emolga chased after him, Scraggy to see the shiny and Emolga to keep them out of trouble. She drew the short straw, so it was her turn. Mew and Latias giggled and followed. The rest followed, some carefully as the floor was polished and quite slippery.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Ash?!" Entei called, from the centre of the field, grinning. After all the pleasantries (Professor Oak fainting after seeing every Legendary Pokemon in one room and everyone else mingling to their seats.) they decided to get ready for the battle. Entei was to go first, leaving Ash to select who was starting for him.<p>

"You bet!" Ash called back. Delia got out her camera as Oak just woke up, feeling something fluffy on his head. He looked up and saw Zeke there, grinning at him. The Professor smiled back, feeling privileged to be so close to a Legendary Pokemon. This was the stuff dreams were made of!

Ash decided against using Charizard and Pikachu too early. Oshawott would have type advantage, but he decided to save him for later. Bulbasaur would have a disadvantage against the Fire-type and Staraptor was needed for an air battle. So...

"Snorlax! Go!" There was a pause of about ten seconds, before Ash turned back and saw the bear like Pokemon snoring on the spot. The whole crowd sweat dropped at the sight before Ash sighed and shrugged. "Alright! Oshawott! I choose you!" The otter nodded and jumped to the field, grinning.

"Alright!" Darkrai announced, being the referee. Him and Latios have had experience on the field after battling with Tobius in the Sinnoh League. He remembered losing to Ash, so he hoped to see a good match. "The first battle is Entei vs. Oshawott! Begin!"

"Oshawott! Water Pulse!" The otter gathered an orb off water between his paws and fired it at the lion, who jumped out of the way.

"Fire Spin!" Entei called back, a spiral of flames erupting from his throat towards the otter.

"Oshawott! Use Aqua Jet!" Oshawott was then surrounded by a blue surf and shot right through the flames, the surf acting as a shield against the heat, actually absorbing it and clonking Entei on the nose.

"OW!" Entei yelped as Oshawott shot back, rubbing his masked nose with his paw. Suicune and Raikou laughed at him, Sparky giggling as well.

"You okay, sir?" Oshawott asked, before remembering that they were battling and shook his head. Ash grinned at his faithful Water-type's silliness.

"Oshawott! Water Pulse!" The otter shook his thoughts away and threw another orb of water at Entei, who was hit while tending to his nose, not noticing the water ball coming his way. Ho-Oh face-winged himself, sighing at Entei's carelessness. Lugia giggling a bit at the Fire-types misery.

"IIII-er. Attack of the Nidorino!" Entei cried, smacking himself in the face. Ash recoiled a bit at what he said before Pikachu explained it to him.

"Entei's confused, Ash! This is what happens when wild Pokemon become confused!"

"Oh right! I always wondered what confused Pokemon say...Oshawott! Hydro Pump!" Oshawott nodded and fired a highly pressurized water cannon out of his gullet which hit the confused Entei without a problem.

"Throw the CHEEEEESSE!" Entei screamed, firering an Overheat at Oshawott, who stood his ground and held his scalchop in front of him, protectively.

"I swear I've heard that somewhere before?" Ash said, putting a hand to his chin, forgetting the situation at hand. Pikachu face-palmed himself and gave Ash a quick Thunderbolt to wake him up from his trance. "Oh! Right! Oshawott, Aqua Jet! Then Razor Shell!"

The Water-type nodded, surrounding himself in the surf, rushing forward with Razor Shell ignited. Entei was trying to jump away to dodge, but confusion instead forced him to shout "APPLE!" As he was his in the side, then slashed further, crashing into one of the rocks that Arceus had set on the rock field, creating a dust cloud.

Oshawott jumped back and stood, proudly, in front of his trainer. Sparky's head tilted to the side admiring the otter as the dust cloud settled, showing that Entei was out.

"Entei is unable to battle by Arceus's standards, Oshawott is the winner!" To say the crowd were stunned would be an understatement. Even Ash didn't really seem to believe it. He knew he was determined to beat a Legendary on their terms, but actually doing it is another story entirely!

Oshawott jumped up and Ash caught him up in a congratulatory hug. "Great work buddy! Way to go!"

"Thanks Ash!" Oshawott replied, hugging back, feeling more proud of himself then ever. Serperior would never stand a chance now! Well not on equal footing anyway. Entei winced and limped slightly over to Cresselia. He wasn't knocked out, but Arceus had said to the six of them that they are to concede defeat if they were knocked around too much. To make this a bit more fair.

Besides, there's only so much Entei's pride could take.

Jirachi grinned and stood in front of Ash, waving at Mew and Max quickly. Mew blew him a kiss and Max waved back. Ash told Oshawott to take a break and Snorlax, now awake, stood opposite. "Go get 'em Snorlax!"

* * *

><p>"That wasn't a great decision..." Paul started, causing Dawn, Iris and Misty to look up at him in confusion.<p>

"Why? Snorlax is quite a big and tough Pokemon?" Dawn asked, having seen the big blue and white Pokemon in action.

"Jirachi is part Steel type, so Snorlax's Normal moves like Body Slam won't work very well..." Gary explained from the other side of them. Mew giggled and landed on Dawn's head, knocking Piplup off. Piplup glared at her, but said nothing.

"Yup, my boyfriend will kick his ass." Mew said. Arceus explained earlier that the group of humans will understand them since they were in the Hall of Legends. Arceus had a translator module set in so that everyone will recognise what is said and what is heard. (Like the TARDIS in Doctor Who)

* * *

><p>"Snorlax! Use Ice Punch!" The Normal-type nodded and threw a punch towards the Dual-type Pokemon. Jirachi flew back a bit.<p>

"Protect!" He yelled as a green shield blocked Snorlax's attack. "Future Sight!" Jirachi's eyes glowed white for a second, before they returned to their normal colour.

"Focus Punch!" Jirachi looked up in time to be smacked between the eyes by the large bear like Pokemon. Most the Legendaries and even some of the other Pokemon winced as Jirachi flew back from the force. The other Pokemon knew, from waking up the sleep about guy, that he could throw a punch!

"Meteor Mash!" Jirachi then zoomed straight up to the bear and threw his fist, which took on the look of a star, and threw it into Snorlax's stomach. Snorlax grumbled a bit, before...

"BUUUUUURRRP!" A loud burp emitted from Snorlax and Jirachi recoiled, holding his nose. "Thanks man, I've been trying to get rid of that for weeks!"

"That's kinda gross..." Ash mumbled, Pikachu and the other four next to him nodded in agreement before he composed himself to issue his next move. "Snorlax use Ice Punch!"

"Protect!" A repeat of what happened to the last Ice Punch took place. Then, suddenly, Snorlax was hit by several sharp waves of psychic energy and was pushed back.

"Uh-oh, Future Sight attacked...Snorlax! Rest!" Snorlax looked thrilled with that move and took to falling asleep in the middle of the field. Jirachi sweat dropped at this, wondering what was going on.

"Jirachi! That's Rest! It fully heals Snorlax so long as he goes to sleep!" Giritina warned, causing the wish Pokemon to widen his eyes in horror. He has to finish this while the bear was napping!

"Psychic!" Jirachi yelled, his eyes glowing blue. Then a blue outline appeared around Snorlax and he was lifted about a foot in the air.

* * *

><p>"Um...Can't Psychic usually lift things further than that?" Max asked Professor Oak. However, Zeke answered instead.<p>

"Yeah. I wonder what's going on." Celebi, who was on Delia's head, facepalmed herself.

"I think I know..." She said, pointing at Jirachi. He was seen focusing and sweating great deals.

* * *

><p>"Heavy...Heavy...Heavy..." Jirachi cried out before having to break psychic and try to get his bearings straight. The fall, however, awoke and angered Snorlax.<p>

Snorlax raised his fist, it igniting with flames, and threw it into Jirachi's cheek, sending him into the wall. "NEVER DISTURB MY NAP TIME!" He yelled before Ash could even speak and fired a Hyper Beam at the downed wish granter.

When the new dust cloud appeared, it showed that Jirachi drew his fingers across his own neck. Darkrai nodded and held his arm up on Ash's side. "Jirachi concedes defeat, Snorlax is the winner!"

"Alright Snorlax! Not only did you learn Fire Punch, but we won round two!" Snorlax nodded, mutely, and stood on the field, showing he's ready to fight again. Keldeo gulped, nervously, remembering that he hadn't trained at all when Entei and Jirachi have, and they still lost!

Things were looking bad for them as Latios entered the field.

* * *

><p>ML54: I wonder if Latios can pick up the slack, we'll just have to find out next chapter.<p>

Latias: Til then, review!


	25. Let the Battle Continue!

ML54: A wild update has appeared!

Arceus: Quick! Throw a Master Ball!

Mew: YAY! ML54 doesn't own Pokemon! And he apologises for the lateness of this chapter!

**Let the Battle Continue!**

"Good luck Latios!" Latias called, cheerfully as her brother was sent in to face Snorlax. Right now, the Legends have lost two on there side and Ash was still six strong. Latios has to really up his game!

"Let this battle commence!" Darkrai declared, waving the flags down.

"Dragon Claw!" Latios declared, rushing forward at an insane speed and throwing his sharpened claw into Snorlax's chest, causing the bear to grunt a bit.

"Snorlax! Ice Punch!" Snorlax nodded and threw his fist towards the dragon, but he swiftly dodged out of the way and threw another Dragon Claw at the large Pokemon.

Snorlax grunted as the combined damage from Jirachi's Psychic and all these Dragon Claws finally took hold and fell over backwards, swirls appearing in his eyes. "Snorlax is unable to battle, Latios is the winner!" Ash nodded and was about to return Snorlax to his Pokéball.

However, instead Arceus had used a bit of energy to heal the Pokemon up so he could watch the rest of the match. "Wouldn't be sporting if he couldn't watch." Ash smiled and contemplated his next move.

"...Staraptor! You're up!" The bird saluted and took to the field, demonstrating his own speed.

"Looks like an air battle is about to take place." Brock summarised, noticing the expansive area above their heads.

"You betcha! I love battling in here! It's very spacious!" Articuno agreed, giddily. Sky battles were her favourite and she was kind of excited to see whether Charizard had gotten stronger since she battled him. She did lose to him after all.

"Staraptor! Aerial Ace!" Staraptor dove down and shot back up with intense speed that even Latios couldn't dodge.

He grunted as his beak clipped his chin and immediately took off with the bird Pokemon following him. Though the Hall uses Pidgeot as messengers, Staraptor were always quite powerful as well. But nothing was going to out speed him.

He got to the wall behind Ash and stopped suddenly to shoot upwards. Staraptor followed the motion perfectly and continued to tail the Dragon/Psychic type. _"Alright, let's see how you deal with this!"_

"Luster Purge!" Latios declared, turning and throwing a ball of energy towards Staraptor, who was hit point blank with the powerful move.

Staraptor fell back for a few seconds, but managed to recover and catch up to the surprised Latios. _"Wow! This guy is tough!"_

"Staraptor! Use Quick Attack! Then Close Combat!" Staraptor, in a sudden burst of extra speed, shot right in front of Latios and started flailing his talons and wings into the blue and white dragon who tried his best to soak the damage. Being a Dragon/Psychic helped but damn this bird was trained!

"Dragon Claw!" Latios declared, throwing his claw out and striking Staraptor, forcing him down a bit, both trying to shake the damage they took off.

"Staraptor! Use Brave Bird!" Latios's eyes widened in fear as one of the most powerful Flying type moves in existence was heading straight for him.

But he just steeled his resolve and shot down with his claw outstretched. "Dragon Claw!" He declared, both of them meeting in the middle, causing a massive explosion in the centre of the room, causing the audience to hold their breath as they tried their best to see what has happened.

Then a shape fell from the cloud and landed on the ground with a thud, revealing itself to be Staraptor with swirls in his eyes while Latios still hovered, looking ready for another fight. "Staraptor is unable to battle! Latios is the winner!"

* * *

><p>"YAY! GO BIG BRO!" Latias cheered, Terrakion just smiled supportively at his boyfriend, glad to see him doing so well.<p>

* * *

><p>Staraptor was healed up and given an affectionate head rub from Ash as a way of thanks. "You did great buddy."<p>

"Thanks Ash..." Staraptor replied, flying into the stands to find Unfezant, Swellow and Noctowl.

Ash turned back and grinned, ready. "Ready for this Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled and gave his trainer the thumbs up, jumping onto the field.

"Always!" Pikachu declared, taking stand on the field in front of Latios.

* * *

><p>"Go Pikachu!" Buneary screamed shamelessly, causing Buizel to cringe at the volume.<p>

"Why did I choose to sit by you?" He felt something nuzzle into his side and looked to see Pachirisu smiling at him. _"Oh yeah, that's why..." _

Dawn smiled at the small group and suppressed a giggle as she saw Pikachu flinch a bit in embarrassment. Those two were always incredibly cute!

* * *

><p>Latios noticed this as well and opened up a telepathic link to Pikachu. <em>"Girlfriend?" <em>

Pikachu shook his head, startled by the sudden voice in his head, but realised that it was just Latios, he sighed in relief. _"Huh? Oh Buneary...Not really...well not yet..."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm waiting until I can settle down, but right now I have to help Ash! He needs me!" _Latios grinned, noticing that Darkrai was about to start the round.

"_Just talk to him since...Well you can now. Who knows, you may be able to sort something out and have it both ways!" _With that he cut the link, giving Pikachu a few things to think about later, but right now he's got a battle to win.

"Let battle begin!" Latios immediately shot forward, declaring Dragon Claw and catching Pikachu on the cheek, causing the mouse to fly back, but he managed to recover.

Latios grinned, but the froze and gritted his teeth as he felt electricity run all over his body.

"Ash! He's paralysed from Pikachu's Static ability!" Oshawott exclaimed, excitedly. He knew from experience how badly paralysis can be, but also knew of Pikachu's favourite combo. "Get him with Electro Ball!"

"Huh? Well, if you so say so buddy." Ash said, nodding. "Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Pikachu smiled brightly as he gathered yellow electrical energy into his tail, creating an orb of thundery doom.

"Take this!" He declared, throwing the orb at him, causing him to try and dodge, but the paralysis halted his progress and caused him to be knocked out of the air by the ball of energy, groaning in pain. Darkrai nodded and held up a flag.

"Latios in unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" Ash pumped his fist in the air in celebration.

"Alright! Way to go Pikachu!" Pikachu copied Ash's motion as Latios hovered over to get healed up, Azelf taking his place.

"Hope you're not too scared to hit a girl?" Azelf said, teasingly, to which Pikachu grinned.

"Not at all, bring it on!" Darkrai nodded and raised his arms.

"Let battle begin!" Azelf twirled in the air and winked at Pikachu.

"Attract!" She declared, sending a pink heart right at the mouse which caught him in the chest before he could respond.

Pikachu then let down his guard and stared at Azelf longingly. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"No! Why would I want to hurt her?!" Ash facepalmed, but on the inside he was really worried. He wasn't expecting to run into Attract again and, with his whole team being male, he had to think fast!

* * *

><p>Buneary glared at Azelf, menacingly. "HEY HE'S MINE!" Buizel cringed again and threw a paw over her mouth.<p>

"It's Attract, Buneary, she's not trying to steal him away from you!" She huffed when he removed his paw and turned away, crossing her arms.

"Doesn't mean I can't be angry!" Buizel sighed, turning back to the battle to see Pikachu get thrown back by a nasty looking Ice Beam.

* * *

><p>Pikachu grunted and stood back up. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shook his head in defiance.<p>

"No! She's too cute to attack!" He responded as he was grabbed by a Psychic and thrown into the wall behind him, causing him to faint.

* * *

><p>Snivy facepalmed herself while Emolga giggled. "Oh come on, Snivy! You can't say that throwing Attract around isn't fun!"<p>

"It's a legitimate battle strategy, true, but it just turns guys into bumbling idiots!" She replied, turning back to see that Ash sent out Bulbasaur.

* * *

><p>"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" Ash declared once Pikachu hopped back onto his shoulder, mumbling about foul play or something.<p>

Darkrai held up both arms. "Let battle begin!"

"Attract!" Azelf said, winking at Bulbasaur. She'd already told Uxie about this and he was okay with it. He wasn't the jealous type after all. Unlike a certain rabbit in the crowd.

"Quick! Use Razor Leaf on the heart!" Bulbasaur nodded, the green leaves shooting out of the bulb and directly towards the heart, shattering hit...

...what they didn't expect was the heart to suddenly turn into dozens of smaller ones!

Luckily none of them hit Bulbasaur, but it did cause a comical situation of all of the guy Pokemon ducking and covering all over the place. Zekrom had used Reshiram as a kind of Pokemon shield, causing her to sigh and shake her head. She allowed it since Attract wouldn't affect her, but it was a bit cowardly.

Azelf laughed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly one she had dodged the Razor Leaf attack. "Hahaha whoops!" She grinned, before shaking it off and fired off an Ice Beam attack.

Bulbasaur, without waiting for a command, jumped out of the way, causing the area behind him to freeze solid. "Bulbasaur! Leech Seed!"

The Grass type nodded and fired a seed out of his back, which hit Azelf on the top of her head.

For a couple of seconds, nothing happened, but then the seed sprouted and vines started to wrap around her and she cringed as she felt her HP drain away. "Urg...Psychic!" She yelled, picking the helpless Bulbasaur up and throwing him at the wall behind Ash.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to stop yourself!" Bulbasaur nodded and threw his vines out to lie against the wall, allowing Bulbasaur to slow his momentum down to allow himself to bounce back and throw his vines into Azelf's side, throwing her to the ground as Bulbasaur stood, Leech Seed once again, draining health away from his opponent.

"Attract!" This time, Bulbasaur was much too close and the Attract hit him in the nose, causing him to blush and face away from the Willpower being.

Now free of being attacked, Azelf used Psychic to removed the Leech Seed from her body and threw them onto the ground. "Bulbasaur! Solarbeam!" Bulbasaur shook his head in defiance as Azelf gathered ice blue energy between her palms.

"Ice Beam!" Bulbasaur was hit and thrown to the ground, his eyes swirling in defeat. Darkrai rose his arm.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Azelf is the winner!" Bulbasaur was promptly healed up and he made his way over to the stands.

"You did great, Bulbasaur..." Ash called after him, before looking over his remaining options. Charizard and Oshawott.

"_I want to save Charizard for Giritina, so that only leaves..." _"Oshawott! You're up!" The otter saluted and jumped onto the field, ready.

* * *

><p>Snivy face palmed once again. "Great, the idiot who's been an Attract slave more times than I can count. This is gonna end badly..." Emolga grinned.<p>

"I wouldn't be too sure..." She sung, much to Snivy's confusion and annoyance.

"_Why did I sit next to her?" _

* * *

><p>"Let battle begin!"<p>

"Attract!" Azelf declared, winking and hitting Oshawott in the chest.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Ash is done for. Oshawott and Charizard are both males, so Attract will render them useless." Paul said in a deadpan manner, Gary nodding I agreement.<p>

"Um guys...Isn't Oshawott supposed to be lovey dovey right now?" Dawn asked, pointing out the otter who seemed perfectly normal, much to their surprise.

* * *

><p>There was a pause for a few seconds as Oshawott blinked, confused. "Um...Isn't something supposed to happen?" Azelf blinked too, just as confused.<p>

"I don't know? Do ya think I'm pretty or something?"

"You're good looking, if that's what ya mean, but what's that got to do with anything?" Everyone sat there confused, wondering why Oshawott isn't blushing or gushing compliments or any of the tell tale signs of being under attract.

"Uh...Oshawott! Aqua Jet!" Oshawott shrugged and fired straight at Azelf, surrounded by the blue surf, taking her by surprise and knocking her down.

Azelf grunted and shook her head a Darkrai. She had taken too much damage against Bulbasaur and the Aqua Jet had hit her before she could brace herself. Darkrai nodded and rose his arm.

"Azelf is unable to battle, Oshawott is the winner!" Oshawott jumped up and down, excitedly, while Ash cheered.

"Way to go buddy!"

* * *

><p>"Two on two now..." Brock mumbled, noticing Keldeo trot onto the field, jumping at the chance to face something that wasn't terrifying like that Charizard!<p>

"Keldeo is a Water/Fighting type Pokemon so Oshawott's going to have a hard time, especially since he's already had to face Entei." Iris summarised. "But why didn't Attract do anything? Emolga's hit him enough times, and Snivy's Attract worked perfectly fine earlier."

"I don't know..." Brock replied, confused. "But we'll have to figure that out later, right now the battle is getting intense..."

* * *

><p>ML54: Again, I apologise for how late this chapter was and I hope to get the next one out faster...key word being hope...<p>

Celebi: Til then, review but please no flames.


End file.
